For Better Or For Worse
by RavenFollower13
Summary: Sequel to Unwanted Guest One year has passed and the Titans remember no trace of Ella. But when a mystery figure keeps showing up everywhere and this 'Master' gets a new deadly apprentice, Raven discovers what can save them all. But is it too late?
1. A New Chance

**A New Chance**

"Is it finished?" The dark haired female asked.

"Just about." The other almost pink haired boy replied. "Done." He said, holding up the objects in the dark for the girl to see. The light from the one small window reflected on the object.

The girl on lookout came running in, her dark red hair looking slightly windblown from her run. "Hurry up! Someone's coming!"

The black haired girl grabbed the objects immediately and placed them in the wooden box. She then lifted up one of the floorboards and placed the items under it. A white portal appeared as the black haired girl used her powers to make it. The boy ran through and then the red haired girl, pausing as she watched her friend place a note on top of the box. "C'mon! Hurry!"

The girl nodded and placed the creaky floorboard back in the ground before running through with her friends.

A small sniffling was already being heard along with footsteps just as the portal closed. Then, once they were gone, the reason for the small sniffling turned the corner. "Hello? Is anyone down here?" She asked quietly, not really in the mood for a fight at the moment.

No one replied. Instead she continued into the dark of the room, glad of the space from her friends. Everyone had been trying to console everyone about what had happened, though what she really needed right now was just some alone time. The girl's foot creaked on one of the loose boards. She took another step forward off of it before sinking to the ground.

Her chest felt like it had been ripped open, like someone had torn out her heart, mangled it, and then returned it. It was one of the most horrible feelings she'd ever had, and yet it wasn't completely undesirable. Right now all she wanted was to be berated and scolded for not being able to prevent what had happened. Leaving . . . she couldn't even think about it.

Finally she looked up and saw something glittering in the floor boards. "What the-?"

Hesitantly the figure gripped the wood piece and pulled, surprised at how easily it came up. Tossing the wood aside, she picked up the object out of the dirt from the ground. Dusting the dirt off of the bottom, she placed it on her lap and a piece of paper drifted to the ground. Very carefully she picked it up and unfolded it, smoothing out the creases. The handwriting was interesting, but what was even more important was what was written on it.

_**I know what happened, you don't have to be afraid. Trust me though, you used to remember who I was. The potion isn't going to last long for me, but this one in here will be permanent. A year ago, you met me. And you will know that I'm the only one who can help you. Please trust me and take the one that has your name on it. Otherwise history will repeat itself, and there will be absolutely nothing you can do about it. Make everyone take them. Including him. Please.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**A friend.**_

Raven stared in disbelief at the note before folding it back up and opening the casing. Inside five bottles all labeled with names and filled with clear liquid were behind held by a velvet lining. She carefully picked one up and held it to her point of vision. What did she have to lose? Uncapping the bottle, she opened her mouth and tilted the bottle, spilling every drop of the unknown substance down her throat.

* * *

**_Earlier That Week_**

* * *

Starfire pushed the edge of the spoon in a circle boredly. "Please friends, why is today most . . . boring?"

"Because Star." Beast Boy answered, his head hanging off the edge of the couch as he sat upside down. "It's hot, there's nothing to do, and nobody can come up with anything fun to do."

Cyborg was in a similar position as his friend, except lying on his back. "What he said."

"Oh." Starfire replied sadly. She brightened slightly as Robin entered the room. "Hello Robin." She sighed.

Robin look slightly surprised at her reaction. Then he noticed the other four people in the room. "You all seem awfully cheery today."

"Dude, don't even." Beast Boy responded. "None of us are in the mood."

"Then what mood are you all in exactly?" Robin continued, walking over to the edge of the couch.

"Bored." Three people responded, each from different locations of the room.

At that moment, Raven stood up and left. "Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"Up on the roof. The energy in here is making me tired and I can't concentrate properly." She responded.

Beast Boy rolled off the couch then and turned back to her. "Mind if I come?" She shrugged and both then left the room.

The moment the door shut and they were positive the two were out of hearing range, Cyborg said. "Okay is it me, or have those two become awfully chummy lately?"

"What do you mean lately?" Robin challenged.

Starfire nodded. "It appears that they have been like that for almost a year now. Not recently."

Cyborg sat up now. "Yeah. Does anyone remember the _exact_ time?"

Starfire picked up the spoon head and placed the edge on her chin, thinking. "I believe it was around the time that we all seemed to have a slight relapse in mind patterns, and when Raven disappeared."

Robin frowned, remembering the annoying feat. "Yeah, I wonder why that happened. I mean, all of the sudden we realize Raven wasn't there. Where did Beast Boy find her again?"

"In the basement." Cyborg responded. "She didn't even know why she was down there in the first place. It kind of made me wonder if someone was screwing with us, but why take away our memory and not do anything?"

"Agreed." Starfire got up and put the spoon on the counter and turned the water on, placing her hand under the water as she waited for it to become hot. "But we are getting off the original subject. Since when have our two friends become so . . . close?"

Cyborg shrugged as he yawned and layed back down on the couch. "Beats me."

Robin sat down next to his half-robot friend. "Ditto."

The tower alarm then went off and the room began flashing red. In a few seconds Beast Boy and Raven were in the room as well and all five rushed to the computer. "Who is it?" Cyborg asked as Robin began punching in keys.

Robin's eyes narrowed as the symbol appeared on the screen. "Slade." He growled. "Pack your things Titans, we're going on a field trip."

* * *

And you thought I'd_ leave_ you? All alone with no clue as to how Raven and Beast Boy end up together? Oh come _on_ people! I'd never do that to you! Trust me though, the mystery figures will be revealed, and one of them will be there to explain everything. But with all that I plan on doing, there's a very healthy chance she won't be making it out of _this_ mission alive.

DUN DUN DUN!


	2. Separated

Okay, I tried to keep the characters attitudes realistic in this one considering the last one Raven was all weepy and nothing exploded and Beast Boy was all serious and Cyborg hardly even talked and Starfire was very aggressive and Robin . . . well, in my opinion, Robin's an ass, so I kind of got that there but (sigh) I doubt some of you would appreciate that. So, I did my best to get them done _right_. Enjoy.

* * *

**Separated **

* * *

_**Six Days Ago**_

_

* * *

"You need to take it!" She shouted, shoving the bottle out at her._

_She merely glanced down coolly before meeting her friends gaze with an even colder one. Her voice was calm but the anger and hysteria were still evident. "No, I don't. You need it more then I do."_

_"But-." He began to cut in._

_"No." She responded, turning her gaze on them both. "This is a repeated action. I'll be fine."_

_"But what if you're not!?" She screamed, finally letting her anger get the best of her. "You're the most powerful of the five of us! Do you think just me and him can stop you? The whole team isn't even here to help! The only way to stop someone like you is to . . ." She paused before continuing with a stronger volume. "We couldn't do that sweetie. Not to you, or any other of our friends."_

_"And the only one whose been through enough to be able to do that to anyone at all is the person we'd be up against." He murmured, being quieter now._

_After a pause, she turned away from her two friends, crossing her arms. "Doesn't matter. I'm not taking it. End of discussion!" She snapped before walking away from her two stunned comrades._

_"She's just like her parents." He muttered, a small regretful smile gracing his lips._

_She smiled as well. "Yeah. Stubborn and deadly."_

* * *

_**Back To The Present**_

* * *

The Titans T-ship soared over the cold, unforgiving atmosphere and below freezing water. "Titans, status report." Robin ordered through the intercom of the ships communication systems.

"All good here." Cyborg replied.

"I too, am the okay." Starfire said, sounding very business like as she normally was on missions in the T-ship.

Raven's hand rubbed her neck, trying to get the crick out that she had received from being immobile for so long. "Yeah, what she said."

"Ditto." Beast Boy replied, his arms folded behind his head casually.

"Good, Titans, prepare to land." Robin said, the clicking of keys was easily heard over his intercom.

"Finally!" Beast Boy shouted.

After that only a slight static was heard, and the Titan's ship landed smoothly on the snow in one of the most freezing places they had ever been to on a mission. Antarctica.

A swooshing sound was heard as the top of the Titans ship covers opened, letting them finally stretch after the five hour fly. Everyone climbed out of the T-ship except for Beast Boy who seemed to pop out, landing a few feet in front of Raven. "Ta da!" He shouted, holding his arms above his head as if he'd just done something amazing.

Raven's neutral expression didn't waver. "Congratulations. You can get out of a vehicle without falling."

Beast Boy frowned and began to pout as he crossed his arms. "You're just jealous cause I'm so much cooler then you."

Raven's eyebrow rose. "When exactly did this turn into a popularity contest?"

"Since now." He exclaimed.

"If you two are done, we'd like to continue if you don't mind." Robin snapped, irritated at how Beast Boy was preventing them all from continuing.

Beast Boy grinned as he began marching past Robin. "Not at all Robin-." Beast Boy's foot grazed a slippery piece of the ice, causing him to fall on his butt.

Raven walked over, a smirk on her lips. "I stand corrected. You _can't_ get out of a vehicle without falling."

The Titans snickered as Beast Boy got up, grumbling at Raven before they all continued walking through the icy tundra.

* * *

Pulling her coat tighter around herself, Raven continued walking through the snow along with the rest of the Titans along the edge of the mountain path. "Does anyone else feel like this is much colder then the last time we were here?"

It was so cold that even Starfire had to wear a small jacket. "Yes, please, why has the temperature changed so drastically?"

Cyborg shrugged. "It's around winter, last time we came it was spring."

Starfire seemed to accept this as a reasonable answer and Raven merely cast it aside. Robin raised his arm as he checked the coordinates on the watch he was wearing to keep hands free. "We're getting close. Stay alert." He ordered as they continued to trudge through the snow on foot.

Cyborg was up in front of their small procession with Starfire and Robin, and Beast Boy and Raven were walking only a few inches behind them, making sure to keep close to their friends. At that moment though, a large earthquake shook the ground they were walking on.

"Titans! Move!" Robin shouted over the roar the earth was currently making.

Cyborg was running already. Robin was running as well along with Beast Boy, both trying to keep their balance. Raven was about to head after them when she noticed someone missing. "Starfire?"

Looking around she found the Tamaranian about two yards away from her with her foot stuck under a large chunk of ice that appeared to have fallen from the mountain. Starfire was on the ground trying to pull her foot free. She noticed Raven staring and shouted. "Do not worry about me friend! I will be-!"

Both looked up as the sound of ice cracking was hear above them. Some of the chunks of ice were sliding off the mountain. Starfire closed her eyes, preparing himself for impact when he hear three words. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Opening her eyes, she saw Raven standing between her and the ice as a black shield protected both of them. After a few seconds, the wave of snow passed and her shield evaporated. "Are you unharmed?" She asked, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

Raven didn't respond but got down next to her on her knees, shoving the piece of momentarily forgotten ice off of her foot. "Thank you." She said, wiggling her toes under her shoe. Raven nodded and looked around, automatically three other people were racing towards them.

"Are you alright Starfire?" Robin demanded, looking from Raven to Starfire.

Raven answered for her as Starfire appeared to be a bit shooken up. "She's fine Robin. Starfire just got her foot caught, that's all."

"Alright then." Robin gave Starfire a once over to make sure she was okay before he turned and continued waling with her. Cyborg was right behind them.

Raven watched for a few seconds. Frozen in place when she heard, "So, are you okay?" She looked to her side and saw Beast Boy looking slightly nervous.

Raven nodded and then both quickly caught up with their companions. Starfire was rubbing her hands together, now covered by light pink mittens and still wearing her puffy purple coat. She was watching in amazement as her breath appeared in front of her face when she noticed a black haired and white gowned figure from the corner of her eye. Her hands and eyes glowed immediately and she turned to face the figure.

Starfire was properly prepared to fight when she stopped. Her hands turned back to normal and her eyes stared in wonder at the space where the figure no longer was. "Something wrong Starfire?" Cyborg asked her, his electronic eye scanning the area for any form of life. There were none.

"Please, was I the only one to see have seen the person standing over there?" Starfire pointed to the spot that moments ago had harbored a figure.

Raven had seen something out of the corner of her eyes as well. She was studying the spot. "No. Something was there, I saw it."

Beast Boy was scrutinizing the space, trying to see anything Cyborg might have missed. "Well, whatever it was, it ain't there now."

"Nonetheless, if there's something out there we need to be on guard. Starfire, what did you see?" Robin ordered, turning to his girlfriend.

Starfire felt nervous, what if she had been wrong? "Um, I saw . . . a female. . . with . . . black hair and . . . wearing some form of white thing." She stuttered, suddenly finding her hands fascinating.

Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion. "Like a ghost?"

Raven's expression was blank, as usual. "It felt like one. But it was . . . different."

"Different _how_?" Cyborg persisted.

Starfire and Raven shared a glance before Raven answered. "It felt . . . like there really _was_ someone there."

Starfire nodded her agreement. "Yes, and the figure had her back to us. And her form of clothing would not be suitable for anyone of _this _planet. This harsh weather is almost unbearable for someone of_ my_ people. Let alone someone of you're planet wearing-."

Raven's hand covered Starfire's mouth without looking away from the area the mysterious figure had been. Raven motioned with two fingers for the Titans to follow her and very quietly they did. The snow was still falling, covering up any trace of tracks there might have been. Raven gently placed her hand next to the ice rock the shadow had been watching and closed her eyes, trying to sense who or what it was.

She sighed, "I can't find anything-." Her words caught in her throat as something moved in the ice far away. Her eyes squinted as she tried to figure out what it was.

Before she could properly see the image, it began running from her. The white hair and pale skin almost completely blended in with her surroundings along with the snowy white outfit. Immediately Raven was racing after the girl, she guessed from her body structure, leaving the shocked Titans behind her. "Raven!"

She ignored them and continued running as fast as she could. The emotions the girl had hit her so hard it almost winded her. Anger, betrayal, hatred, loathing, malice, cruelty, blood lust, severity, and more.

'_How can so much evil be carried in one person?_' She thought to herself.

When Raven was almost within reach of the girl when suddenly, she seemed to fade away right in front of her. Raven froze, the mountain was quiet now. No movement was heard until Beast Boy came running up to her, panting for a few seconds before he began questioning. "Raven, what were you doing?" The others were walking, they had probably sent Beast Boy to check on her.

"Someone was there. I saw it!" She shouted unnecessarily. But the confusion of the girl just fading away made her question whether not there had been someone there to begin with. Quieter she added, "I know I saw something . . ."

Beast Boy put a reassuring had on her shoulder. "Come on, the others are probably-."

Another earthquake shook the ground and both froze. "Oh-."

"No." Raven finished.

Both turned around but it was too late, the mountain above them was cracking and if they ran back, it would be suicide. And Raven wouldn't be able to shield that much weight. Raven felt in too much shock to move, but when a hand grabbed her wrist she snapped out of it. Beast Boy was trying to get her to move. "RUN!"

Automatically she began running as fast as she could, Beast Boy refusing to let go of her wrist, his way of reminding her that they had to keep running. A few yards behind them the mountain was giving out, causing fear to rise in both of them.

* * *

"RAVEN! BEAST BOY!" Starfire screamed in horror as their friends disappeared in the sheet of mountain residue. "NO!" She was about to fly towards them when Cyborg held her back.

"I'm . . . I'm sure they're fine Starfire." Cyborg stuttered, not willing to believe what he thought might've just happened.

Starfire rounded on him, tears in her eyes. "YOU ARE **WRONG**! THEY ARE** NOT** FINE! WE MUST FIND THEM!" Her hands began to glow a vibrant green color.

"Starfire," Robin said quietly. Starfire turned to him, still in her aggressive stance for a few seconds before she stopped and sunk to the floor. Unwilling to move. Robin gently put an arm around his girlfriends shoulder.

"They cannot be gone." She said, fighting the tears. "I will not accept that!"

"We'll find them Star." Cyborg said, kneeling down of the floor, trying to console the irrational alien. "I promise."

Robin glared up at the mountain. "Slade will pay for this. I'm almost sure he's the one causing all these earthquakes."

Starfire stood up immediately to Robin's surprise, her eyes and hands glowing once more. "Then we must find him and make him pay for what he has done to our friends! I will not allow him to go unpunished!" And with that she began storming in the direction they had already been going, furious as ever.

Robin and Cyborg took one look at her before joining her angry and infuriated mood. Little did they know their hatred was unnecessary.

* * *

Beast Boy's mind was racing for any option to get out of the situation the two were currently in. His eyes darted all around him, it was a complete avalanche, not just a little landslide. Finally his eyes rested on a hole in the side of the mountain slight relief filled him. Then determination as he gripped Raven's wrist harder.

Raven had yet to see the cave, so when Beast Boy suddenly pulled her towards the mountain, she couldn't help but stiffen a little. But before she could protest, her side hit the cold ground of the cave, right next to Beast Boy. Raven sat up panting as she stared at the rush of snow, rock, and ice that continued falling past them, not looking as if it were to stop anytime soon.

"You . . . okay?" Beast Boy managed to gasp out as he held his ribs, his heart racing still from the tiring run.

"Yeah . . . I'm . . . fine." She breathed, gasping as well. The objects were still falling. "You?"

"Same." Beast Boy finally sat up and watched the snow, rock, and ice falling as well. "Whoa."

"Yeah." Raven found that her legs were shaky, still covered in her black pants. She bent them closer to her chest before turning to glance at him.  
"Are you tired or is it just me?"

He grinned. "I'm tired too. I've never run so fast in my life!" He took another breath of air before turning to glance at her with question.

"What?" She asked.

"You said that . . . you saw someone."

"Yes." Raven replied wearily, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Well, did you see her face?"

Raven's eyes reverted away from her friends expressions. Her actions were that of someone who was guilty. "I honestly can't say. I didn't see her face, but from what I did see . . . well, let's just say I wouldn't put it past that girl to kill without reason. The emotions I was getting off of her aura were very . . . deceitful and violent."

"So what? Slade's hiring hit-men now?" Beast Boy asked, despite the fact that he had dumbed it down quite a bit, he was right. "Don't you think this is just a bit out of character?"

"What do you mean?" Raven questioned.

Beast Boy continued. "Well, isn't Slade only one for apprentices and not partnership? I mean, if this girl is so good- er, evil, why hasn't she tried to take over the world already? Or better yet, why wouldn't she just kill Slade and take the glory for herself?"

Raven stared at Beast Boy, he was making a good point.

"I don't know." Raven replied honestly. Despite the facts Beast Boy was giving were true, things just didn't play out. Slade wanted apprentices, not partners. And if this girl was so good she could just disappear out of thin air, why hadn't they heard of her before. Raven glanced at the entrance to the cave that still had the remnants of the mountain coming down (Me: Sheesh this is a big mountain!). Oddly enough it was slightly soothing to her and very slowly she began closing her eyes-.

"Raven!"

Her eyes snapped back open and now Beast Boy was fairly close to her, on his knees as he leaned towards her. "What?" She snapped, shoving him back down onto his butt.

He seemed a little relieved. "I thought you were passing out from some head trauma or something."

Raven massaged her neck as she tried to relinquish some of the stiffness from the cold. "No, just tired. That's all."

"Oh, sorry." Beast Boy fell back onto his back as he stared at the ceiling. "At least it's warmer in here then out there."

"True." Raven leaned her back onto the wall again, glancing at the entrance of the cave. "I'm not one to be impatient, but this avalanche is starting to get _really_ annoying."

Beast Boy laughed. "Never thought you were so _immature_ Raven." He taunted.

Raven glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh shut up."

* * *

**_Five Days Ago

* * *

_**_"Shut up!" She hissed as she smacked her hand over her friends mouth. The people walked past without noticing them, after they were gone she removed her hand. "Do you want to get us caught?" She hissed, flipping her red-ish hair behind he ear._

_"No." The other responded, "Where is he?"  
_

_"Right here."_

_Both turned around and found their other companion. "Took you long enough." She hissed. "What happened?"_

_"Well Miss Albino-."_

_"If you call me that **one more time**-!" She growled, getting very close to his face and giving him a glare lions would cower away from. _

_The red haired girl stood in between both of them, possibly saving his life. "Alright knock it off you two. This isn't helping." She turned back to the boy. "Did you get a signal on her?" _

_"No, she's just disappeared."  
_

* * *

Who disappeared? Who is the white haired girl? Where and what is Slade up to? And are Raven, Beast Boy, and the rest of the Titans going to reunite anytime soon?

All these questions will be answered in time, but here's a thing that you might not have gotten, the white haired girl is the same girl as miss Albino. By the way, I have nothing against albino's, it was just Him being mean to Her and She had to intervene (all those people are different people, but I refuse to say the names of them since I haven't said them in the story).

So, I apologize for not updating in a while, school, sleep, and social stuff is SO annoying. Anyways, till the next chapter! Bye!


	3. The Mystery

I appreciate constructive criticism for future reference, and it has come to my attention how much I mainly focused on Ella the last story, so, as is my nature, I'm going to basically be focusing as much attention as is possible on the Titans and their REAL nature. It's easy for me to get off track so, these chapters might take a while.

And then the third chapter comes in. . .

**Side Note: She is one person, Her is another, and so is He. I am still refusing to reveal the names. And another thing, the 'Her' likes to call everyone babe, sweetie, honey, and other multiple pet names.**

* * *

**The Mystery**

**

* * *

_Six Days Ago_  
**

**

* * *

**_He snorted, "I feel bad for whatever bastard becomes your Bitch." _

_She glared at him. "What a classy way of putting it. Quite honestly I think I'd find you in the same predicament. In the same category as, how do you people put it? **Whipped**?"  
_

_And that was it for Her, she threw her head back and laughed at the two bickering people. "Oh god, you guys are gonna make me hyperventilate from how many fights you guys have. It's just too hilarious." _

_She crossed her arms and looked away from the two. "Very well, you find it humorous. Nonetheless, I'm here for one reason and one reason only-."_

_"To get a Bitch?" He mocked._

_She gave him a cold look before responding. "No, to get what was taken from my kind." She stood up, "And you know just as well as I do I find no interest in such contact with the opposite gender."_

_He smirked. "Thank god for that."_

_She simply rolled her eyes before leaving the room._

_He was feeling quite defiant before Her small giggle filled his ears. He glanced at her curiously, "What?" _

_Her giggles ceased before she too stood. "Face it babe, you're whipped for **that** girl." And with that she continued her cackle and began to leave the room, and before he could respond she added her parting words. "And what you see in her, I will never know."  
_

_He sighed and shook his head before turning back to face the computer in front of him. "Whatever dude, just ignore her." (Me: Or Her if you prefer) The sound of his fingers hitting the keys filled the room repeatedly. After a few minutes he sighed again as the message popped up again on the screen. After a few more moments, he got up and left for bed. Leaving the message plastered across the screen._

_**SUBJECT NOT FOUND. COMMUNICATIONS DISABLED.**  
_

* * *

Raven woke up and was immediately hit by a chilled wind. She groaned as she remembered what had happened.

"Am I really that bad of company?"

Raven glanced at Beast Boy before closing her eyes once more. "It's our current situation that depresses me, not your company."

"So you _enjoy_ my company then?" He teased, twisting her words.

One of Raven's eyes peaked open at him. "I never said that."

"It's a very simple 'yes or no' question Raven, do you, or do you not enjoy my company?" He asked defiantly as he crossed his arms across his chest. (Me: Don't you like how many times I wrote 'company')

"Despite how obnoxious you are most of the time I'm around you, I do find your companionship . . . tolerable." She finally admitted, opening both of her eyes.

Beast Boy scratched his head in confusion. "Wait, is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?"

"That's a 'sometimes' Beast Boy."

His jaw dropped. "Cheater!"

"Whiner." She retorted. A small satisfied smile appeared on her face as she saw Beast Boy's mouth open . . . and then close once more. Mumbling retorts he didn't find suitable to say aloud.

* * *

"We've been at this for an hour Robin, do you really think we're gonna find anything without Raven to sense for things or Beast Boy to sniff them out?" Cyborg challenged gently.

Robin's eyes seemed in a permanent glare since the avalanche. "We have to." He growled. A hand gently placed itself on his shoulder. "Not now Starfire."

"But Robin," The Tamaranian's voice responded confused. "I am over here."

He looked up and found Starfire a few feet away from him. His eyes went wide and he whirled around only to find the gentle and still snow on the ground. "Alright this is seriously starting to annoy me." He muttered.

"Never would I ever thought I'd say this, but I think there's some ghosts or something in this area." Cyborg agreed. "I could have sworn I just picked up some type of heartbeat on my scanners."

Starfire gripped Robin's arm in fear. "Oh, I do not wish to see these 'spectral beings' I have read so much about. They seem most . . . unappealing."

Robin's expression turned hard once more. "Ghosts or not, we still need to find Slade and figure out what's going on. Titans, move."

* * *

Raven stretched slightly as they were finally out in the open once again. "Finally!" Beast Boy shouted next to her. "I was beginning to think it would never stop!"

"Agreed." She looked around, noticing the absence of Titans. "How much do you wanna bet we're supposed to be dead?" A slight laugh rang out. "I wasn't joking Beast Boy, I was being completely serious."

"Uh, Rae." She turned to face him, the laugh still going which her mind had just about processed-. "That wasn't me laughing." -Beast Boy couldn't laugh and speak at the same time.

Both of their eyes went wide as and the small laugh rang out much clearer this time. "Who's there?" Raven demanded, her hands glowing black.

The laugh stopped and then there was nothing again. Beast Boy shivered, and this time not out of cold. "Alright, I'm beginning to think this place is haunted."

"And I'm starting to think you're right." She agreed as she knelt to the ground, searching for any footprints their friends might have left on the ground. "Beast Boy, can you get a scent on the others?"

"I can _try_." Immediately, human turned to animal and a green hound dog sniffed at the ground. Following some unseen trail. After a few minutes of Raven following the dog in peace, Beast Boy threw back his head and howled.

"I take it you found something?" Raven muttered sarcastically. The dog nodded and soon both were heading as fast as possible in the direction Beast Boy had found a scent.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg were both trying to console Starfire about every little sound or sight, considering how the supposed 'ghost' or person that was out here had clearly freaked her out more then usual. The last time they had seen her like this, Raven's powers had been taken, and the house had turned into the worlds scariest haunted mansion.

"But, could we not-?"

"I'm telling you for the last time Star, we can't go back." Cyborg interrupted.

Starfire sighed in defeat and finally remained silent once again, giving both of the boys a vacation from her non-stop talking. Leaving Robin to ponder the facts they had gathered so far: random/ unnatural earthquakes, and Slade wanting to be in a remote area. He sighed inwardly out of frustration and shook his head, that wasn't much to go on.

_"Maybe this ghost or whatever is a clue . . ." _He thought. _"But, Slade only wants apprentices. Maybe it's a new apprentice? It wouldn't serve as much of a surprise then if she/he was the one following us then. If they were trying to study us maybe? The remote area would also make sense, yet it would cause another problem. Not to mention the earthquakes. If this apprentice was powerful enough to cause the earthquakes then why not have set then why not set them on a town or somewhere by now? Or, better yet, why not have attacked us or captured us already? They've had plenty of chances to, right? Why keep them locked up? Even if they screwed up, they'd still end up destroying the city or even worse. But . . . what if the earthquakes **aren't** caused by someone? But then what-?_

"Oh no." Robin froze, getting stares from both of his fellow teammates.

"Robin?" Starfire placed her hand on the still boys shoulder. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah Star," Robin responded. "He's building something, or it's already been built."

"But, Robin, who has-?"

"Slade." Robin growled.

"_Good guess my dear Titans_." All of them caught there breath as soon as they heard the voice, the ground once again began shaking. "_I was beginning to think you'd **never** figure it out._"

"Oh no." Cyborg breathed.

* * *

Beast Boy had finally reverted back to normal now that foot marks were now easily showing in the ground, so they no longer had need of his 'services' as he had joke to Raven about it.

_"You know, you can change back now."_

_"I knew that."_

_"I doubt it, you hardly know anything."_

_"Hey, I got us this far didn't I?"_

_"So?"_

_"My services aren't always so freely given."_

_"Services? What, you're your own business now?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Yeah, just try and tell Robin that, watch what happens."_

And that had been the last of their conversation for the past half hour now. But a half hour of silence was a lot to ask from Beast Boy, and Raven should have known better then to hope it would last until they found the other Titans. "So, you think they know we're okay?"

Raven shrugged. "I doubt it. From their point of view, we disappeared under a sheet of avalanche and didn't come back up. At least, not to their knowledge. My guess is they are not exactly sure what happened."

Beast Boy sighed. "Dude, that sucks. We're supposed to be dead." Raven snickered, his ears perked up. "Did you just _laugh _at _my_ joke?"

Raven cleared her throat, a little embarrassed but not exactly sure why. "Possibly."

"You thought it was funny, didn't you?"

"No."

"Come on Raven! Admit it! You thought it was a good joke, didn't you?"

"No."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't."

"Mm-hm."

"Nope."

"Admit it!"

"Not a chance."

"Oh please Raven?" Beast Boy was suddenly in front of her now, begging on his knees in a very pleading position. Raven couldn't help but feel a small urge to laugh again, but she hid it well. Not even a small smile showed on her face. "Can't you just give me this_ one_ memory of a time you laughed at one of my jokes?

"Not true. The first time we all were on the island," (Me: See "Go", one of the Cartoon Network episodes of the series that I am basing ALL OF THIS off of.) "I laughed at your joke."

Beast Boy snorted, standing up now and (without either of their notice) very close to her. "Yeah, _once_! That's not exactly much of a prize there Rae."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Stop calling me that! My name is 'Rae' it's Raven!"

"We all have nicknames Raven! Mine is BB. Cyborg's is Cy. Starfire's is Star. Robin's is Rob. And yours is Rae. I can't help it if you don't like yours!" He shouted.

"Well you're not helping my continuing to call me the name that annoys me!" Raven realized somewhere in the back of her mind that she normally didn't get this irritated with Beast Boy's pet name she had for her, but for some reason it was particularly annoying at that moment.

Beast Boy seemed to notice her overdose of PMS as well. "Why are you so angry all of the sudden? It's not like I did anything wrong!"

Raven's fists curled up in frustration, both to Beast Boy and mainly herself for allowing herself to become irritated in the first place. A few seconds ago everything was fine, and he just had to start annoying her, didn't he? "That's just it Beast Boy! You **never** **do** _anything _wrong, yet somehow you're always finding ways to get on my nerves! You're like the permanent loophole in my life, it's just so frustrating! I-!" She stopped. The silence brought on an awkward and tense discomfort in which both parties new was completely unnecessary. Yet neither knew how to proceed with this new feature.

After a few seconds, Raven turned away from him guiltily. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"Is that honestly how you feel?"

Raven felt like someone had just slapped her across the face. She was such an idiot sometimes! Beast Boy didn't deserve to have her or anyone else say anything like that to him. "No. It's not." She replied, before her pause could insinuate anything unintentional as well. "I was just getting a little out of control, that's all." She paused once again. "Come on, before the snow gets rid of the tracks."

And then the two began walking in silence once again. And yet this time, neither found any need to break it.

* * *

**_Five Days Ago

* * *

_**_Her slightly tanned, delicate finger traced the pattern on the tile for the desk, waiting for the machine to load. "Ugh! This is taking forever!"_

_"Will you shut up? He snapped at Her as he continued to drum his fingers across the keyboard as He continued to type in the code. __"Some of us are trying to work here!"_

_"Since when do **you** work?" She retorted cruelly, her fingers moving in the air as she used her powers to do something She refused to let either of them see. All they knew was She was building or fixing something from what they had guessed._

_"Since I became a member of whatever the hell you're doing that you won't tell us about." He shot back, fighting down the irritation she normally got out of him. _

_She seemed to have ignored him, but after a few minutes a slight ringing sound was heard, like a machine restarting. "You're about to find out 'whatever the hell I'm doing'." She answered as she hooked up the strange device to the screen, despite his protests. _

_Her jaw dropped slightly as she gazed in wonder. "What are you-?"_

_"Ssh." She soothed gently, not turning to face them._

_**"LOADING . . . LOADING . . . PLEASE STATE YOUR DESTINATION OR SUBJECT."**_

_She smiled at her accomplishment as the device's voice rang out clearly in the silence. "Subject: Codenamed, Silent Evil." Both behind her cringed as she spoke of their friend so harshly, yet unfortunately, truthfully.  
_

_**"PLEASE STATE YOUR USAGE."**_

_"Whereabouts please." She answered the machine. Her hands were folded behind her back as if she was addressing someone in her class(as in rank, like noble to noble instead of noble to peasant)._

_**"SEARCHING . . . SEARCHING . . . SEARCHING . . . SUBJECT-."**_

_"Oh-."  
_

_"-My-."_

_"-God."  
_

_**"-FOUND."**  
_

* * *

WRITERS BLOCK! Seriously, my eyes are burning from lack of sleep and (since I refuse to be caffeine addict like my sister) I will have to end the chapter here until I figure out a general idea where this story is going. Right now, I'm basically making this up as I go along and I HATE doing that so, I need some time to figure this all out.

Anyway, I appreciate constructive critism for this so far. I REALLY need some 'ideas/help/you suck and you need to fix this comments' so PLEASE review (I don't normally do things like this, I find it quite repulsive and needy but, oh well) and tell me what you think of this story! So, anyways, BYE!

P.S. (I like how this turned into a letter) Don't wait till last minute to tell me whats wrong with my story please! If there's something wrong I want to be abe to fix it!


	4. The Question

Thank you all for being so patient! I'm sorry it took so long too update, it took a while for the inspiration to come back, and, thanks to all of your nice reviews, it did. So please enjoy this long waited for next chapter.

* * *

**The Question**

Starfire stared up in horror at the object in front of her. "_Too bad your guess wasn't exactly on target, but, it'll do._" (Me: HAHA! I TRICKED YOU!!!! . . . _I_ didn't even see that coming, truthfully).

"Who are you!?" Robin demanded, tensing for a fight.

"_All in due time, kid. All in do time._" They paused. "_And I think your time just ran out_."

"What-?" Robin began.

The ground shook again, causing the Titans to stumble a bit. The figure, on the other hand, stood it's ground, as if it was used to this. A strange fog began rolling around them, Starfire's hands glowed, trying to see through it, but the fog only became denser.

"What is this!?" Robin shouted to Cyborg, over the vibrations.

"I don't know! I can't-!"

"Leave them alone!"

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy walked very quietly through the snow, the only sound their shoes creating tracks in the ground. Raven shivered slightly, going noticed by Beast Boy. "Cold?"

"No." She lied. "This place is just kind of creepy, don't you think? I mean, no animals, no sound, just . . . us."

Beast Boy looked away, "I can see how you might think of that as a bad thing."

Raven stared in horror at the green teenager. "Beast Boy . . . I didn't mean-."

"_All in due time, kid. All in do time . . . And I think your time just ran out."_

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked, shocked.

Raven's eyes were already scanning the area. A cloud along the ground was beginning to form, and small movements along the ground were visible. "There!"

Both began running once again, and soon they heard shouting. "I don't know! I can't-!"

Beast Boy had already spotted the figure that seemed to be controlling everything. "Leave them alone!" He shouted, morphing into an animal and ready to attack, Raven did the same, tensing for the near battle. The figure was obviously a male from the general built, body structure. But much else couldn't be seen through the almost smoke-like area.

"Beast Boy! Is that you!?" Starfire's voice shouted from somewhere nearby.

Raven noticed a slight green glow, but they didn't have time for a reunion right now. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black energy shot out towards the figure, but he darted away, too quick for her powers. "Raven!" Starfire's voice shouted again.

Beast Boy automatically lunged toward him, but with a powerful kick, he was sent reeling backwards. He growled, yet the figure didn't seem to care, for he didn't move. "Who are you?" Raven shouted.

"_I'm surprised you kiddies haven't figured it out yet._" The near animatronic voice taunted. "_But hey, I ain't complaining._" A large green explosion came off to the left of them, revealing Starfire and the rest of the Titans for only a moment before the mist rolled back in to fill the holes. "_Like it? The fog is made out of some chemicals I just happened to stumble upon. Makes a nice cover up if I do say so myself, this place would have been found out a long time ago without it._"

Another explosion went off, this time accompanied with blue and green before the rest of the Titans joined them. Starfire seemed completely relieved and angry at the same time. "Friends! Oh, I cannot tell you how happy I am to-."

"Fight now, reunion later." Robin interrupted, refusing to take his eyes off the target. All silently agreed as the man still stood unmoving. Robin's mind was working harder then it ever had at the moment, his thoughts focused on the words this man had just spoken. _It's not Slade. So then everything we figured out has just been blown out the window. Obviously this guy new what we would assume, that's why he talked like that and used that voice changer. But then if this mist was such a good cover, why-? _He froze mid thought, another reality hitting him, and unfortunately, one he should have seen earlier. _Oh no._ "It's a trap."

"And I thought you were smart." The voice said, one the Titans were almost sure they hadn't heard before.

"Who-?" Cyborg began, yet was interrupted by a red and black blur running between them and the enemy.

Before anyone could say anything, two more figures ran in between the large space of the Titans and their enemy. One of them white, the other dark blue. The white blur (still hardly visible through the fog-like substance) seemed to be reluctant to be out in the open. "Friends! That is the girl that Raven and I had seen earlier!" Starfire nearly screamed. Raven didn't add anything, there wasn't anything to add.

The white blur didn't respond, only fired multiple random shots at the red and black blur. The Titans glanced at one another before Robin made a signal to use this distraction to there advantage. "Titans, go!"

All three figures froze, Beast Boy's sensitive ears picked up a male voice saying. "Oh shit."

The blue and white figures forcibly shoved the red and black away from the area. It apparently didn't like that. Their also unidentified opponent was too caught up to notice the advancing team. In seconds, he was surrounded.

Raven gestured to the three blurs. "Friends of yours?"

The man scoffed. "Sorry to disappoint, but no."

A gun shot made them all freeze. Then a scraping sound and one of them, probably a female, began swearing loudly and scolding someone.

"You jackass! I told you not to-!"

"Oh please, shut your trap and fight!"

"Fine!" A snap was heard.

"You broke my gun!"

"Oh well, you weren't supposed to have one anyway."

And then the blue and white blurs began attacking the white again, who had kept silent.

"O . . . kay?" Beast Boy trailed the word out, confused like the rest of them.

A thud was heard and then they realized the opponent had taken advantage of Cyborg's distraction, giving him a blow that made him fall to the ground on his back. Raven's eyes narrowed. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The man somehow managed to slide away from Raven's powers, almost causing her to lose her temper. But Robin leaped in and blocked his path with his bow staff. "Leaving so soon?"

"Sadly, yes." And then the figured faded out before anybody could move. The ground's shaking ceased.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide and all five of the Titans walked over to surround the area where the criminal had disappeared. "Okay, anyone else _really_ confused here?"

"For once, no." Raven replied, Beast Boy didn't even bother with a response.

Robin glared at the ground. The fog had already begun rolling away, as if it was searching for the man and gave up when it found nothing. "This all just doesn't add up. We've got four unidentified people rather then one, and only three of them appear to know each other. And there's a slim chance now that the singled out one is Slade, so then the person-."

"Mm-ghost." Beast Boy coughed (Me: Do you ever notice that when people cough words they add an 'mm' sound to it? Just saying).

Robin glared at him before continuing. "The _person_ whose been following us probably doesn't work for this guy either. And the earthquakes come and go with this guy way to perfectly to be any type of coincidence."

"So then can we rule those three people out as just people in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Cyborg suggested.

It was Starfire's turn now. "Absolutely not! That white object was surely the girl that myself and Raven saw earlier, and the one Raven pursued who seemed to disappear in thin air!"

Raven nodded her agreement. "Exactly. And we can't ignore them because the fact of the matter is, there's a reason behind why this girl is following us. What I'm guessing is, we're a factor to something that those two people need."

"But what could we have that they don't?" Beast Boy put in.

Robin was deep in thought. There was something missing, one more piece to the puzzle that was out of their reach. "Were the Titans." He finally said, "We have a lot more secrets then we think we do. So maybe someones needs to find out one of them for whatever reason those . . . white and blue people need that other . . . person."

"But please, what benefit could something of ours be to someone else? True, our weaknesses could be very dangerous in the hands of an enemy, but, if they wanted to attack us, why would they pursue the other figure?"

No one had an answer for that at the moment.

* * *

_"Where are we?" She asked, looking around the underground area._

_"Home," He answered. "At least, it's your old home."_

_The teenager scraped her finger one of the rusted bolts and a large amount of grease came off of it. "This is where I used to live?"_

_He didn't have an expression, he never did, she remembered. "You never used to complain." He said, ending her speech all together for a moment. _

_" . . . So," She began. "What did I used to do?"_

_"You really don't remember?" He asked, sounding surprised. She felt, for some reason, very stupid at the moment, shaking her head slowly like she was unsure of her definite answer. "Well, you used to be my apprentice. You've been training for a while now."_

_"Since I was . . . nine. Right?" She asked._

_He stiffened, somehow that was visible through the clothing. "Yes. . . you remember that?"  
_

_"Isn't that a good thing?"_

_All was quiet for a moment before he dismissed whatever he was thinking and nodded. "Yes, that is good. It means that your natural responses should be coming back soon."_

_She eyed him carefully before gesturing to the dark areas around them. "May I?" _

_"Of course."_

_And with that she curtsied (for a reason unknown to her) and left to explore the place that seemed both familiar and alien to her. He watched her with interest 'She's well mannered, strong, logical, and strange,' He thought. 'Too bad she's too trustful.'_

_

* * *

_SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME AND ABOUT THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER!

I think I've finally got the plot down, and I guess this story won't be as long as I thought it would be. So, don't murder me for taking this long and look forward to hearing more opinions from you all! Bye!


	5. Hell Just Because

So, yeah, I've been trying to keep up with this story and am happy to admit I know am positive that I know where this story is going to end up. So, please enjoy the fifth chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Hell"**

"Well, at least we know we're on to something."

"Yeah, except we don't know what that 'something' is yet."

"Hey, I was just trying to be positive!"

"And I was only stating the facts."

"Can you two cut it out already?" Cyborg interrupted, "You two have been doing this ever since we met that 'mystery guy', and have yet to stop bickering with each other for more then ten minutes!"

Raven crossed her arms across her chest, her hood over her head. "We aren't bickering, we're discussing."

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed, also crossing his arms. "_Discussing_."

Raven rolled her eyes and looked at Beast Boy. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Hey-!"

"Please, is discussing another way of fighting on this planet?" Starfire put in.

Cyborg smirked at both of them who simply glared in return, then glanced at the other from the corner of their eyes, and then turned their backs to each other.

Robin shook his head in dismay. "Do you guys ever stop?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Jinx!" Beast Boy shouted

"What does she have to do with this?" Raven countered, not getting the joke.

"No! I meant-!"

"Enough!" Robin snapped, interrupting their potential fight. "If you two don't keep quiet I'm duct-taping both of your mouths shut. Understand?" Both nodded, still refusing to look at each other. "Good, now let's keep moving."

Both continued walking at the back of the group, Beast Boy occasionally glanced at Raven from the corner of his eyes before looking away again, but Raven ignored him completely.

Beast Boy mumbled something, Raven finally looked at him. "What?"

"I said no talking!" Robin ordered once more, both were surprised he'd even heard considering they were almost four feet apart.

Beast Boy sighed and then kept walking. Then he noticed Raven was still looking at him. 'Sorry', he mouthed.

She seemed a little shocked, glancing at Robin before mouth, 'it's okay'.

Beast Boy smiled a little before he turned back around, leaving Raven to her thoughts. Why was Beast Boy sorry? She had mainly been the one to escalate things, so did that mean she should apologize as well? But he had been the one to get them yelled at afterwards so-? Ah, this was just too confusing! Raven shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts away, she was beginning to get a headache.

Robin suddenly stopped, making the others stop as well. "Robin, what troubles you? Why have you stopped?" Starfire asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

Robin's eyes were wide, "I've figured it out." He breathed, everyone stared at him. He turned around so he was facing everyone. "Listen! When we heard that person, they sounded like Slade, right?" Everyone nodded. "So then he could change his voice, right?" More nods. "Then what if they can change their shape too? What if they're a shape-shifter!" Robin shouted, everyone was stunned, what was Robin saying. "So if this person is a shape-shifter, then maybe that's why the person in charge wants her/him! So then, maybe it could be Slade, and that's why this person knows so much about us!" When he realized the looks he was getting he added, "Look, I've been calculating everything, I'm not saying it is Slade but there's a possibility. And there's also a possibility that it could be someone else!"

"But . . . Robin, Beast Boy is the only one who we know of who can shape-shift," (HINT) Raven began.

"Yeah, I know! But what if there's someone else? Maybe someone who obtained that ability naturally!" Robin shouted.

Beast Boy winced a little, Robin hadn't meant to insult him, but the fact of how he got his powers was just a horrible memory for him. (Me: Long story short, he got bitten by a monkey, got a disease, and his scientist parents saved him with and antidote that turned him green and gave him shape-shifting powers and then his parents died on a sinking ship because he didn't know how to control his powers to save them. If you want the story specifically, go read another fanfiction).

"Robin, I don't know. I mean, I don't know of anyone who could obtain something very abnormal naturally, unless Beast Boy has siblings or someone else who got sick?" Raven turned to look at Beast Boy with a questioning look.

Beast Boy shook his head, "Nope. There was only one made, plus, I can't change color or voice, so it would have to be something else."

"Right," Robin continued. "Plus, I doubt it was a guy." This also received strange looks. "I mean because of the way they moved, it was very much like the way a female would fight, no offense ladies."

"None taken."

"Agreed."

"Good, anyways, for a guy, they were just way too graceful. Even for me, I'm not as quick or as precise as they were. It just didn't seem right." Robin continued. "So I'm standing by that theory, this 'apprentice' is a female shape-shifter."

"What about Madame Rouge?" Beast Boy suggested, "She's a female shape-shifter."

"Madame Rouge is no apprentice, plus, she wouldn't have stayed in that shape, she would have turned back to fight us." Cyborg said.

"Exactly." Robin agreed. "So then, we have a stranger apprentice working for someone who she'd do almost anything for, someone she trusts."

"Right, I can't think of any girl who'd turn into a guy for just anyone." Raven agreed, shivering at the thought.

"So then we have someone whose very manipulative on our hands as her boss."

They all nodded or muttered their agreement, "But friends, then as we earlier discussed, what does the three mystery persons have to do with this?" Starfire asked, getting back to an earlier subject.

Robin's eyes got a little tighter from under his mask, thinking. "I don't . . . think they have anything to do with these other people, Starfire." Robin said, "Maybe something with us, but not something with these people we're dealing with right now."

"Oh."

* * *

**_Two Days Ago_**

* * *

_She had the radio on, sitting cross legged in front of the side table on the floor rather then on the couch. He said it was nothing out of the ordinary for her to sit in a strange place, so she continued with her actions very casually. He wouldn't let her until she was comfortable with her actions again, so she had asked permission to listen to the radio. He of course, had yet to leave her completely alone, so he sat on the other side of the room, doing something on a computer. _

_"I like this song." She said, smiling as she brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear. _

_"You were into this kind of music," He responded. Not even bothering to turn around as he continued typing something onto his computer. _

_Finally she shut it off and turned back around to face him, still sitting down. "What was I like? Before I lost my memory, what was I like?" _

_He placed his hand on his chin, thinking and finally turning around, looking up at the ceiling. "You were a good apprentice. Very loyal, you were good at planning, and practically devoted yourself to everything you did almost to the point where perfection was your obsession."_

_She fought back a smug expression and kept her merely curious demeanor, his explanation sounded like someone who she'd look up to, and someone that was her. "Oh, really?" _

_"Yes." _

_She smiled, then slowly, it evaporated off her face. "Oh . . ."_

_"What?" He asked._

_She looked up, "Master . . . do you know who my parents are? Did you . . . ever get to meet them?"_

_He seemed to deliberate what he said next before answering. "My dear apprentice, you know what side you are on, correct?" _

_She was stunned, what did he mean by that? "S-side?"_

_He shook his head. "My dear apprentice, you aren't exactly on the best side of the people in this world."_

_"Are you telling me I'm . . . evil?" _

_He nodded his head and then opened a drawer next to him and held something in his hand that he couldn't see. "Both of us used to very feared, my apprentice." He began. "But when you disappeared, our reputation was lost, we have been forgotten, it seems."_

_"But . . . how come I only just woke up? How long have I been gone?" She demanded, standing up immediately._

_Her Master looked up from the object and turned his palm so that she could now see the slightly rusted and dirty sign. "You have been missing for three years."_

_She shook her head and then began walking over to where he stood, holding her hands out for the crest. He handed it to her and she examined the two colors on it, it was hard to see in the dark, but it was evident that this object was old. "Why? What happened to me?" She gasped, stunned._

_He took the crest from her, "Our enemies." _

_She nodded, seeming to understand as she looked down at the ground, ashamed. After a few seconds, her hands tightened into fists, realizing she should be angry rather then shameful. She looked at him with renewed determination. "What do I have to do to get my dignity back?"_

_He placed the crest on the neck of her black outfit, almost out of view. "Get revenge, child." He beg an, pulling his hands away, _

_She touched the rusted object, rubbing her finger across it as she used her powers to make it look new again. "How do I do that?"_

_"Restart your training, become my apprentice once more." He stood up. demonstrating his enthusiasm._

_She continued to stare at the crest before nodding her head. "I'll do it."_

_Without her seeing, he smiled cruelly. "Very good, we shall start your training immediately."_

_"Yes, Master. Thank you."_

_"Believe me, my dear. You training once more will be pleasure enough for me."  
_

* * *

Raven hugged her arms around herself, the cold finally getting to her. It wasn't often that she got cold, but when you're in Antarctica, I guess a few things you get used to change just a bit. Starfire, unfortunately, noticed. "Friend Raven, are you becoming 'the cold'?"

Raven suppressed a shiver, "Just a bit Starfire, don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Are you most certain, friend?" Starfire asked, seeming a bit worried.

Raven nodded, "Yeah Starfire, don't worry, I'll be fine."

Starfire turned back away from her friend with slight hesitance, looking a bit more nervous then usual. Ever since they'd had that 'near death incident' with Raven and Beast Boy (especially after Robin's orders to keep quiet), not to mention the uncomfortable silence since Robin had ordered them to keep their mouths shut, Starfire used every opportunity to get someone to talk or ask about their well-being. She'd gotten better results from Beast Boy then Raven, but even those conversations had only lasted a few minutes.

"Oh, I cannot take it anymore!" Starfire finally shouted, causing everyone to jump in surprise. "This quiet is most maddening!"

"Starfire!" Raven hissed, "Keep your voice down! You'll cause another avalanche!"

"Oh, I apologize, friends." Starfire said, lowering her voice to a whisper, but shouting nonetheless (Me: For those of you people who are actors/took drama class/people who just know, she's stage whispering). "But I find it most unfair that our friends are being told to keep quiet against their will!"

"Starfire-." Robin began, trying to get his friend to calm down.

"No! I shall not-!" Starfire was silenced as soon as a black aura encased her mouth, receiving a hard look from Raven. The aura pointed her head towards three figures and immediately, all hid behind a nearby ice block.

"You're such an idiot," They heard from a female voice. "Why do you keep making those kind of weapons? They won't do anything and we're trying to capture, not kill!"

"I just don't get why they copied _her_," A male voice responded, apparently having asked a question earlier.

Another female scoffed, her voice was very pronounced and regal. "What do you mean by 'her'? Do I no longer have an name?"

"You know what I meant." The male retorted.

"Well how-?" The seconds girls voice stopped immediately, and after a small pause she said. "You know what?"

"What?" The first female asked, her voice sounding just a little too casual.

The small sound of snow moving was almost too quiet to hear, but Robin heard it. "Titans, be ready." He breathed, still attempting to stay quiet.

"I think it's time that we finished this mission." The second female answered, the sound of moving still evident.

"When?" The male asked, still playing it cool.

A pause was heard before she answered. "Now!"

The Titans dodged just in time as the explosive hit the rock they were against. They turned to face their opponents who were all holding hands with a large silver circle outlining the floor and the area around the three.

"Friends! That is the girl!" Starfire shouted, pointing a finger at the girl in the middle who seemed to be providing the silver protective ring.

Robin turned to Raven, "Is that her?"

Raven nodded, hands glowing black as she got ready for a fight. "Absolutely." She began shouting then. "Who are you?"

"Yeah, why have you been following us?" Beast Boy demanded, pointing at the girl and getting into the shouting as well.

She white haired girl seemed stunned, all of them had masks on and only their eyes were visible. The male reached into his pocket and began pulling out an object that looked like the handle of a gun. Immediately, before the Titans could even react, the girl on the left side in gray released hand contact with the white haired girl (a long braid coming down from the mask supplied that fact) and kicked the gun out of his pocket, caught it on her toe and snapped in in half within seconds before handing it back to him.

"Get us out of here," The female ordered before the male could protest. They all rejoined hands and disappeared before the Titans could stop them.

"Oh great," Cyborg grumbled, the cannon on his arm disappearing. "We lost em."

"What did they mean by 'copying?'" Raven asked.

"Hello!" Beast Boy shouted, playing his arms over both Robin and Raven who were standing next to each other. Both gave him surprised looks, he ignored them as only Beast Boy could ignore someone he was bothering. "Does anyone else not get the connection here? _Shape-shifter_, _identity theft_?" He paused, everyone was still looking at him funny. "Whoever this apprentice is, she's been messing with us!" This time, the silence was from shock, not confusion. Beast Boy didn't quiet get that. "And whoever these other people are, are probably her enemies-."

* * *

"-But that would make them our friends, right?" He asked. "The enemy of your enemy is your friend?"

"Yeah but-."

* * *

"They don't know that." Beast Boy responded, for all they know we're-."

"The enemy, and we're-." Raven interrupted

* * *

"-In an alliance with her."

"But obviously they aren't, but-."

* * *

"-That doesn't mean they think _we_ aren't."

"So then this whole thing is-."

* * *

"-_Her_ fault." She growled. "Why couldn't she have just taken the damn potion!"

"Because she's a stubborn little bitch, just because she got away with her memory the first time going by herself doesn't mean it won't take more out of her when she brings people."

"She thinks it's like a field trip that could kill us."

"Yeah but-."

* * *

"-I don't think this girl is just following orders." Raven said. "The aura I was getting of this shape-shifter was extremely violent and devious, but the aura from the girl in front of a few minutes ago was just plain innocent and longing. I felt it from all of them, they're looking from something."

"Or someone." Robin agreed. "This is just getting too confusing."

"But friends, what if they are looking for the girl that is providing all this havoc?" Starfire asked.

Everyone stared at her, "What?"

* * *

And that's where I'm gonna end it. Don't worry, the other will be up soon enough. So, the Titans met the three mystery people, and I STILL haven't revealed their names (which is quite an accomplishment for me)! I think I'll reveal it sometime in the last chapters, so, you'll have a long wait.

**Also, I have something very important to ask you all! I'm thinking about writing a horror/romance fanfic about Raven, Beast Boy (of course) and the rest of the Titans. If you want to know what it's about, please read the following description:**

The Titans have been given the night off for July 4th, and the Titans decide to do something they've never done before. Have a masked ball to celebrate for all the other missed holidays! All is going well for everyone until a certain spirit disagrees with all the merriment. Rated T because I'll probably swear.

SO, if you want a little more information about the story I'll probably end up writing (NOT A SEQUEL . . . well, sorta, BUT NOT REALLY). Only one completely new character will be new in it so don't expect any Ella. But I think it would be fun to write, so tell me your opinion please!


	6. So It's All Her Fault?

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update, my computer has been randomly shutting down and restarting and I also decided to do that other fanfic so these might take a while to come up with. Anyways, here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"So It's All Her Fault?"**

"Starfire . . . what did you just say?" Robin stuttered.

Everyone was still staring at her, it made Starfire confused. "Please friends, am I being the 'far off'?"

"N-No Starfire, but what did you mean by they might be looking for the shape-shifter?" Robin asked again.

Starfire perked up a little, glad she wasn't saying something stupid or anything like that. "I mean precisely what I have said, friends. If friend Raven's theory is correct, then I should say that it is very likely that these mysterious Earthlings are looking for the shifter of shapes as well."

Everyone still stared at her for a few moments before it clicked in everyone's brains what she was saying. "So, if the shape-shifter is the reason why those people are here . . ." Cyborg began.

"And she's the reason we're all here because of the havoc she's causing . . ." Beast Boy continued.

"Then this is all her fault." Raven finished. "That's just great, now every time something goes wrong we have someone to get pissed at."

* * *

Her leg bounced up and down again repeatedly on the floor as she waited. "So, why did you ask me to camouflage you?"

"So that they wouldn't recognize me." He replied, not turning away from his typing. "I thought you would have figured that out on your own."

"I did, I just wanted to make sure." She said.

He paused and turned his head slightly to face her, "They are all probably trying to find you right now."

She shook her head, "I doubt it. They are probably thinking this is all my fault and are thinking that they can trust the others now."

"Exactly. So then it shall be your job to destroy that thought." He stopped and turned his head again, looking her dead in the eye, "Understand?"

She smiled and nodded, standing up and stretching. "Perfectly." She let one leg go very far out and let her hands reach her ankle easily. "Would you like me to go now?"

"No." He responded, turning to face her fully and sitting down in his chair. "Right now I would like the information you've discovered about the Titans."

She bowed slightly before standing up straight again. "Very well, who or what subject would you like me to start with?"

"I would like to know about the relationship between Beast Boy and Raven." He responded.

She giggled a little, "You mean the diseased freak and the witch?" She mocked, placing her hand in front of her mouth slightly to try and hide just a little bit of her laughter. When she was finished she crossed her arms and began once more. "They like each other more then they think or ever even intended to. The witch is rude and mean to the diseased one, but not completely heartless. And he has more heart for her then either of them would like, but she also seems to appreciate the bond between them just as well." She paused, smirking a little. "Master, are you going to do what I think you are to these two?"

"I am not sure what you are talking about, apprentice. Please, share your thoughts." He asked.

She shook her head. "Forgive me, I have distracted you. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes," He replied. "What about Starfire?"

"The alien?" She repeated. "What subject?"

"Destroying Robin."

She bit her lip. "In my personal opinion that can be backed up by facts, that would not be the best idea."

"Why not?"

"The alien is very much in love with Robin. If Robin was to be destroyed, she would stop at nothing to kill you and I."

"Then how would one make it so she was no longer a problem?"

"That is nearly impossible."

"Nearly?"

"Yes, nearly."

"Explain."

"The alien is in love with Robin, so she would not have the ability to fight him." She paused, waiting to see if he wanted to ask a question. He nodded, telling her to continue on. "So if he were to join us -whether it be voluntary or not- she would surely follow."

He stroked his chin, thinking. "Robin was once an apprentice, you know that." She nodded hesitantly. He almost laughed at the thought of how she was probably racking through her mind to try and remember that. "And he escaped, so how would we succeed this time?"

She giggled again. "I've learned a new trick, Master."

He leaned forward a little in his chair, "Really?"

She nodded, smiling. "Mm-hm."

"Show me."

She frowned, "I'd need a person to try it on."

"Well what were you practicing on?"

"A spider."

"What happened to the spider?"

She smiled so horrifically it almost made him laugh again. What had this girl been through to make her accept being evil so easily? "It followed orders."

It began to irritate him at how she was stretching this out. "Explain."

She laughed. "It drowned itself in a puddle."

He nodded, "Very well. No problems there then. And what of Cyborg?"

"We should do the same with him. The diseased one is very good friends with that one it seems. Maybe not enough to get him to join us, but surely enough to douse any chance of a rebellion."

"And Raven?"

She frowned. "I suppose we should keep her away from the diseased one. Apart they are nothing, but together they give each other a support they haven't noticed yet."

"Very well, we shall keep them apart." He stood and began to walk out of the room before he paused and turned back to her. "You may go play with the Titans now."

She grinned and nodded, "Okay!" She turned and darted out of the room, "Let me grab my weapon and then I'll go, Master!"

He watched her disappear before shaking his head and enjoying the quiet for the moment. _Stupid girl, _he thought. _So eager to destroy her own friends. . ._

_

* * *

_Beast Boy was a wolf currently, it was still freezing and he supposedly found it more comfortable as an animal. "You know, I like you better like that." Raven said, talking to Beast Boy's current form. He turned his head slightly, asking the silent '_Huh?_' She smirked. "You talk less." He growled a little, but didn't do anything else.

"Starfire, get down!" Robin shouted suddenly.

Everyone turned and watched Starfire duck as a shiny object zoomed right over her head. It went up in the air and then back around to where it originally came from like a boomerang. They all had to duck again and watched it seem to go to nowhere when a pale hand snatched out and caught it, coming out from behind a small ice mountain. "Very nicely done Robin." A female voice said. She came out fully and placed the object showed itself to be silver and crescent shaped. "I thought you would have taken the hit for her, but it seems I was wrong. You aren't _that_ heroic I guess."

"Who is this girl and why does she insult Robin so rudely?" Starfire demanded, looking at the rest of the Titans for answers. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and stood up, watching the girl with a hesitant expression.

The girl had no mask on. She was pale and wore a white dress that was ruggedly cut at the thigh and had thin straps with a square neckline. She had white hair and silver eyes and pink lips. Over all she was very pretty but had a very neutral expression on her face. "I don't really want to tell you my name."

Cyborg gave her a funny look, "O. . .kay?"

"Well, after all," She let her crescent shaped weapon scrape along the edge of the ice, leaving a white messy line. "I wear 'disguises' a lot." This silenced them all. "So you wouldn't recognize me anyway."

They didn't say anything. "Well?" She persisted, "What are you going to call me?"

"What's your name?" Beast Boy questioned back.

Her eyes blinked a few times before she smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

"What?" Cyborg asked.

She shook her hair out, "You can call me Lucinda." She spun her crescent shaped weapon and took a step away from it, still smiling. To the Titans surprise, it still continued spinning and soon began to pull into something different, morphing right in front of them. "I like to make my weapons like me." She giggled, holding one hand above her head. "Deadly."

The object stopped spinning to reveal itself to be two separate weapons entirely. They flew into her hands and she watched them all tense. "Titans!" Robin shouted, "Go!"

Raven flipped her hands out towards Lucinda, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black circle began forming on the ground around Lucinda, spiking up so that it turned into a capsule. Lucinda didn't even make a move to free herself as it formed, but once it was up, she grinned.

She held her hands out to the sides with her weapons in them, stabbing at her prison. It shattered upon impact like glass. "Try again, witch!"

"Don't call her that!" Beast Boy growled. A green wolf replaced his figure and he lunged at her. She turned her body side, dodging his barred teeth and claws.

"Missed-!" Before she could finish, Beast Boy turned into a crocodile and back-slapped her in the side with his tail. She hit the ground on her side and skid a little bit before rolling onto her back and looking up. Beast Boy landed on her as a tiger and growled at her, "Get off of me!" She pulled her legs into her stomach and kicked Beast Boy right in the stomach, launching him off of her. She jumped up and moved just in time as a blue flash barely missed her back.

She stood still and watched from over her shoulder as Cyborg reloaded his cannon, getting ready to fire again. The moment he fired she placed one of sharp weapons in front of the beam and spun it, reflecting it back at Cyborg. Cyborg's eyes widened, he barely had time to duck. She placed her hand in front of her mouth again, giggling. She gasped and moved again as a rod slammed down where she had been.

She looked over her shoulder too quick for Robin to see and then stood facing him squarely. "Come on Robin, can't you hit a girl?" She mocked, silently timing it in her head.

Robin glared at her and pulled out three disks, wondering if he could throw it before she moved. The count down in her head hit _'3, 2, 1-' _"Too slow!" She shouted before leaping away just as Starfire past where she had been. Lucinda had noticed, but Robin hadn't. Starfire stopped as soon as she reached Robin and flew up behind him, glaring down at the girl with green eyes. She took a deep breath, assessing how much damage she could take before she needed to call the back-up to end it.

Lucinda was thinking so much she didn't even notice she wasn't standing straight or breathing regularly. "What's the matter?" Cyborg called, cannon pointed straight at her. "Getting tired already?

She held up her weapons at her side, standing up straight again. "Not really, I can go for a while more." She held one crystal pointed at him, "Can you?"

"I guess we'll have to find out," He challenged back.

"I don't think you'll have the time, Titans."

Raven watched Lucinda stiffen a little and stood up straight again, her weapons disappearing in her hands. Her hands were shaking ever so slightly. Another shadow appeared from behind her, stepping out with his hands folded in his lap. "Lucinda, what have you been doing?" He demanded.

"Nothing you can prove," She responded, seeming to have gotten her spine back. Her hands had stopped shaking and she seemed much more comfortable. "I was just doing as the Master said."

"Fine. But come on, we have to get back." The boy said, he wore a suit much like Lucinda's except it was black and he had a mask on that only showed his eyes.

"Okay then," Lucinda turned with him and began walking back the way they came when a black wall appeared before them.

Raven placed her hand back on her hip and watched them with disbelief. "Do you really think we're going to just let you two leave? We saw both of you fighting the shape-shifter. Why?"

Lucinda and the boy shared a look before both threw back their heads and laughed. "You idiot, she's our friend!" She howled, not even bothering to at least try to contain her laughter.

Robin's eyebrow raised, "But . . . you were both fighting some other girl. How-?"

"There's four of us, our Master had us to scenario training, but you got in the way." The boy answered, giving them dirty looks. "Typical good-guys, always to annoying."

"So your . . . bad guys?" Beast Boy re-capped.

Lucinda continued her laugh, the boy joined in. "Very good diseased-one! You catch on quick."

Beast Boy barred his teeth, "_What_ did you just call me?"

"Ooh, I think it's getting mad." The boy said.

"Oh well, lets go. This isn't fun anymore," Lucinda waved her hand and opened up a portal.

The boy began to mutter something to the girl Robin was sure was intended for them to hear, "A with, an alien, a metal-abomination, a side-kick, and a diseased animal. A real wonder-team."

Lucinda laughed and they both entered the portal, "Titans, follow-!"

The portal disappeared along with the two, stunning the Titans.

Beast Boy crossed his arms, "Is it me, or do those two remind you of Gizmo and the old Jinx?"

The rest of the Titans mumbled their agreement.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! SO MANY VACATIONS, NOT ENOUGH TIME! BUT ITS HERE NOW RIGHT?


	7. Injured

I've now written six chapters of pointlessness and have finally had it (as I'm sure you all have) and have finally decided to make some progression in the story and this one should be better then all of the other chapters (hopefully).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"Injured"**

Beast Boy had his arms folded behind his head, seeming content despite the freezing temperature. The snow had finally stopped, making it at least a little less cold instead of actually warmer. "So, what do we do now?" He asked. "We've figured out we're up against four apprentices and a Master and that they really aren't doing anything that we know of besides training and being little shits."

Robin didn't seem to think so, "If that's all they were doing then why be way out in here in this wasteland?"

"Privacy?" Ravens suggested, "Not everyone wants to be known and out in the open Robin. If you ask me, this Master may be smart, but he doesn't appear to be doing much. To elaborate on what Beast Boy said, all this person could be doing is training a few kids how to fight."

"This is most true, friends," Starfire agreed, seeming reluctant to admit it since she was going against what Robin was saying. "But we came herer for a reason, these peoples training must be most harmful, otherwise we would not be called out with the threat of the large amount of energy coming from this place."

Cyborg crossed his arms, "Stars got a point. We need to decide right now whether we think these people are worth staying for, or they're just someone to keep an eye out for."

"We wouldn't have to keep an eye on them if we just took care if now," Robin argued.

"But what _is _there to take care of?" Raven asked, pointing out the obvious."They're good fighters, but the most they could do in a waste land like this is just ruin a few glaciers."

"But they could move out of here and start attacking other places!" Robin shouted, "We should stop the problem before there's one to begin with?"

"But we can't stop what isn't there," Raven pointed out."Face it Robin, we don't have a purpose here. It's not against the law to be strong."

"But-!"

"Are you always this distracted?"

Everyone turned around to see a girl with sunglasses and black hair, just sitting on the glacier, acting as if it was nothing out of the ordinary that she was there. "Who are you?"

She had a mask on as well, you could hardly see anything of her. All you could see were pieces of her hands from her gloves that didn't tuck in to her sleeve. She removed on and flipped her palm up, showing the fresh-looking burn on her hand. "Number one," she said, letting the large '1' on her hand stare them down. "We don't use my other name anymore."

"Are you the shape-shifter?" Robin asked, the girl seemed curious rather then hostile. Something he clearly hadn't expected.

She had one leg over the edge, the other was bent up with her elbow resting on it, the other at her side. "Yes," She said, still talking normally. "I hear you've been looking for me," She paused, "Is that true?"

"Eh, sort of." Beast Boy said, looking around at the others. "Uh, why have you been following us?"

"You're here," She responded as if it was obvious.

"Uh . . . yeah, I know." Beast Boy said akwardly, not sure what she was getting at. "So you've been following us as different people . . . because we're here?"

She seemed to assess the situation for a moment before getting up and skidding down the ice mountain, turning her heels so that she didn't fall. Once at the bottom, the Titans braced and armed themselves in seconds, prepared for the worst. She didn't seem to be aggressive though, just . . . curious. "Why am I such a threat to you?" She asked, eyeing each of their weapons speculatively.

Nobody answered. What she was saying was true, they really had no reason to be afraid of her . . . right? "I don't blame you though," She said kindly, taking steps toward them. "I'm a bad guy, right?" She said slowly, still walking towards him. "It only makes sense that I'd act like one, right?"

"Uh . . . right?" Beast Boy answered, his answer sounding like a question. She smiled and he felt . . . strange. How could someone so kind be training with evil people?

Her smile never left her face, or what they could see of it. Her hands were folded gracefully behind her back, "You guessed right."

Raven's eyes widened, snapping out of the warmth she'd felt when pure fear spiked her veins instead. "Beast Boy-!"

The self-proclaimed Number One pulled a glowing bright hand out from behind her back, it all seemed to be happening in slow motion to Raven. Her body felt heavy and she seemed to stop breathing. Beast Boy's eyes widened, but that's all he could do before her fist slammed into his chest, sending him flying into the ice rock behind him.

The Titans, all except for Raven, leaped into action, beginning a ferocious fight with Number One. Raven darted away from the pack, racing to where Beast Boy's body was now slumped on the ground. He was bleeding, badly. "Beast Boy!" She shouted, kneeling next to him. "Beast Boy, can you hear me?"

"Ugh," He moaned, he blinked a few times, looking up at her slowly, "Raven?"

She blinked a few times, her vision was becoming blurry. She felt something warm on her cheek, leaking down a bit. Before Raven could reach up and see whatever it was that had gotten into her eye, Beast Boy's glove hand reach up and touched her cheek, getting whatever was there. "You're . . . crying." He croaked, seeming very drowsy. "Raven . . ."

Raven smiled a little, trying to reassure him. She wasn't actually sure why she crying, he'd get better . . . right? It was just a little blood, nothing to worry about . . . right? Raven patted his hand, "Hey, don't worry about me." Beast Boy said, giving a weak smile of her own. "I'll get better," His grin widened a little. "And now we have a reason to leave, right?"

"I don't think this is the excuse we were looking for, Beast Boy." Raven said bitterly, moving her hands to his chest.

Beast Boy tried to shift away, but was too weak to do so. "What are you doing Raven?"

"Healing you, now stop moving," She snapped. After a few seconds though, she touched his shoulder more gently and tried to help him into a more comfortable position. "Just . . . stay still," she added quietly.

Raven once again placed her hands on Beast Boy's chest, barely hovering above his wound. Instead of flinching away again, Beast Boy watched her eyes carefully, very unlike Beast Boy's normal attitude. Raven's hands glowed a pale aura, the blood on Beast Boy's uniform slowly reverting back to where they originally were. Beast Boy was stiff, holding his breath at the very abnormal mixture of pain and exasperation. "It won't last long," Raven said, trying to distract him. "We need to get you back to the Tower within a few hours, its too big of a wound to heal completely. It's gonna come back."

"Great," He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. "So you'll have to do this _again_?"

Raven bit her lip, "No . . . " She looked away for a few seconds and then looked back. Her magic had done as much it could, so she put her hands down. "How do you feel?"

Beast Boy still had his teeth clenched together, he released a breath and opened his eyes. "I can . . . still feel it."

Raven leaned down and pulled his arm around her shoulder, gently getting him onto his feet. "I told you, it's still there. It's just like a . . ." Raven paused, trying to think of a way to explain it to him with words he'd understand. "It's like a band-aid you'd wear for a few hours until you got it fixed for real." (Me: Sorry, couldn't come up with anything else).

Beast Boy grunted a little as she held him up, "So, what? It's just gonna all of the sudden re-appear again?" Raven looked away, appearing guilty. Beast Boy's smile turned into a frown again. "Are you okay?"

Raven didn't answer for a moment, instead she turned to see the rest of her teammates still fighting Number One. At that moment, Robin was knocked backwards skidding on his feet and landing next to Raven and Beast Boy. He looked up at the two, "How are you doing Beast Boy?"

"I've been better," his friend grunted.

"We need to get him back to the Tower, Robin." Raven said harshly, "Soon."

"How much time to we have?" Robin asked.

"Four hours, maximum." Raven replied, "We've got to leave now!"

Robin nodded, "Titans, retreat!"

Starfire and Cyborg immediately ducked back, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, surrounding them all in her black aura. Raven's glowing eyes met the girls, her sunglasses still in place. The girl's head turned to the side slightly and she gripped the edge of her sunglasses, as if she was going to take them off. But the black of her magic engulfed her before she could see what she was going to do.

Number One pulled of her sunglasses along with her mask, shaking her long, slightly messy hair out. The black completely countered the white and pale coloring around her, "Master?"

A man stepped out from the shadows, he seemed to be very good at that. "Yes my apprentice?"

"That girl . . ." Number One turned around and face him, "Why does she look like-?"

"Think about it my apprentice," The man answered, walking away. "It will come to you in due time."

The girl paused, thinking about what she'd just done. Any trust the Titans thought they'd had here was ruined, and now one of their own was mortally injured. He could die if they didn't get there in time. She'd lied to them.

So why did she care?

"Apprentice!" The man snapped harshly. "Come!"

She stepped away from the spot they'd disappeared and turned, running after her mentor and leaving her thoughts behind with her.

* * *

Raven and the others appeared in front of the T-ship, thankfully there wasn't much snow on it. Just a thin layer. The glass around each seat flipped up, allowing everyone access to their spots. Cyborg offered to take Beast Boy from Raven, but she shook her head.

"It's okay, I can do it." She responded dryly, "Just get in the ship."

Cyborg hesitantly did as he was told, Starfire and Robin following orders just as slowly. Raven flicked her hand, making stairs for them with her powers. She helped Beast Boy climb them as quick as possible, trying to keep him steady. One at the top she helped him lower himself into the chair. "Can you even strap yourself in?" She joked lightly.

He gave her a weak smile and a thumbs up, grabbing his seat belt and (with a small effort) pulling it across his body and clicking it into place. Raven stood up on the ship and let the glass close, hurrying over to her own spot and sitting down in it.

"Everyone ready?" Robin's voice said through the headset.

"Check," They all said at the same time.

"Then let's go."

* * *

Cyborg parked the car on the roof, not bothering to take the time to put it in the garage. Beast Boy's time was running out, they only had one hour left.

"Beast Boy, how are you holding up?" Robin asked, speaking into the microphone as Beast Boy hovered above their home, preparing for parking.

". . ."

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, more concerned as as the ship continued lowering.

". . ."

"Friend?"

". . ."

"Raven-!" Robin began.

"I'm on it," she interrupted, evaporating out of her seat.

Raven stood on top of the T-ship, landing on top of Beast Boy's section of it. She bent down and looked through the glass, nearly hitting her head on it went the T-ship jerked, hitting the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," She chanted, lifting the glass with her powers. Once it was open the sight she saw was horrifying. "Cyborg!"

Everyone was out of their sections immediately, Cyborg jumped out and ran around to Raven's side. But all they saw was Raven and Beast Boy's forms looking like shadows as they faded into the Tower. "She's taking him to the medical room, come on!"

* * *

Raven set Beast Boy's slightly limp form down on the bed, careful to only focus on her work instead of him. She plugged the machine in, making sure everything was working. At that moment the door opened, she heard the gasps, but still just ignored them. Her movements were wired, she couldn't think of anything else.

Cyborg began helping, Robin and Starfire stood stunned at the door. Cyborg took the plugs and began placing them on Beast Boy, the monitors began reading pulse, blood form, Raven was too zoned out to tell the rest.

Raven felt hands on hers, holding her back. "Friend, there's nothing left for you to do," Starfire said, looking nervous.

Raven watched her friend for a few moments before turning and walking out of the room without a word. Everyone shared a look until Cyborg turned back and began to work on Beast Boy again. "Starfire, maybe you should-."

"I understand friend," Starfire bowed out of the room, leaving the boys alone.

She held her other arm, looking at the door now shut in front of her before turning and walking to find Raven. She walked until she found a door with her friends name on it, "Raven?"

There wasn't any response for a few seconds, then, the door slid open on its own, revealing Raven with her hands on the window sill, staring out of it. "Friend?" Starfire asked hesitantly, walking into the room and hearing the door shut behind her. "Raven, are you well?"

"Starfire?" Raven's voice asked.

"Yes friend?"

"How did you feel well Robin get's hurt?" She asked, still looking out the window.

Starfire's face turned sad, "It is . . . most hard, friend." She walked over and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder, Raven's head sagged.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Raven said quietly.

"Raven-."

Raven turned around and hugged Starfire very tightly, Starfire patted her friends head and sighed. "I do hope so, Raven. I do very much hope so."

* * *

And that is where I shall end it I think. Beast Boy dying and Raven flipping out . . . yeah that's good. Sorry that this chapter is sort of short, but the next chapter is going to be really long (and have something important in it if I write it correctly) so I wanted to make sure you all didn't stop like mid-chapter and be like "THIS IS SO LONG!" so I stopped here.

Anyways, bye!


	8. Medication

**PLEASE READ:** Okay, so I've been getting messages from people saying they were worried that I had quit on this story, or the other story that I am currently working on (which is also a Teen Titans fanfic for Beast Boy and Raven) that so far, a lot of people like. But anyways** I would like to make this statement: No matter what, or how long this takes, the stories I begin will always be finished!**

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8  
**

**"Medication"**

Raven sat alone in her room, unsure of what was going on in the medical room. She only came out of her room when it was early, so hardly anybody saw her, and she never took her hood off anymore. Raven refused to admit it to herself, but the rest of the Titans could see it considerably. Raven was more worried about Beast Boy then she would about any other of the team.

* * *

Starfire rested her head on her palm, sighing every once in a while. Robin and Cyborg were almost always in the infirmary, making sure Beast Boy's condition didn't get any worse. But the thing was, it wasn't getting any better either.

The static of the box in front of her made her head snap up, "Hey, Starfire, you there?"

Starfire clicked the button she was told would make this "walkie-talkie" work. "Yes, friend Cyborg, I am here. Do require more objects to consume?" She asked, releasing the button, remembering if she didn't they wouldn't be able to talk back to her.

"No Star, we're fine." Cyborg said back, "But could you come in here for a second?"

She clicked the button again, "Gladly friends."

Starfire got up, leaving the box (walkie-talkie) where it was on the table. She headed down the hallway into the medical room, knocking on the door to see if it was okay. "May I enter?"

"Yeah Star, you can come in," Robin's voice said dully.

Starfire walked in, a little concerned now. But she cast his tone aside, knowing they were probably just tired. "Friends, how is Beast Boy doing?"

Robin and Cyborg shared a look, "Star . . ."

Starfire's eyes widened, "W-What has-?"

"I think . . . I think he might be in a comma Starfire," Cyborg replied before she could panic too much.

Starfire looked unsettled, "Please, you can fix him then, yes?"

Cyborg sighed, "Star . . . it doesn't look like there's anything more we can do for him."

Starfire eye's continued to widen, except they appeared to be watering as well. "But . . ." She glanced at her friends unconscious body. "Then when will he wake up?"

Robin walked in front of her, bracing himself. "We don't know Starfire. . . for all we know, he might not."

He stiffened, expecting Starfire to run over and hug him forcibly, but he stopped when he noticed her just watching Beast Boy. She seemed to understand more then he'd thought, "Who shall tell Raven?"

After a moments pause a static-layered voice said. _"You don't have to."_

* * *

Raven walked out of her room, hood still over her head. Every once in a while, she'd comply to her bodies to needs and go into the kitchen at a normal time to get something to eat or drink. She walked over to the cabinets and picked a mug out of the table.

_"Friends, how is Beast Boy doing?"_

Raven almost dropped her mug, surprised at Starfire's voice. She looked around and then stopped, Starfire wasn't in the room. She noticed something on the table and paused, listening to the conversation.

_"Star . . ."_ Robin's voice said hesitantly, making Raven freeze.

_"W-What has-?"_

_"I think . . . I think he might be in a comma Starfire,"_ Cyborg's voice interrupted this time.

_"Please, you can fix him then, yes?" _Starfire seemed to be panicking.

_"Star . . . it doesn't look like there's anything more we can do for him."_

_"But . . .Then when will he wake up?"_

_"We don't know Starfire. . . for all we know, he might not." _Robin said after a pause.

There was another pause before she asked. _"Who shall tell Raven?"_

Raven was in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. After a moment though she put her cup down and clicked the button unthinkingly and said into it, "You don't have to."

She didn't wait for a response before letting it drop to the floor, the crunch told her the old toy had probably broken, but she didn't stop to see. The only place she couldn't do much destruction was in the basement, and her powers we're on the brink of breaking any minute now.

* * *

The white haired girl held her head in her hands, "What has she done?" She breathed.

All three of them were in the same room, She was just the only one to have talked in a while. Her voice was the next to speak, "I can't believe she'd do something like that."

He paused before responding, "I think . . . I think I know a way to fix this."

She stared curiously, "How?"

He got off of the box he was standing on and showed her, "She made these . . . just in case. She had a note made for them too. We don't need them though, but if we tamper with them a little-."

"We might be able to save him," Her voice said, nodding. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time."

* * *

"Is it finished?" Her voice asked asked.

"Just about." He replied. "Done." He said, holding up the objects in the dark for Her to see. The light from the one small window reflected on the object.

She came running in, "Hurry up! Someone's coming!"

Her hands grabbed the objects immediately and placed them in the wooden box. She then lifted up one of the floorboards and placed the items under it. A white portal appeared as She used her powers to make it. The boy ran through and then the red haired girl, pausing as she watched her friend place a note on top of the box. "C'mon! Hurry!"

She nodded and placed the creaky floorboard back in the ground before running through with her friends.

A small sniffling was already being heard along with footsteps just as the portal closed.

* * *

Raven turned the corner, sniffling a little. Most of the old objects in the basement had been trashed, but thankfully no one wanted them anymore anyways. "Hello? Is anyone down here?" She asked quietly, not really in the mood for a fight at the moment. She could have sworn she heard something.

No one replied. Instead she continued into the dark of the room, glad of the space from her friends. Everyone had been trying to console everyone about what had happened, though what she really needed right now was just some alone time. Her foot creaked on one of the loose boards. She took another step forward off of it before sinking to the ground.

Her chest felt like it had been ripped open, like someone had torn out her heart, mangled it, and then returned it. It was one of the most horrible feelings she'd ever had, and yet it wasn't completely undesirable. Right now all she wanted was to be berated and scolded for not being able to prevent what had happened. Leaving . . . she couldn't even think about it.

Finally she looked up and saw something glittering in the floor boards. "What the-?"

Hesitantly Raven gripped the wood piece and pulled, surprised at how easily it came up. Tossing the wood aside, she picked up the object out of the dirt from the ground. Dusting the dirt off of the bottom, she placed it on her lap and a piece of paper drifted to the ground. Very carefully she picked it up and unfolded it, smoothing out the creases. The handwriting was interesting, but what was even more important was what was written on it.

_**I know what happened, you don't have to be afraid. Trust me though, you used to remember who I was. The potion isn't going to last long for me, but this one in here will be permanent. A year ago, you met me. And you will know that I'm the only one who can help you. Please trust me and take the one that has your name on it. Otherwise history will repeat itself, and there will be absolutely nothing you can do about it. Make everyone take them. Including him. Please.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**A friend.**_

Raven stared in disbelief at the note before folding it back up and opening the casing. Inside five bottles all labeled with names and filled with clear liquid were behind held by a velvet lining. She carefully picked one up and held it to her point of vision. What did she have to lose? Uncapping the bottle, she opened her mouth and tilted the bottle, spilling every drop of the unknown substance down her throat.

She noticed first off that it didn't taste like poison, but then again, if it was poison, it really didn't matter. The demon half of her was immune to most poison, and the types they weren't had been banned many years ago. After downing the bottle with her name on it, she put it back down, noticing that nothing was happening."What the-?"

All at once, voice began filling her head. Things that were familiar, but she didn't understand.

* * *

_There was some girl with a white cloak on, a lot like hers, also wearing an outfit like hers._

_"That's . . . That's none of your business!" She snapped, "Leave me alone!"_

_The room was dead silent. Then, "**What have you done!?**"_

_"I . . .am . . . not!" She screamed. "Stay . . . away . . . from . . . my . . . mind!"_

_ "I'm not afraid of it, if I disappeared you wouldn't remember me." _

_"Is my life really that bad?"_

_"What are you going to do? Seduce him? Because that's the only way you can make him uncomfortable enough to tell you anything about where we were. He's dealt with mean you long enough to be used to it, why not try the other way around?"  
Raven snorted, "You would like that wouldn't you?"  
"Yes, in fact I would."_

_He clicked the button on his screen that showed the matches name. "Because __you're the match."_

_"You never forgot to turn the alarm about watching for me off."_

__

"So for three hours you've been playing hide and seek?" Robin questioned skeptically.  
"Yes." The two culprits answered in unison.  
Raven crossed her arms, "I don't believe any of it. I think they were up to something."

_Raven's fists were clenched and Ella was ready to stop her if she threw a punch at Ella, "This is none of your business Ella."_

_"I'm sorry I put you through all of this." Raven muttered to Ella.  
"I wouldn't be who I was today if I hadn't gone through all of this Raven. If I didn't have this . . . I don't know what I'd be. But rest assured Raven, I don't regret any of it." She said calmly._

_"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO YOUR FATHER WAS**!?!?!"_

* * *

Raven gasped, blinking a few times as her eyes re-adjusted to the dark. She realized a moment later that she was lying down, Raven guessed she had collapsed on the floor. She groaned, expecting to have a head-ache or at least be sore from the fall. But to her surprise, she felt fine. Great even. "What the hell?" She breathed, getting back up onto her feet. She moved back over to grab the bottle.

She saw it and picked it up, "What are you?" She asked it, knowing it wasn't going to answer her. After a moment she noticed something still in it and turned it upside-down with her hand up, catching the next note in her bottle. She opened it up and read it aloud, "You've drunk yours, now its everybody else's turn. The girl who attacked Beast Boy is the one you've forgotten. When he's well again, come back, we'll explain everything there. You've been lied to, and there isn't much time. I'm sorry we can't explain more, but you've got to trust us. We're sorry.

-Us.

Raven stared at the note in disbelief before placing the bottle and note on the floor and closing the box, latching it shut again. She picked the box and note up again, holding them tight in her hand as she headed upstairs once more.

* * *

Robin had his arm around Starfire, leaning her head on his chest sadly. Cyborg had his arms crossed and was glaring at the ground, living up the sad aura in the room. They were all sad, but they guessed Raven felt a lot worse at the moment.

The door burst open then, "Raven?" Robin asked surprised. Starfire raised her head, pulling away.

Raven didn't answer them, instead she placed a worn, wooden box on the table next to Beast Boy. She opened it up to reveal four bottles in a velvet casing, one of the indents where a bottle had been was now empty. Each was labeled with one of the Titans name on it, all except for Raven's name.

She placed her empty one and a note next to the box, she picked up Robin and Starfire's bottle in one hand, and Cyborg's in the other. She held them out to them, "Drink it."

The three of them shared a look, "Raven-." Starfire began.

"Do it," Raven ordered, "Trust me."

No one moved. Then, slowly, Starfire got up and walked over to where Raven was, taking the bottle with her name on it. "Friend . . . if it makes you happy, I shall drink the bottle."

"Starfire-!" Robin shouted.

Starfire downed the bottle before he could say anything else. Raven motioned for Robin to come towards where they were, and he quickly did as he was told. Starfire finished the bottle and handed it back to Raven. "Raven, what does this-?" Starfire gasped and Robin caught her just in time.

"Raven, what did you do?" Cyborg shouted.

"She's remembering," Raven replied, not taking her eyes off of her.

"Remembering who?" Robin snapped.

Raven met his eyes calmly, "Ella."

* * *

Starfire's Memories

_She turned her head to him. "Please friends, what is wrong with friend Raven? Is she having 'the episode' as you and Cyborg put it? Or is this another one of those girl things Robin once mentioned?"_

_After a moment of hesitancy, Starfire stepped forward with the usual smile plastered on her face. "Welcome new friend!" Crushing Ella in a hug, Starfire continued her greeting._

_Ella stood up, "Why don't you find out Starfire?" Ella challenged good-naturedly, "Try and blow some of that steam off on me why don't you?"_

_Ella launched herself off of the edge of the roof and into Blackfire. It was just in time, the blast rebounded and hit a part of the roof rather then the helpless Starfire._

_"Ella?" Starfire touched her friends shoulder gently but the only result she got was her friend collapsing. "Raven! Beast Boy!"_

_Starfire looked up as Ella ran past her. "Friend? What is-?" Starfire gasped as Ella stopped to look at her, Raven's former marks burned on her skin._

__

"I have to go Starfire." Ella said, her voice muffled slightly in Starfire's shoulder as the alien engulfed her in a bear hug.  
"Oh but friend! I will miss you!" Starfire whimpered, not willing to let go.  
"No you won't. You won't remember me at all."

* * *

Starfire's eyes snapped open again, she felt Robin's arms grasp firmly around her. She steadied herself and stood up, removing her head from his chest, "Robin . . ." She pulled away and grabbed his bottle from Raven, "You must drink this! We have forgotten someone very close to us!"

"We couldn't have forgotten anybody Starfire," Robin said, taking the bottle from her. "I never forget a name or a face."

"First time for everything Robin," Raven said in turn.

Raven handed a bottle to Cyborg as well, "Sit down before you take them."

Cyborg and Robin sat down in the chairs against the wall, "Well," Cyborg began, holding his bottle up to Robin's, "Cheers."

They clinked them together and chugged the bottles, after a moment they became in the same state as Starfire had been only seconds ago.

* * *

Robin's Memories

_"Ella!" Robin's hand gripped her wrist with the knife in it and glared at her, "Killing yourself is not the way out of this." He said sternly.  
Ella jerked her wrist away, "That depends on the situation were in Robin."_

_"Episodes and girl problems?" She glanced at Robin, "What exactly do you talk about when Raven isn't in the room?"_

_Upon letting go, Robin came and stood in front of her. "So, . . . you really are from the future? Huh?"_

_Ella growled, "How could he?"  
She stepped out of the circle. Robin grabbed her arm, "What are you doing? That will kill you!"_

_Robin rustled his hair a bit to try and calm down, "Well, yesterday-."  
"I already told you I didn't know anything." Raven interrupted, assuming the wrong thing.  
"No! Not that um, well when you caught Ella yesterday and were on the ground you kind of . . . well you let Beast Boy put his arm around you like you were . . . uh . . . yeah." He finished. Practically ready to explode._

_Robin stepped forward. He was smiling slightly. "It was nice to know we have a good future to look forward to." He said.  
Ella shrugged, still smiling slightly. In an instant she grabbed him and hugged her future Uncle. "You're a gonna be a amazing leader on day Robin." She whispered. "You just need to learn when to let loose sometimes." She hissed, teasing as she released the Titan leader._

* * *

Cyborg's Memories

__

But the moment he read the name, Cyborg felt as if he couldn't breathe, "No." He gasped, glancing from the screen to the sleeping girl in the bed. "That's impossible!" He shouted a little louder than before. Hesitantly he walked over and grabbed the hood of Ella in his hands very gently. With his eyes closed, scared that if he opened them his worst fear would be realized, he removed Ella's hood and opened one eye.  
As soon as he saw what he knew was confirmation of the facts his computer had brought up, he dropped the hood back on her face and grabbed the microphone that lead into the main room where he knew the others were currently having lunch. At the top of his lungs (too filled with shock and adrenaline to not) he screamed into the microphone. "**GUYS! GET IN HERE! NOW!**"

_The Titans attention shifted away from a frozen and unmoving (and possibly not breathing) Raven to the girl who was now fuming with anger in the bed next to Cyborg. "Oh sh-."_

_"Great! Just great! I wake up and I get to deal with __this_? Are you kidding me!?" Ella ranted. She turned back to Cyborg. "What the hell did you have to go and do that for? This is why I didn't want anyone to know about me! I'm not even supposed to _be_ here!"

_Faster then would have been thought possible for someone his size, he ran and hugged Ella. "I'm gonna miss have someone like you in the house. Someone to shut Beast Boy up and get Raven to get mad without blowing something up."  
Ella giggled and hugged back for a few seconds. "Don't worry Cy, I still do that."_

* * *

The girls waited patiently until Cyborg and Robin woke up, when they did, they were shocked.

"Man," Cyborg breathed, looking over at Raven. "How could I forget _you_ had a _kid_?"

Raven's patient expression turned irritated, "Shut up, you didn't even know who the father was."

She turned away from them and grabbed the bottle with Beast Boy's name on it, "If you notice," She began as she removed the bottle. "You aren't tired anymore. I think," She began unscrewing the top and walking over to Beast Boy's bedside, "Whoever made it knew Beast Boy would be in this condition, not to mention the rest of us feeling like crap, and put a healing concoction in it."

She opened Beast Boy's mouth a little with her powers and poured the liquid into it (Me: You know, if you think about that sentence enough . . . nevermind). He coughed for a few seconds, but it went down without him spitting it back out.

* * *

Beast Boy's Memories

_"I think you're gonna need a bucket over."_

_As her rant continue, Beast Boy had his hand on Raven's back reassuringly. The young goth continued to empty the contents in her stomach.  
_

_The girl wiped away some of the tears on her sleeve and turned to face him again, "Y-You said you remember Trigon, right?" She asked, sounding very quiet suddenly.  
He smiled a little, trying to cheer her up. "Who could forget him?"  
Ella smiled weakly, to Beast Boy's surprise she seemed very frail all of the sudden. Almost fragile. "Yeah well, you know how he just magically disappeared when Raven defeated him?" He nodded, "He didn't exactly disappear."  
"What are you talking about Ella?" Beast Boy asked, very worried now. "Is everything okay?"_

_"I can think of a few things." Beast Boy said, his eyes shining with such joy in the situation that it made Raven want to do something violent to him all the more.  
Raven looked disgusted. "That sounds disturbingly perverted the way you put that." Raven pointed out, "And so does that 'captor, prisoner' thing."  
Beast Boy's grin grew. "And what exactly do you mean by 'perverted' Raven? Because whatever you think of I'm sure I can come up with something worse as a punishment."_

_Ella's hand clenched into a fist and she brought it in front of her face, "Something like that." She opened it and blew as some of her magic blew on them._

_"If __Raven_ is my dream girl then _you're_ my daughter." He scoffed  
"I am your daughter." Ella said plainly.

___"We don't know anything about the future! The only one who does is the one you want to kill, and since you can't trust her then we will have nothing to do with you people!" Beast Boy shouted, standing up and putting his arm around Raven._

_Beast Boy was next up as he walked towards her. He crossed his arms, smiling smugly. "You're quite a handful, aren't you Elles?"  
Ella grinned. "You wouldn't love me if I was anything different." Beast Boy held out his arms which Ella gladly excepted. It was nice to hug Beast Boy without any awkwardness. He didn't have to pretend anymore. "I'll miss you Beast Boy." She said. Then, lowering her voice so even he could hardly hear, she breathed. "You're gonna make a great father one day."_

* * *

Beast Boy hadn't woken up as quick as everyone else, so eventually, everyone left the room after about half an hour. They deserved a break. Raven now sat alone in the room, and, despite herself, held one of Beast Boy's hands in both of hers. "Beast Boy . . . can you hear me?"

She sighed when she didn't get a response, lowering her head, "I guess not."

* * *

Beast Boy awoke in the dark, he then opened his eyes to see his room being lit only by the moons luminescent light. He was about to move when he heard someone else slow, but quiet breathing in the room.

'_Is Cyborg in here?' _He though_t 'But then why is he holding my hand?'_

He turned in confusion and stared at the sight he saw, "Raven?" he whispered, he didn't get an answer, "Are you awake?"

Clearly she wasn't. No surprise, he noticed. The clock read about 1:30a.m. He smiled at her, her left arm was on the bed he was on (barely) and her head rest in that. Her right hand was the one holding his own. '_Poor Raven, I wonder how long she's been here._'

He yawned, only noticing then how great he felt. A lot better then before when he'd passed out from the pain in the ship. "Man Cy, you're a genius." He yawned as he layed his head back down, facing Raven but still giving her space. He place his other hand over hers and slid his right out, making it more comfortable for him to sleep. "Night Rae," He whispered as he went back to sleep.

* * *

I finally made them remember the little pain in the ass, aren't you all happy? The story is actually going to be making progress from now on rather then everybody wandering around in the cold. And to top it off, I STILL haven't named the real names of the kids or the Master's real name. By the way, in case you didn't realize, 'Number One' lied to the Titans when she said they were all bad guys, all she did was morph her Master as well (hence the boy's presence) just to make it more convincing.

So, anyways, there shall be much fluff in future chapters! Later!


	9. Good Morning

I hope you liked the fluff in that last chapter. It only gets fluffier from here on out (hopefully)!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**"Good Morning"**

Raven's eyes fluttered open as she awoke to the light of the morning. Her back ached, which wasn't really surprising considering she'd slept on a chair that night. She turned her head to see Beast Boy still peacefully asleep. Raven sighed, it was taking longer then she thought.

Then she realized something was touching her hand, and looked down. What she saw made her blush a little, forcing her to pull her hood back up over her head. She was about to move when she heard a small groan come from the green changeling in front of her. Raven froze, to scared to do anything.

Beast Boy's own eyes opened more slowly then Raven's did. Her eyes were wide, and the blush deepened on her face. She was thankful she'd had the sense to pull her hood up earlier.

He took a deep breath, clearly still a little groggy. Beast Boy still didn't appear to notice Raven's rigid stance. "Oh, hey, Raven." He said, smiling a little. "Have a nice sleep?"

"I-." She stopped, her wide eyes turning suspicious. "How'd you know I slept here?"

Beast Boy didn't appear to notice her suspicion. "Oh, I woke up last night."

Raven then figured she had a good guess of what had happened. Or at least pretend she did. She held up their intertwined hands, "So you did this?"

Beast Boy nodded, "You did it first."

Raven pulled her hand away. "I did not."

"I woke up like that," He said, "Maybe you did it in your sleep."

Raven knew very well she hadn't done it in her sleep. But she wasn't about to admit that to Beast Boy, "I doubt it, but very well."

She stood to leave when Beast Boy said, "Raven, wait!"

She paused and turned back to him, "What?"

"Can you do me a favor?" She waited, he propped himself onto his elbows and then sat up. Raven was still waiting in the same place she had been earlier, so he patted the space on the bed next to him. (Me: That all sounds dirty.)

Raven stayed where she was for a minute before hesitantly walking back to where he was and sitting next to him, leaving plenty of space in between them. "What is it?"

"I think . . . we need to talk about something . . ." He didn't finish.

Raven swallowed, surprised at how dry her throat had suddenly become. "What's that?"

Beast Boy sighed, not looking at her. "We need to talk about . . . us."

She felt every vein inside of her freeze, scared to death. But she refused to let her voice break. In fact it was quite a harsh tone she had, "What _about_ us?"

Beast Boy flinched, she felt guilty instantly. But he talked before she could, "Raven. . . we didn't . . . tell the Titans . . . about Ella. I mean how she's like . . . you know . . ."

"Ours?" Raven finished.

He flinched again. But after a minute, he turned back to her with a new attitude. It was still nervous, but he appeared to be ready to say what he needed to. "Yeah . . . ours. I mean, I think the others deserve to know the truth. I mean, they _are_ our friends. I think we can trust them not to be weird about it."

Raven looked shamefully at her hands, "Beast Boy . . . Are you sure you want to do this?" She turned to look at his face. "I mean I know they're our friends, but I'm not sure if I'm really comfortable with telling people about something we haven't even _done_ yet." She made a face at the thought, but ignored a shiver that was trying to creep its way up her spine. Instead though, much to her shock, a hand was placed on her spine instead.

"I know how you feel, Raven." Beast Boy said, "I mean, when I found out, I wasn't exactly comfortable with it either. And I'm not saying I'm all good and dandy with it now either but," He took his hand off her back and cupped her hands instead with his. "I think we're good enough friends to tell the others."

Raven looked him in the eye and for the first time in a long time, Beast Boy saw genuine fear in her eyes. "Raven-."

"Fine," She said, interrupting him. Raven removed her hands from his and stood up, "Call them in."

"You want to tell them right now?" He asked, surprised.

"We don't have a lot of time, Beast Boy." Raven said, handing the notes she'd read to the others earlier to him. He read them as she talked. "It's either now or never."

Beast Boy didn't say anything until he finished reading them. "Alright . . ." He pulled out his communicator that was still in his back pocket. "Hey, guys . . ."

* * *

Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were all sitting in chairs in the medical room. After the surprise of Beast Boy waking p, they were further confused when they were asked to sit down.

Raven was facing the window, and Beast Boy was sitting on the bed in front of them.

"So . . ." Cyborg began. "What are we here for again?"

"Raven and I would like to talk to you about . . . something," He said. Raven still refused to look at them.

"Any chance you could specify what that 'something' is?" Robin asked.

"Yes, please friends," Starfire looked clearly concerned. "Tell us what you wish us to know."

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, as if she knew, she looked down at the ground, hands still on the window sill. "Do you remember how Ella and I refused to tell you who her father was?" They all nodded, "She let it slip to Beast Boy."

Their eyes widened before they turned to him, "Who is it?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy took a deep breath before saying, "Me."

* * *

It felt like no one had said anything for hours, when, in actuality, it had only been about five minutes. Beast Boy was looking down at his hands, almost ashamed. Raven still had not moved.

But their comrades eyes appeared as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. They were stunned, hardly able to comprehend what they had just said.

Finally, Cyborg snapped out of it first. "I just had the weirdest hallucination."

"As did I, friend." Starfire said, shaking her head. "I thought I had just heard our friends say that-."

"It wasn't a hallucination!" Raven snapped. Her fingers were digging into the window sill, "I told you we shouldn't have told them!"

"Raven-," Beast Boy said, trying to calm her down.

"We're just . . . surprised Raven, that's all." Robin cut in before Beast Boy could finish. "You're . . . sure it's Beast Boy."

"She had . . . green hair," Beast Boy mumbled. "In the light, it's just really dark, so it looks black." Raven nodded, back still to them.

Cyborg pressed his hand to his forehead, "Wow . . . I never thought that'd happen."

"Neither did I," Raven mumbled.

Starfire was also surprisingly calm. Very slowly, she stood and walked over to where Raven was. She gently place a hand on Raven's shoulder, everyone remained silent. "For confiding your secret, we are most grateful."

"So, then your serious? Beast Boy is your . . . Ella's father?" Cyborg asked, clearly too shocked to say anything else.

"Yes," Raven answered.

"And you're . . . married, right?" Robin asked after a moment.

Beast Boy sighed, rolling his eyes. Raven was rubbing off on him. 'Leave it to Robin to think about a child out of marriage at a time like this.' "Yes, Robin, we are married."

Both Cyborg and Robin shivered, but Raven did not appear to notice, or she chose to ignore them. "This is . . . good or bad?" Starfire questioned.

Raven finally turned to look over her shoulder at Beast Boy, both looked hesitant. Finally, Beast Boy said, "We're . . . not sure, Starfire."

"Wait," Robin cut in then. "So does that mean that . . . Ella is helping us?"

"It's gotta be, who else could have sent the-?" Then Raven stopped, realizing what had happened. "Oh no."

"What Raven?" Beast Boy asked, alarmed.

"It's her."

"What is her?" Starfire questioned.

"Ella. It's Ella."

* * *

The radio was in, she was allowed to turn it on in her living quarters if she asked. It wasn't on very loud, and the station she had the radio on was a request station for nerds basically, all they asked for was old classical music.

Then, the station woman, who sounded strange, came back on. "_Next caller please."_

Number One rolled her eyes, it was so-.

_"I'd like to request Hero please, by Skillet."_

She sat up almost at once, there were people laughing in the back round, very faintly but only someone with her level of hearing could have recognized it. The woman was quiet before saying, "_Well, that's not a common request._" And nothing else. The song flipped on, and she had no urge to change it. She was too curious, and she doubted she'd get into trouble.

"_I'm just a step away  
I'm a just a breath away  
Losing my faith today**  
Falling off the edge today!**_

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman**  
I'm not superhuman!**  
Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn**  
Falling from my feet today!**  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero_

_**Save me now!**  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me  
**Just in time!**_

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
**My voice will be heard today!**_

_I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
**I'm not superhuman!**  
My voice will be heard today!_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
**My voice will be heard today!**  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero  
**Save me now!**  
I need a hero  
To save my life  
A hero'll save me  
**Just in time!**  
I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero  
Just in time  
Save me just in time...  
Save me just in time..._

_Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives**  
And we're not ready to die**_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero-  
**I've got a hero!**  
Livin' in me-_

_I'm gonna fight for whats right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
**I will be ready to die**_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero**  
Save me now**  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me  
**Just in time!**_

_(I need a hero!) Who's gonna fight for whats right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
(I need a hero!) Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make them believe?  
I need a hero_

_I need a hero!_

_A hero's going to save me just in time!" _

Number One listened as the song finished, then stiffened as a voice behind her said, "Enjoying the music?"

She jumped to her feet and turned to see her mentor, she bowed immediately, "I-."

"_I_ don't want an excuse," He snapped back. He glared down at her, "Turn it off, I don't want you listening to that radio anymore."

"Then shouldn't I just destroy it?" She asked, standing up as he turned to leave.

He paused, "You may." He said before leaving.

Number One turned back to the radio, hearing the door close behind her. She raised her hand and flicked her finger at it.

Violet stripes severed the radio before fading back into her hands. She scooped the remains and dumped them in the trash without giving it a second thought.

* * *

The Titans found themselves in utter silence in the T-ship. Once again, they were heading back to the cold version of hell they had left to find the people that had given them a note. Raven was perfectly content with sitting in the silence until she saw something pop up on her screen.

It was a little blinking box that said '**CHAT REQUESTED'**. She opened it, confused. She hadn't know you could e-mail in the T-ship.

It was predictable who it was from though.

_'You okay?__' _It read.

She sighed, beginning to type back. _'Fine, why do you ask?'_

Within seconds, a message came back to her. _'You seemed upset, anything I can do to help?'_

She glared at the box, _'I said I was fine.'_

Again, another response. "Persistent bastard," She muttered.

"Did you say something, Raven?" Robin asked through the headset she'd forgotten she was wearing.

"Nope, sorry." She said, switching it off before she could get a response. She got another e-mail instead.

_'I heard that.'_ It read.

_'Of course you did.' _She wrote back.

After a minute._ 'Why can't you just admit that there's something wrong and let me help?'_

_'Maybe I don't **want** your help.'_

_'Everyone needs help sometimes, Rae.'_

She _sighed_, _'Just drop it Beast Boy. Please? That's how you can help.'_

_' . . . . . . . . . fine.'_

She sighed, and then noticed another text underneath that one.

_'But tell me when you want my help, okay?'_

She nodded to herself, _'Okay.'_

_'Promise?'_

She rolled her eyes before typing in, _'Promise. Now pay attention to the monitor!'_

_'Yes ma'am!'_

**CHAT ENDED**

Raven let her head fall back onto the seat, looking out the window. The clouds were nice, but there was no sun out. Raven then realized what was happening that she hadn't noticed.

So far, as Robin had told her last year which she had denied, Raven and Beast Boy were becoming quite . . . close. They'd already been good friends before and now they were just . . . similar now. Somehow Beast Boy had become more quiet, not that anyone complained, but was also just the same jokester he was before but just . . . more mature. True, Cyborg and himself did play as many pranks, if not more, then before, but they were actually (though Raven would never admit it) very funny. Considering they only played pranks on each other though. It was only funny until Raven threw someone out of the window (Me: Anyone else notice that's what Raven supposedly does in like, every fan fiction?).

Raven, though she really hadn't noticed until now, had also changed. She was a lot more calm, and very rarely did she truly get mad at anyone rather then just irritated. With her there was a big difference between the two. She sighed, saying out loud what she knew that she'd been denying since this whole thing had all began.

"Nothing is ever going to be the same again," She breathed. Her headphones we're still off, but one other person was thinking the same thing.

* * *

If anything, they felt worse then if they were the ones to have been attacked.

"How are we exactly going to go about this?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, "It's not _that_ hard."

Her anger rose, "Then why don't you go first?"

He backed off, "Alright, fine."

He showed the girls how to work the hook, how they could go undetected as they broke into the building.

"So what? We're just going to ditch them?" She called up quietly.

"I left clues," He hissed back. "Now be quiet!"

They both did as they were told as they entered the building, both quite nervous. Once they got in, if they were caught, everyone, maybe even the whole world and especially the time stream, was doomed.

* * *

"I CAN FEEL THE PRESSURE-!"

Shutup! Haha, lol, Paramore songs. Good stuff. The song I borrowed to use in this was "Hero" by "Skillet" as said in the video. It's a good song I heard recently and I thought it would be a good idea to make the 'bad guy' (who you should all know by now) be listening to a song about heroes so . . . it's in there now. I love irony.

Um, so, I hope you liked this chapter and, if you haven't already, check out my third story that's also in progress right now that is still a Beast Boy and Raven fanfic. It might give you something to do. It's a little more romantic then this one. You'll have to read it though, I don't want to ruin it for you but it's called "An Invitation You Never Wanted". . . .mysterious. Anyways, later!


	10. Sanctuary

Once again, sorry for taking so long.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**"Sanctuary" **

Raven pushed the scarf on her neck closer to her face, hiding her mouth more from the wind. "I don't remember it being quite this windy."

"I don't remember most of anything lately," Beast Boy said, smirking at her.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. Beast Boy, the first time he'd done it, had scared everyone with what he'd said, mainly Raven. "Knock it off, BB."

"You know I don't whine _that_ much, Cy." His friend said.

Starfire shared a look with Raven, both smiled before turning away.

"Of course, friend." Starfire said kindly before getting a burst of snow in her face. She squeaked.

Robin helped her get the snow out of her face and hood, "You okay, Star?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Stupid wind," Beast Boy said, wiping some snow off his own jacket. "Its not even cold anymore! Just windy."

"Raven, could you shield us from it?" Robin asked, mimicking Beast Boy's own actions.

Raven nodded, putting her shield up around them from all sides so they were in a black bubble. They all sighed in relief, the wind-blown snow slapped against the shield, but other then that, they were safe from it.

"Why didn't we just do this earlier?" Cyborg asked, the thought finally occurring to him.

They all stopped and looked at each other, realizing their own stupidity.

"Uh . . . because we wanted to prove ourselves against the elements?" Beast Boy suggested.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Sure, let's go with that."

* * *

The climb was becoming more and more difficult. Every step had to be calculated, every move had to be though of before made. One slip up could cost the world its life. And every word was a risk for getting caught.

"How long have we been up here?" She panted, clinging to a side of the building.

Her strength was waning as well, "Somewhere around four hours."

"Come on," He sighed, "If we stay still to long, we'll freeze."

They all let out a huff before continuing up the building.

"STOP!" She screamed.

They all froze and watched as she moved slowly towards the window. She peeked inside before a light smoldered at her fingertips, and her hand easily fazed through it. In went the rest of her, they waited patiently for a few moments before -much to their surprise- the window shattered completely. Glass fell to the ground, along with a bundle of something. But before anything could even hit the ground, the things froze in midair, except for the bundle, that disappeared.

She looked out the window and waved them in, "Come on, hurry!"

They shared a nervous look before swinging the rope to the left, hurling themselves through it. They landed quietly, but the wind from the outside would've covered it up anyway. She waved her hands, rewinding it as if it hadn't been broken in the first place.

"You're too good at that," Her voice didn't echo, but she kept it low nonetheless.

She shrugged, her eyes were amused but her face was hard set. "I've broken a few things in my time, its not new."

He glanced at Her, and they both smiled. She hissed but said nothing, turning and walking down the hallway, dimming her light.

* * *

Number One was holding her legs to her chest. The air in her lungs didn't seem to want to stick, and she had no idea why.

The pain was almost unbearable, and heavy tears were streaking down her face. The aching in her chest made her feel as if somewhere in her core, something was deeply wrong.

"It'll go away," She breathed to herself, rocking in her position.

As if in disagreement, she felt a hard blow to her cheek, though nothing actually touched it. She made no cry of pain, but simply hit the floor, remaining on her side. Her eyes were unfocused, and she couldn't find the energy to see clearly. Everything hurt, or hurt so much she couldn't feel it anymore.

"Apprentice?"

Fear filled too, and as if even the pain was afraid of him, it left at once. She stood at once, wiping the tears off her face as if they had never been there in the first place. She placed the sunglasses over her eyes before waiting patiently for her approaching master.

"Yes, sir?"

"Where've you been?"

_Crying_. "I must have fallen asleep, what do you ask of me?"

"The Titans have returned."

The color drained from her face, "He should have _died_! I must have miscalculated, let me take care-."

"No."

She froze, fear rushing over her body, but never let it show. "What are your orders?"

He placed two hands on her shoulders and got down on one knee, staring hard at her face. Confusion replaced fear, and she tried very hard to resist question. She succeeded until he spoke.

"You haven't seen a mirror yet, have you?" She shook her head.

He got up, removing his hold on her (to her relief) and walked away. He came back shortly with a mirror, and kept it at his side until he was in front of her. "You're recent morphing must have affected your outer appearance, see for yourself."

He turned it towards her, and she stared, now in shock. It was impossible not to be. "No . . .!" Her quiet scream was louder then any actual one. Her chest was shattering inside her, "Why?" She demanded of him.

He glared at her, "Don't use that tone-!"

Her hands swung forward, knocking him backwards with an invisible power. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She shrieked at him before running away and racing to her room.

He sat dumbfounded and angry before realization hit him. The only power he had over her was mental, and, she could unintentionally control anyone she wanted to.

'_So that's why_,' he thought.

She was silent.

"You will lure them here, and I will tell you then what to do. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. How should I got about this?"

He paused, then he turned and stood by the door. "It's in your report."

_How could I have forgotten that!?_ "Of course, my apologies."

"Are you alright, apprentice?"

_Since when does he care?_ "Of course, just tired-."

The door slammed shut.

She sighed and walked to her report file on the

* * *

Everyone was beginning to doubt it's worth until something hard hit the front of Raven's shield. They jumped in surprise, because so far it had been an easy walk.

Raven pulled the thing back with her powers and into the safety of her shield.

"It's a . . . rock?" Beast Boy questioned, going to touch it.

Robin smacked his hand, which he pulled back quickly, glaring at him. "We can't risk you getting hurt again," He insisted, "Cyborg?"

The rock was glowing a white color, and Cyborg scanned it. A red light filled the comfort of their black shelter before a metallic voice that belonged to none of them said, "**OBJECT IS SECURE.**"

Then, as if in response, the rock glowed brighter. All of them raised their arms to defend their eyes, and then it stopped. They lowered their arms in time to see it crack open, revealing a bunch of kids in hologram form. Three, to be exact, that all had covered faces. In fact, they knew those kids.

_"You've been lied to," _A very intellectual and soothing voice said. It was the girl's voice, the blonde they'd seen earlier.

_"And it's our fault," The other girl said politely, but with a more normal attitude to it. "We've been in hiding too long-."_

_"Go," _The boy interrupted, playing with a computer in his hands. Then he turned and pointed right,_ "That way. From the coordinates in which you are standing on, just go straight that way." _

_"And hurry," _the second girl said, _"We don't have much time."_

It spurted out and flicked off, turning into nothing more then snow and gently floating to the ground. They stood and stared at the spot said snow had landed until a small cough interrupted the quiet.

"Friends, should we not continue walking?" Starfire said quietly, her eyes focusing on her shoes.

"Er, yeah," Robin said, and they kept walking in awkward and confused silence, though it forced them to ponder in their own confusion, which didn't do anybody any good.

* * *

They walked until they found themselves completely worn down by the time they reached their destination, which was probably the most annoying of it all when they realized that it _was_ their destination.

"I give it a three," Beast Boy said, framing it with his hands.

"I give it three _seconds_," Raven replied, voicing her opinion of the buildings stability.

Cyborg had scanned it already, "It's safe," He assured them. "And there's no life forms inside."

"Then we better get inside before we freeze out here," Robin said.

"We're in Rae's shield," Beast Boy said, knowing he was pushing it with the name. Raven herself said nothing. "We're okay."

"Despite your belief, Beast Boy," Raven said icily, though she didn't know why, "I'm not invincible."

"Oh, well-?"

Before Beast Boy could come back with some stupid remark, he was grabbed by the collar of his jacket and literally dragged inside, despite his protests. Raven released her shield around them as they approached and then felt an instant whip-lash, like someone had just back-handed her across her head as hard as they possibly could. She said nothing, but stiffened as they walked. No one noticed.

The moment they were inside, they realized just how freezing they were, despite Raven's protection for them. They all sighed in relief.

"Finally, we've got a place to relax," Beast Boy said soothingly. Everyone realized then just how beat they were.

"Yes," Starfire paused and glanced at Robin, "We are resting here, correct?"

Robin nodded, "Yeah," He looked at his pooped friends, "We're in no condition to do any more walking-."

"Raven?" Beast Boy sat up from the couch, alarmed.

Raven pressed her back to the wall, and was somehow peripherally aware that Beast Boy had jumped over the back of the couch (which probably wasn't that hard considering he always did that because he was too lazy to walk _around_ it. "It's a waist of time," He'd claimed once. Raven had simply said the conversation was a waist of time and ended it abruptly).

A hand grabbed her from under her arm and around her hip, "_Raven_?"

The voice was distant, and dream-like. It was very soothing, at the same time. Raven registered how tired she was and leaned her head to the side, feeling something hard but comfortable support her. She heard words that sounded like muttered, but was vaguely aware of it.

"Isn't that cute?"

"She's tired, it's not my fault!"

"You didn't have to rush to her, BB."

". . . So?"

Raven leaned farther into the thing pillowing her, surprised a how warm it was. She felt herself shift, and a chorus of 'oohs'.

"Is there a bed or something I can put her on?" A nervous voice said, but Raven could somehow sense admiration and pride in the voice, but more reluctant to feel it at all.

"I do not know, let us explore."

". . . Can you carry her, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah."

Raven felt the ground disappear from underneath her, but her pillow remained intact, so it didn't matter to her. She took a deep breath, and heard a small giggle. It was slowly dawning on her that Beast Boy was carrying her through the house, and was her comfortable pillow, but didn't really care. Apparently her power exertion had been a bit over her limit, and therefor collapsed. She listened to what she was pretty sure was Cyborg's explanation, and was thankful he didn't mention Raven was probably still awake, though she could sense he sort of knew. And he was the only one. Otherwise Beast Boy would have gotten someone else to carry her, though she had no idea why. It would have been a hassle, and she wasn't fond of the idea of being the 'hot potato'.

Then the though of being a vegetable made her inwardly laugh, considering she was also in a semi-coma-awake-exhausted faze at the moment and was enjoying it.

Beast Boy, who was oblivious to Raven's awareness, carried Raven all the way until they found rooms at the end of the hallway. There were five of them. The others split up, going to their rooms separately and wishing Beast Boy a good night.

"Night!" He hollered back, but just so he wouldn't wake his comrade.

He walked down to the last rooms, and turned right, walking into the room. It wasn't anything special, but it was a mess either. Someone had tried to make the best of their situation.

Beast Boy walked over to the bed and sat down on it, somehow being reminded of Ella. Through this whole time, it never occurred to him what she'd done, but he still decided it didn't matter. Putting Raven in the bed vaguely reminded him of how a dad would put his little girl in her bed, how he would do for Ella one day. He smiled at the thought, and then shuddered because he was getting carried away. He put her down on her bed, tucking her in, and then froze.

There was blood on her hand.

He let her off him immediately and searched the room until he found a band-aid box in one of the drawers. He pulled a big one out and took her hand lightly in his, sighing in relief as he wiped the blood away. It was just a snagged splinter cut, it looked like. The splinter wasn't even in her hand. He was surprised she hadn't felt it.

"A half hour in here and already you're bleeding," He muttered to himself more then her, "And you call _me_ clumsy."

'_Well you _are,' Raven thought silently. And without Beast Boy's knowledge, Raven inwardly tried to search for feeling any pain. She found none. She decided she was just truly that tired until she felt some time of material brush across her face in the shape of a hand, removing hair she hadn't noticed had fallen there before she completely went unconscious.

Beast Boy left the room, shut off the light, and closed the door behind him before entering his own room. He hadn't removed Raven's cloak because honestly, the blankets didn't look all too warm (not to mention Raven probably wouldn't have been very happy to know he had removed any part of her clothing. He shivered at the thought, and just how wrong that sounded).

When he entered his own room, he took off his shoes, turned off the light, and pulled the covers over him (and they _were_ warm, in fact). The moment his head hit the pillow he was out cold.

* * *

**8:00a.m.**

* * *

When Starfire awoke, she heard footsteps.

"Hello?" She squeaked. Nobody answered.

Starfire was debating on whether or not to investigate when her door opened. She nearly screamed until she saw the faces.

"Oh, friends," She sighed in relief, "What wakes you at such an hour?"

"We're having a secret meeting, Star," Robin said, both entering the room.

Starfire misunderstood, "Then I shall go fetch Raven and-."

"NO!" They both shouted, and then shut the door behind them before they could be heard.

"It's a _secret_ meeting, Star," Cyborg said, "Just us."

"Oh," Starfire became confused. "And . . . what is this secret meeting of?"

"Beast Boy and Raven," Both said in unison.

Starfire's eyes widened, so Robin continued. "Star, don't you think they've been acting a little weird around each other lately?"

"Does is truly matter, friends?" Starfire questioned back. "For all we know, they could have had a fight, correct?"

"But if they had a fight," Cyborg said, sitting on a chair in her room, "They'd have ignored each other- er, Raven would have ignored Beast Boy. So it has to be something else."

"Is it any of our business?" Starfire asked, trying to understand her friends concern.

"There our team, Star," Robin said, sitting down next to her. "Of course it's our business."

"Well what have you concluded is the matter?"

Both Cyborg and Robin shared a look before saying, "They like each other."

Starfire's face went pale, her mouth dropped, and her eyes widened before they looked away. "Th-that is most impossible!"

Robin gave her a hard look, "You know something, don't you?"

Starfire sighed, "Yes."

"Tell!" Cyborg shouted before getting a dirty look from Robin. "Right, sorry."

Starfire shook her head, "I wish I'd never heard it . . ."

* * *

Starfire got up from spending the night in Raven's room, not having felt comfortable in her own by herself. This house was, in fact, very strange to her and she was frightened of it. She had asked Raven, of course, but she'd been half-asleep. It was around six when she left, and when she heard it.

* * *

Both boy's got the same reaction Starfire had, and jumped. "SHE WHAT-!?"

"SSSSHHHH!" Starfire hissed urgently. "It was just sleep talking, friends. It probably did not mean-."

"Starfire!" Robin whispered, "When you're asleep, you're subconscious says things that you mean, but wouldn't say aloud."

"Because they are not true?"

"Because you're scared," Cyborg replied.

* * *

And that's where I'm going to end it.

Haha, you silly peoples. You didn't actually think I was going to _tell _you what Raven said?

Not yet, at least.

Truthfully I'm just happy I got this chapter done.

Until the next one my dearies!

*

*

*

*

*


	11. I'm Not Afraid of Anything Prove it

Chapter 11 is up! Yay!

I would like you all to know the sacrifices I am currently making for these stories (I have another one called "An Invitation You Never Wanted", I think I've mention that fanfic before. Still BBxRae of course). My arm is in considerable pain and my right hand is numb (making this difficult to write) because I got blood drawn in my right arm. The nurse slipped the needle in (Which hurt like a mofo, of course) and then proceeded to tell me it'd slid out of place, so she had to wiggle it around WHILE IT WAS STILL IN MY ARM until it went back into the nerve she wanted and drained two big tuby things of blood. When she took it out, it didn't hurt that much, and then I got a tad bit of feeling back before it went numb again.

I fear the day when I get full feeling back.

This is another chapter that I've fond of the name. Especially since it associates with the last words of the chapter and some of them in this one. Enjoy!

P.S. Sorry it took so long!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**"I'm Not Afraid of Anything!"  
"Prove it."  
**

"Afraid . . ." Starfire seemed indecisive. "Afraid to . . . say these thing yourself?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said.

Starfire bit her lip before shaking her head, "Friends, then what do we do now?"

They all just looked at each other before Cyborg smiled.

"Incessantly harass them in private until they get together." Robin and Starfire gave him disbelieving looks. "What? It worked with you two!"

Two pillows were thrown at him, making him fall off the bed, considering both were thrown with considerable strength. Martial arts master/being an alien and all.

* * *

Raven awoke the next morning, yawned, and then realized how stiff she was.

"Must've slept in an awkward position," She mumbled to herself. Then, her eyes lit up with remembrance. Beast Boy. Being carried. The splinter tear (which considerably hurt a bit now that she was awake). She groaned.

Raven knew four things had a good possibility of happening today:

1) She was going to be pestered with, 'How are you feelings?' and 'Are you okays?' until everyone had asked or heard it.

2) Robin was going to be particularly annoying, as was Starfire

3) Beast Boy was going to act off today in an attempt to act normal around her. (Physical contact with Raven in prior normally did that to him).

4) They most likely were going to leave the safety of the place.

She was fairly sure she despised 4, and . . . well, she figured today wasn't going to be the best day. But then again, what days _were_ good when you were in the middle of hell frozen over?

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos," she muttered, waving her hand. Her bag (previously in the little storage pocket of her powers) dropped into her room. She glanced at the clock (that somehow worked) next to her bed on the side-table. It was only 7:30, so no one was probably up yet. She quietly got her powers to drop the bags of her friends in their rooms too, using her powers to get them in the right spot. It wouldn't be a particularly good idea to get Robin and Starfire's bags mixed up. Explanations that would follow would be . . . at the least, killer awkward.

After dressing into fresh clothes, she shoved her old ones into the bag, save her winter-wear, which she washed in the bathroom connected to her room. Raven was beginning to get the feeling that this place was made quickly, but thoughtfully. Every room had a bathroom, a comfortable size for someone with her standards. The person who had last inhabited the room had probably been a lot like Raven.

Beast Boy himself, had just finished changing. Despite Raven's attempt to keep things quiet, he'd already been in and out of sleep, and the sound had just snapped him out of it. It felt nice to be out of his old, nasty clothes and in fresh, clean ones.

Raven looked up at the two thumps. "Knock knock."

She gave him a disapproving look, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yep, oh well." Beast Boy walked over and sat on her bed.

"Come in, Beast Boy," She muttered sarcastically. Beast Boy grinned at her. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"How's your hand?"

'_And so it begins_,' she thought to herself. "Fine," She said, lifting her bandaged hand. "Thanks, by the way."

His eyes widened. "How did you-?"

"I honestly don't think you want to know," She replied simply.

Beast Boy thought about it, and then they made a silent agreement that she'd tell him some other time when he'd remember.

* * *

Back in the city, that was being guarded by Jinx and Kid Flash at the time, they walked around aimlessly.

"They've got it too good here with me gone," Jinx stated boredly, noting the lack of criminal activity.

"Isn't that, I don't know, a good thing?" Kid Flash replied, repressing laughter.

Jinx huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sexy!"

For a moment, Jinx's eyes sparked pink, thinking the comment had been placed at the two of them. Her spark was gone as soon as it had come when she saw a bunch of teenagers, girls, except for three or four.

"Bite me," The black haired girl snapped. She was short, skinny, brown skinned and brown eyed, with an irritated expression on her face.

"Where?" The other girl, white and normal sized, a good weight, red-haired and brown eyed smirked. She was joking, of course.

"Keep it in your mouth," The brown skinned, black haired boy laughed. "And in a room, where we can't see."

The blond girl smirked at the black-haired girl. "I think that's what she intended to do."

"God, I hope not!" The blond boy, white as well, and a well-looking fellow.

The short girl wrapped her arm around the uncomfortable looking Asian, hugging him to further unnerve him. "No promises."

She let go after the laughter started.

"Do you always watch teenagers?"

Jinx turned back to Kid Flash, "Yes." She said sarcastically, "Because it's such a _huge_ turn on."

Kid Flash grinned, "Really?"

"Hey!"

Jinx turned once again, and once again, they still weren't talking to her. But a far more interesting character this time.

A pale girl, so blond her hair was almost white. She had blue light blue eyes, and was, least to say, not fitting in this crowd.

"Thought you left," The dark-skinned boy said.

The newcomer pulled her hair back behind her ear. "I need you to give this to Mason, okay?"

The short girl took it, "We'll get it to him."

Jinx heard a clicking sound behind her, and saw Kid Flash taking a picture of the girl with the camera in the communicator.

"Do you always take pictures of teenagers?" She asked, mocking him.

"No," Kid Flash then began clicking buttons on it before frowning. "Look."

Jinx looked at the picture he'd just taken of the girl compared to some Robin had sent to everyone, updating knowledge of criminals or suspicious characters. How he managed to get pictures in a fight was beyond her but, needless to say, it was the same girl. But underneath it had: PURSUE AT OWN RISK.

They shared a look before Jinx flicked her powers out at the girl. It knocked her onto her side, making the teenagers scream.

Kid Flash was in front of her in an instant, and Jinx followed, stepping in between the children and the suspect. Kid Flash had the girl cuffed, and under control in two seconds flat. Jinx's eyes glowed pink, and her powers crackled around her fingers.

The girl seemed to have known that this was going to happen. "Give them the box, Jamie."

The red-haired girl, who had snatched the box from the short girl, handed the box to Jinx. Jinx's eyes stopped glowing and she grabbed it, hexing the outer look until it revealed something wrapped in tissue paper. She unrolled it and found a little book.

"What the-?" She began.

Then, a spark in the back of her mind made her flinch. She'd seen this book before. But where-?

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" The mystery girl said, eying Jinx who was nursing her head.

Kid Flash shoved the girl forward, none to gently, until they were next to Jinx. "You okay?"

"Fine," Jinx replied, shaking her head. "Let's get her back to the Tower."

"You're a Titan?" The blond girl asked.

"Shut up, Kailey!" Jamie hissed. Then addressed the two Titans, "She wasn't doing anything."

"Yeah," The other girl said.

Jinx showed them the book, "Whose Mason and why does he need this book?"

They remained quiet.

"Come on," Kid Flash said, "They've got nothing to say to us."

They began to walk away, girl in custody, back to the tower. Needless to say, it was a long walk.

* * *

She was just as calm as Raven would have been, had she been the one interrogated without risk of pain.

"So, what's your name?" Kid Flash asked, sitting across from her. Jinx was guarding the door.

". . . Analexia," She said. "You may call me Analexia, it's my full first name."

"Alright, Analexia," Kid Flash said, sliding the book to her across the table. "What's the significance of this book?"

Analexia inhaled, "One day." She said, "The entire explanation will take one full day, and by the time I'm done, we shall leave, together, all of us unharmed, and go help my friends. Trust me, you'll get it," She said, when they looked to objecting. "But for now, get comfortable. It's going to be a long explanation. . ."

* * *

Raven had no idea why she was allowing him to do this. It was, nonetheless, an interesting experience though.

Beast Boy re-wrapped her hand, moving so slowly and gently that Raven hardly felt it.

"There, all-." He began, then noticed Raven's eyes. "Raven! What's wrong?" He asked alarmed, "Did I hurt you?"

Raven's eyes were pink, an interesting contrast to the purple, and a tear was leaking down her cheek. "N-no, I'm fine."

Beast Boy moved closer to her, removing the tear with his thumb. "No, you're not. What's on your mind?"

Raven looked away, but Beast Boy's hand remained on her face before he took it away and replaced it on her hand. Raven looked back at him, "Don't you get it?" Her voice was quivering a little, hardly more then a whisper, so as not to alert her friends. "This is _our_ fault! Ella . . . she's _our_ responsibility. How'd she get back here?"

Beast Boy sighed. He'd realized it a while ago, but had been in denial about it. "I . . . We're gonna fix it Rae, that's all that matters."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not," He said honestly.

* * *

"You aren't scared at all?" Her voice asked quietly in the dark.

"Nope," he whispered back.

"Liar."

"I'm not!"

"You are too scared."

"I'm not scared of anything!"

"Prove it."

It took him a minute to realize she'd cornered him. "Uh,"

Her hand reached into her back pocket, pulling out Her P.H.O.N.E. "So, are you gonna call or am I?"

He paled, "I-I don't have anything to prove to you!"

"Ssh!" Her voice hissed in the darkness. "Come on," her phone disappeared into her pocket. "We've gotta find her before She gets back."

* * *

Starfire blinked awake. She was unsure of how long ago Robin and Cyborg had left her room, but she realized just how tired she was. She got up and grabbed her luggage (thankful but surprised to find it in her room) and took out a fresh pair of clothing. It was very similar to Blackfire's clothes and the clothes Starfire had worn she'd first come to Earth. Starfire had found the last time they'd been here that her normal clothes weren't very suitable for the weather, and so her old ones were much warmer. She also enjoyed not having to wear her coat indoors anymore. She glanced at the clock, and her eyes widened. It was almost noon. She'd never slept that long in her life.

She knocked on Robin's door, fully dressed and hair brushed. "Robin? Are you awake?"

No response.

Starfire sighed before wandering into the larger room, where she found Beast Boy watching TV. "Good morning Beast Boy, how are you on this . . . today?" Starfire found there were really no good words for the situation. And when she didn't have anything nice to say, that was pretty bad.

He turned around on the couch, "Hey Star. I'm good. Thought you would've slept more, aren't you tired?"

Starfire shook her head, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "No, I am well. I too, thought you all would not be up for some time. Please. Are any of our other friends up?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Raven was up a few hours ago, but she went back to her room. I'm not sure if she went to sleep or what."

Starfire then remembered what Cyborg has said earlier, _"Incessantly harass them in private until they get together."_

She smiled. "Oh."

She leaned over the couch from behind before walking over to the kitchen-area and searching for things to consume. "So . . ." She began, Beast Boy turned his head away from the TV back towards Starfire who was searching the cabinets. "I have noticed . . . you and Raven are doing the handling the situation well."

Beast Boy's eyes darted back towards the TV. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"I do not believe Robin and I would have handled it quite the same," She said, pushing him a little back into his comfort zone. Starfire was feeling through Beast Boy's pushing limits and his comfort zone, getting a feel of the landscape.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said a little more calmly. "Robin probably would have hid in his room or something."

"Yes," Starfire laughed, knowing that's probably exactly what he would have done. "But you and Raven seemed to have handled the situation much differently."

Beast Boy's ear pricked up, and he turned to Starfire. "What do you mean by that?"

Starfire got up from the cupboard so she could see his face. She feigned simple innocence. "You have grown closer and are much more physical, correct?"

Beast Boy felt his ears go hot and his face was burning red. "W-Well I-I-."

Starfire knew she was hitting a nerve. "Please, have I said something wrong?"

"I-I, well, me and R-Raven-."

"What about Raven?"

Their attention snapped to Raven, who was now in the door frame. Beast Boy relaxed immediately. The silent rule between them was that if you were teasing someone about liking someone else, the minute the person of the others affection entered the room, the teasing stopped at once. But then he paled.

Starfire had never applied to that rule.

"We are simply discussing the relationship between you two," Starfire said, still with her wide-eyed innocent look plastered on her face.

Raven eyed the abnormally discolored Beast Boy, "And what exactly were you saying, Starfire?"

"I was simply saying that the physical and mental contact between the two of you has grown-."

"What?" Raven interrupted, shocked. She had been sure Beast Boy was saying something inappropriate. She hadn't thought Starfire was the one who'd said it! "A-And what did Beast Boy say?" Raven managed, regaining her composure.

"You came in before he could answer, friend." Starfire replied, managing to find some cereal, pouring herself a bowl. She smiled inwardly at how Raven now had pulled her hood over her head, and how Beast Boy had shrunk so far into his chair it looked like it was eating him._ 'So this is what it's like to be on the other side of the teasing,'_ She thought.

And Starfire found she was having fun.

* * *

A boy, maybe thirteen, sat at the bar of the club. He was waiting patiently, and had been for the past few hours. But he knew they were coming, so it didn't matter.

"Wanna dance?" A voice said from behind him.

He turned and saw her, a girl who was about his age, black haired with the tips dyed a neon pink.

"Sure," he replied. The boy himself was black-haired, and blue eyed.

He escorted her to the dance for before the music started up.

"So, what's your name?" She asked him. She was a good dancer, and stayed on beat.

**  
". . .Uh oh.  
Here's the truth, you're kind of hot.  
But when you open up to talk, I can feel them going soft . . ."**

"Ma- . . . Ace," The boy replied.

The girl's piercing blue eyes revealed nothing, but her lipstick darkened magenta lips smiled a little. "Jade." She said, "My name's Jade."

"Nice to meet you Jade."

**"Don't ask me to sign your skin.  
Can't you see these little kids?  
And you're the kind of girl to take home to mom,  
If my momma was dead!"**

Jade was a good dancer, it turned out. She seemed to be using something else besides her body to get it to move, like she was dancing for something else. He smiled.

"You're a good dancer." He said.

She glanced up at him, and smiled again. "Thanks, you too.**"**

**"Girl, I dig your fanny pack.  
Riding low behind your back.  
Give them boys a heart attack.  
Uh oh.  
But don't come at me when with those lips,  
Saying you just want to kiss.  
Cause lord only knows where you've been!"**

It was eventually apparent to him that this girl was, had he been so bold to ask, way out of his 'league' as a lot of people put it. He never really understood that.

"Hey, Ace?"

Ace glanced up at Jade, "Uh, yeah?"

"I think that girl over there is staring at you."

"Huh?" He turned.

**"Don't ask me to sign your skin.  
I'm honestly not interested.****  
And you're the kind of girl to take home to mom,  
If my momma was dead!"**

Sure enough, some girl in a black hooded coat was watching him from the corner of the room. He would've though it was his physical attraction (not that he was one to brag) but then he saw her eyes. He sighed.

"How much were you payed to come over here?"

Jade smiled, "Ten bucks," she said. "But I don't need much convincing to dance with a cutie like you. The money was just extra."

She handed him a card, "Call me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Ace turned to the girl in the corner. A dead man walking.

**"No good.  
You're up to no good.  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk.  
Now you got me kind of thinking, like maybe I would.  
So hard to be good, it's so hard to be good!"**

"You Mason?" The girl asked, an attitude in her voice.

"Yep," he said. "Did Lucinda send you?"

"Lucinda?" The girl stood up straight from leaning against the wall. Her cat-like eyes narrowed, "Analexia sent me, actually."

"Right, Lucinda." Mason replied. The girl seemed confused, "Uh, it's a long story."

"She's telling another one to us at home." She gestured to the dance floor, losing the suspicion in her eyes. "She _recommended _we come get you."

"We?" He asked, curious.

Her eyes narrowed again. "I'll ask the questions, smart ass."

"Yes, ma'am." He said, not being sarcastic in the least. "May I have the privilege of knowing who my interrogators will be?"

**"No good.  
You're up to no good.  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk.  
Now you got me kind of thinking, like maybe I would."  
**

"Jinx," the girl said, still not pulling her hood off, but her pink eyes never left him. She was searching for something.

**"So hard to be good,****  
It's so hard to be good!**

**This is V.I.P. party boys.  
And we've got a few things to say to your nasty, trashy, hoe's.  
Girl, where'd you get your outfit?  
Pick n' pay?  
You're momma picked but she sure didn't pay!  
I didn't pay money for my body!  
(What?)  
What are you supposed to be, some Long Island Lolita, honey?  
(Lolita!?)  
Are you sure you're even a woman?  
Is that a house arrest bracelet in your pocket, or do you got a dick like me?"**

Mason made a face at the song. It was funny, but he wasn't really used to swearing words yet. Even Jinx's use of the word 'ass' had made him twitch a little on the inside.

**"You're the kind of girl to take home to mom,  
If my momma was dead!**

**No good.  
You're up to no good.  
But damn you look good and I'm drunk.  
Now you got me kind of thinking, like maybe I would.  
So hard to be good,  
Its so hard to be good!"**

"Come on, you're coming with me." Her fingertips sparked pink. "And you'd be smart not to try anything."

**"s-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s.  
Can't handle it, can't handle it.  
Damn that girl she's scandalous."**

Mason nodded, having seen first-hand what some people who'd threatened Jinx had looked like. They left just as the fading words, ironically, seemed to go awfully well with their situation.

**"s-c-a-n-d- to the a, to the l-o-u-s.  
Can't handle it, can't handle it.  
Damn that girl she's scandalous!"**

* * *

The song, my recent favorite (as are most songs I put in my story) is called "Damn, You Look Good and I'm Drunk." I think my favorite part of that song is where they go:

**"This is V.I.P. party boys.  
And we've got a few things to say to your nasty, trashy, hoe's.  
Girl, where'd you get your outfit?  
Pick n' pay?  
You're momma picked but she sure didn't pay!  
I didn't pay money for my body!  
(What?)  
What are you supposed to be, some Long Island Lolita, honey?  
(Lolita!?)  
Are you sure you're even a woman?  
is that a house arrest bracelet in your pocket, or do you got a dick like me?********"**

That's just freaking hilarious in the real song. I hope you liked my chapter by the way. So the plot thickens revealing 2 out of the like, five or six characters I haven't revealed the actual name of yet. Um, just to recap:

Lucinda/Analexia: The white haired, stalker really pretty chick who they first met in the beginning and also has been referred to as "She"

Her: Unknown (to you)

Him: Unknown (still to you)

The Master: Unknown (Sorta)

Number One: Unknown (Though I think you should have a pretty good idea by now)

Mason/Ace: Somehow has a connection to Lucinda/Analexia

And that's it. So its six characters. I've revealed a third of the mystery peeps though, Mason has been out in Jump City and I didn't even mention him until NOW so . . . you know what, never mind. You'll find out about him in the later chapters.

Bye!

*

*

*

*

*

*


	12. Center Of Attention

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**"Center Of Attention" **

She'd been right. Her explanation had taken a whole day.

Kid Flash and Jinx stared at her, in disbelief, and confusion. "And . . . you're telling the truth?" Kid Flash managed out.

Analexia and Mason nodded. "Yes," They said in unison.

"So goodbye," They began to turn and leave when something sharp hit their backs and they fell over.

They fell to the floor, unconscious. Jinx walked over to where they lay and placed a hand on her hip.

"Was that necessary?" Kid Flash asked, coming to stand next to her with his arms crossed.

"Yes," Jinx replied. "They're psychotic, who knows what they would've done if we refused to let them leave."

"How do you know they're not telling the truth?"

Jinx gave him a look. "Raven and Beast Boy? Really? That wouldn't happen unless the world was-." Gone. "Ending . . . What is that?"

Kid Flash had left and come back in all of two seconds, as he normally did. "In their defense, Raven already made the world end. And it's a picture frame."

Jinx took the picture from him. "Oh . . ." She sighed, "Come on, let's bring them to the infirmary."

There was a grunt, "N-No . . . need for that."

They turned and saw the two scraping themselves off the ground. Lucinda/Analexia was dusting off her skirt. "We've had worse."

Jinx and Kid Flash stared in confusion, "Uh-."

"So you do believe us now, correct?" Mason questioned. "There is no longer any need for your," he gestured to Jinx's hands, "_convincing_ arguments."

Jinx shook her head, still wide-eyed. No one had ever recovered from her hits that quick. Quickest she'd scene (before this incident of course) was two hours later.

"Good," Analexia/Lucinda said. "And if you don't mind, I'd rather we explain our mission on the way. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure," Kid Flash nodded. "Where we going?"

As they left, Mason talking animatedly, Jinx left the picture on the table. It was a recent photo of the Teen Titans in the park, with Starfire waving to the camera and Cyborg seeming to be getting ready to throw the football at the other two Titans. Robin was eying the two from the corner of his eye, but didn't appear to be doing anything else. Raven and Beast Boy were under a tree, a couple feet away, and Beast Boy was pretending to be listening to whatever Raven was saying (for he was in mid-nod while staring at her) as she pointed to something in the little black book. Her hood was off (which she rarely did in public) and she didn't seem to care about how close Beast Boy was.

It was, admittedly, cute.

* * *

Number One had no idea why they were here. It had nothing to do with the mission, it was a waist of time, and more importantly, stupid. "What are we doing here?"

"You're 'friends' are supposed to be here." He glared at her, "Put on your disguise."

She morphed her eyes and pulled her cape tighter around herself as her clothes changed along with her general face structure. "Who are we looking for?"

"A boy and a girl."

'_Gee, that's specific_.' "But-?" Too late. He was gone.

She sighed before removing her cape. It revealed a black dress that went down to her thighs, and went down into a wide 'V' in the back and tight up and around the neck in the front. She had on gray boots that went up to her ankles and had darker gray leg-warmers that went up until just a few inches just below the puffy skirt. Her outfit was bordering on the fine line between 'costume' and 'party dress'.

Number One had decided to give herself a momentarily new name in the time she was there. But she didn't quite know what to call herself (considering she couldn't remember her previous name) yet. But all train of thought was lost the moment she was inside the building.

The neon lights flashed right in her eyes, and she took a step back (almost losing her balance, since she wasn't really used to wearing heels yet) before hesitantly looking around in the safety of the shadows. The floor was vibrating, like it was alive, and it was filled with people in similar outfits like hers (and it made her shudder to think such skimpy outfits were normal). They were all moving rhythmically to whatever noise (music) that was playing in the background.

"How am I supposed to find them in here?" She hissed to herself. A hand tapped on her shoulder, and her fingertips felt the static of her powers readily at hand. She turned, folding her black gloved hands behind her back.

A boy, black haired, and with blond streaks in his hair behind her. He was wearing a dark blue top and black jeans. He was grinning in such a way Number One had to hold her 'electric hand' to keep it from punching him in the face.

"Yes?" She said politely.

"You look a little lost, you need me to help you with anything?" He eyed her body suggestively. The grip on her wrist tightened to the point she couldn't feel her hand anymore.

"Actually, I was looking for someone."

"Well what do they look like?" He asked, still eying her.

She took a fraction of a second to snap her fingers in his face, "My face is up here, thank you. And I was looking for some people probably dressed in weird clothing. They stand out, I guess. You seen them?"

He shook his head, "Nope. Sorry." She turned, but his next words made her stop. "But hey, there's a closet in the back and I was wondering-."

The boy stopped in shock when the girl he had previously been hitting on turned and looked at him with glowing white eyes. He felt the temptation to piss himself right there.

"Leave," Her voice was so soothing yet menacing. All he could do was listen. "Now." He turned, "Oh, wait!" He turned back. "What do you think my name is?"

A pause. "Doesn't matter. You're pretty."

Number One hissed, "Leave," And he did. She felt utterly flustered. She needed a name. As she began listening in one conversations around her, she found one that was suitable before going off in search of the people she would just 'know' were who she was looking for. But there were too many people! The only place she could get a good view of the crowd was on the stage.

She smirked. Ah, the advantages of being manipulative.

* * *

Jinx, Kid Flash, Analexia/Lucinda, and Mason walked into the building.

"So, which do you like more?" Jinx asked. They'd been discussing Analexia/Lucinda's double-name.

"Analexia," She replied. "But here I'm called Lucinda more often. So it's whichever you prefer."

"I think I'll go with Lucinda, and Lucy for short." Jinx decided.

"That happens a lot too." Lucy said.

Mason and Kid Flash were already looking around. "So what's this girl look like?" Kid Flash asked.

"She'll be the slut," Mason replied. Jinx laughed, and then realized he was serious.

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked. "I thought it was cultural here."

Mason rolled his eyes. "She enjoys being the center of attention, and unconsciously makes herself just that in new environments she isn't familiar or comfortable with."

"Are you a therapist or something?" Jinx questioned.

"His parental is just smart," Lucy replied. "I can get a better look on the stage."

Jinx nodded, "So long as I don't have to go on it, I'm fine."

Kid Flash laughed.

* * *

Least to say, Robin had been trying for some time now to get the 'electronic thingy' (as Beast Boy had so kindly named it) to work. But all it said was_**: SUBJECT NOT FOUND. COMMUNICATIONS DISABLED.**_

And at this point, Robin slammed his hands on the keyboard. "I get it!" He shouted like a two-year-old throwing a tantrum.

"At least we figured out how to mute it," Raven commented. About ten minutes ago it had been saying 'ORDER MISREAD. PLEASE TRY AGAIN.'

Cyborg stared at the screen, long and hard before answering. "I've never seen this kind of stuff before. It's pretty advanced, even for my standards."

"So what do we do then?" Starfire asked, "I do not wish to go out into the cold quite yet, I am still very tired."

Robin sighed, "I guess we can give it another day to try and hack this thing and rest, but after that there's no way we can stay any longer. Someone could be following us. And as the Titans-."

"**PASSWORD ACCEPTED.**"

"What?" All of them turned to look at the computer that had spoken. What was also strange was that the mute had failed them.

As something began downloading, they shared confused looks. Then, on the large, screen, what seemed like a whole file on something appeared for them to read. It was titled, 'Instructions'.

"Well . . . that was odd." Beast Boy finally said.

"Odd . . . seems about right," Raven agreed. "Guess we finally found out who lived here. That's beneficial."

"I . . . I do not understand. Have we now obtained the 'friends with benefits'?" Starfire questioned. Everyone stared her. "What? Am I mistaken?"

"J-Just a little Star," Robin muttered, flushing pale before regaining his color. He began reading, "Welcome Teen Titans, it is our pleasure, myself, and my comrades, that you have found our hide-out. Further instructions on where to follow are in the proceedings of this document, and we hope that you don't have too much difficulty understanding. Currently, 2 out of the seven (that will somehow end up in total) are here, though I'm not sure about whether one of those seven are here or not, we are waiting for you. Please feel free to rest, but do not take too long. It is of crucial importance that you meet with us before she realizes you are here, otherwise, I assure you, bad things will happen.  
Nonetheless, please proceed with your reading.

Sincerely,  
The, well, you'll find out soon enough. Goodbye."

Raven paused, "Again, odd."

"But . . . they did say we could rest," Beast Boy pointed out happily. He leaned back, "I think we should take that offer."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

Lucy stood near the stairs of the stage, serving as the distraction. She'd changed back at the Tower and now dawned a coat. Mason wore what he normally did (his uniform, you could say); dark gray pants (much like Robin's) with a navy blue shirt on. It wasn't his full uniform, but he looked normal and relatively the same with his black hair, white skin, and dark eyes. He looked a lot like his dad, Lucy had noted once.

"Excuse me," Someone behind her said. Lucy turned.

Shit. Lucy stood, stunned.

* * *

"Do you mind if I went on stage first? I'm looking for somebody." Number One said kindly.

The girl shook her head, "Mm-mm." She managed before bolting.

Number One gave the girl a confused look before calling, "Wait!" In her 'soothing' voice. The girl turned obediently, already Number One's powers were working on her. "Do you wanna help me with-?"

The girl shook her head, seeming to snap out of the trance. "Excuse me, I've gotta go." And she ran.

Number One was surprised. Then sighed, the girl probably couldn't hear her over the music. She quickly walked over to two boys and got them to help her. Not that they had much of a choice, considering they could hear her.

* * *

Mason was the first to notice Anna's lack of appearance on the stage. He saw her running towards them. "Found her?" She nodded, out of breath from the run.

"You're planet . . . is annoying . . . to hide in," She managed. "I do not normally run this much on mine."

Jinx and Kid Flash decided not to ask.

"So why are you here then?" Mason continued.

"She-!"

_**WOOSH!**_

Their heads snapped up at the sound of the song starting.

"You're right," Jinx mumbled. "She does dress like a slut."

Currently said 'she' was up on the stage, appearing to be alone except for some background dancers that were hardly noticed considering their lead was hogging the attention.

"**Work out your mind mind  
Work out your body  
Move your mind  
Move your mind mind  
Work out your body body  
Work out your mind mind  
work your body  
Move your mind  
Move your mind mind  
Work out your body  
Move your, move your, move your...**"

Admirably, this girl was a good dancer. She was very good at attracting the attention, and the dancers in the background sloppily copied their leader, and Jinx noticed they had a dull look in their eyes-.

**"Move your body,  
Every- everybody.  
Move your body,  
C'mon now everybody.  
Move your body,  
move your body.  
Everybody  
C'mon now everybody."**

But all eyes were on the girl gracefully but slowly moving-.

**"Move your body!" **

Jinx took the 'slowly' part back.

**"Every- everybody.  
Move your body,  
C'mon now everybody.  
Move your body, move your body.  
Everybody c'mon now everybody.  
Move your body,  
Every everybody.  
Move your body,  
C'mon now everybody.  
Move your body, move your body.  
Everybody c'mon now everybody."**

There was a small music interval in which she proceeded to wow the crowd.

"You'd think she'd done this before," Kid Flash commented in Jinx's ear, shouting over the music.

**"You want to move the world,  
Start with your body.  
Yo, c'mon you gotta start with something."**

"She has!" Mason said, also shouting over the sound.

**If you wanna move your mind,  
Just move your body.  
Move your mind, move your mind,  
It's gonna cost you nothing.  
You want to move someone,  
Start with your body.  
Yo, c'mon and try to move somebody.  
If you wanna move alone,"**

"She just doesn't remember!" Lucy added.**  
**

**"Then everybody _will move along with you._**

**Move your body,  
Every- everybody.  
Move your body,  
C'mon now everybody.  
Move your body,  
Move your body.  
Everybody, c'mon now everybody.  
Move your body,  
Every- everybody.  
Move your body,  
C'mon now everybody.  
Move your body,  
Move your body.  
Everybody, c'mon now everybody."**

"How can she not remember?" Jinx questioned, eying the girl, "She seems a natural."

**"Work out your mind mind  
Work out your body  
Move your mind  
Move your mind mind  
Work out your body body  
Work out your mind mind  
Work out your body  
Move your mind  
Move your mind mind  
Work out your body...**

**You want to move the world,  
Start with your body.  
Yo, c'mon you gotta start with something.  
If you wanna move your mind,  
Just move your body.  
Move your mind, move your mind,  
It's gonna cost you nothing.  
You want to move someone,  
Start with your body.  
Yo, c'mon and try to move somebody.  
If you wanna move alone,  
Then everybody will move along with you."**

It was a while before they answered. "It's . . . difficult to explain. Duck!" They ducked their heads down as the spotlight that scanned the crowd passed over the people around them. "She'll be looking for us, we can't let her know you're here. Come on!"

**"Move your body,  
Every- everybody.  
Move your body,  
C'mon now everybody.  
Move your body,  
Move your body.  
Everybody, c'mon now everybody.  
Move your body,  
Every- everybody.  
Move your body,  
C'mon now everybody.  
Move your body,  
Move your body.  
Everybody, c'mon now everybody."**

As they weaved between the crowd, Mason couldn't help but notice how swiftly she moved. It was like she was born for just dancing. He sighed, he wanted _his_ friend back.

Maybe then-.

"Come _on_, Mason!" Lucy shouted, grabbing his wrist and pulling him.

* * *

**"Move your body,  
Every everybody.  
Move your body,  
C'mon now everybody.  
Move your body,  
move your body.  
Everybody, c'mon now everybody!"**

The blast of light behind her was hardly noticed as the energy from the people around her filled her body. It felt oddly . . . rejuvenating. Despite the fact she should've been tired from all the dancing, she felt better then before. Number One then remembered the purpose of getting on the stage at all and released the boys behind her after bowing with them. They hurriedly left the stage, seeming embarrassed. But Number One allowed a slower, separate bow, as she scanned the audience.

A flash of pink filled her vision and she smirked. "Found ya."

And she stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

Once they were outside, Jinx brushed some hair out of her eye. "Explain. Now."

Lucy began talking. "She's forgotten most of everything-."

"Not everything."

They all turned and saw her standing on the roof, skirt moving slightly from the wind before settling again.

"E-!" Mason began before stopping himself.

Number One smirked, "Finally decided to stop calling me that, have you? Geez, took you long enough." Her hand shot up above her head and instantly her outfit changed into something less revealing. A black jumpsuit, to put it plainly. Black pants, a black belt, a long sleeved, turtle-necked black top, black shoes, and gloves. You could tell the theme there. She pulled her mask on (Me: Can you guess the color? Huh? Huh? Ha) and her face went back to normal. "Ready?"

Lucy let the coat slide off her body to show her strange white outfit, and everyone else just tensed.

The fight started quickly, with her first just watching them before jumping off the rood while pulling out a bow-staff, getting ready to hit Jinx in the head. The bow staff was caught by Jinx's own pale hand and acted as a lightning rod, sending Jinx's hex up to One's arm. Number One quickly pulled her hand away and tried to send a kick at Jinx when Kid Flash grabbed her other arm and swung her towards a wall. She jumped away from it and proceeded to try and attack Lucy who simply stepped out of the way, much to Jinx's surprise, and had her hands folded behind her back. Jinx tossed the rod she still had in her hand to Mason, who caught it and swung it at her.

Then, everything went quiet, and, Number One's eyes from under her mask went wide. Everyone froze. And the thump of when she hit the ground made them all stare. The rod dropped to floor.

Lucy had the collar of Mason's shirt in her hands in a second. "What have you _done_!?" She shrieked, eyes wide.

Mason pushed her off him, "I didn't mean to hit her that hard! I don't know what happened!"

Lucy placed a hand on the girl, face down, on the floor. She seemed to examine her harshly before- in a lightning fast movement- getting up and snatching something from her back-pocket at the same time, hiding it from Jinx and Kid Flash with her hand.

"What's that?" Jinx questioned.

Mason seemed shocked. "You care about_ that_ when she's probably _dead_!?"

"It's not _mine_," Lucy insisted. "It's my planet's."

"What planet are you from anyways?" Kid Flash asked, jokingly.

Mason tried to cover 's mouth, but he wasn't close enough to her before he paled, having ruined her own secret, his secret, and their future's secret.

"Tamaran. Why?"

_**ZAP!**_

_**THUMP!**_

As a girl walked by, with her parents, passing the back ally-way of a large club, she proceeded to shout their was a 'lady in there'. Her parents ignored her. She continued shouting and describing what she saw until her parents told her to be quiet.

And the little girl watched as Number One opened a portal, and pushed four 'asleep' people inside.

* * *

**_The Next Day  


* * *

_**"I think I liked it better inside," Beast Boy was saying. They'd been walking for only half and hour and already they were already getting cold.

"It's not far," Robin reminded him. "Just-."

Raven's black aura covered his mouth and he turned and stared at her. She pointed ahead of them, with cautious eyes.

They all turned and squinted (continuing walking) until they saw a building through the snow. It was large, a light gray color so that it was nearly invisible and blended in with the background of snow, and very intimidating.

"Break in, anyone?" Cyborg mumbled.

Robin pulled out the device their 'Instruction Manual' had given them. "Here's what we should do-." He began.

Then, only a few yards behind them, a small light began appearing. "Hide!" Robin ordered. They all ducked behind various ice-chunks.

The light sparked into a full portal, and out stepped the familiar shape of Number One. She stretched her arms, and had her mask on already. Beast Boy vaguely wondered why she never allowed anybody to see her face. Raven's theory popped into his head, but he discarded it as impossible.

Just as she took a step forward, and they were convinced she was alone, four figures followed numbly behind her. The Titans suppressed gasps. Jinx, Kid Flash, a boy, and the blond girl followed behind her, all having a dull and just out-of-it look in their eyes.

"Come along, hurry up," She was muttering to them in what sounded very foreign, but English at the same time. Very seductive, almost. They hurried, and followed her through to the gates. As soon as she came within feet, four large men in costumes much like hers appeared.

"Password?" One asked in a gruff voice.

"Get the hell out of my way," She snapped, shoving them aside. Number One glared at them, "_Passwords_. Hmph. The nerve."

The guards shared confused looks before shrugging and saying something like, "Well, I guess it _was _her after all. No need to further press things."

Robin had a plan at once when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. He nudged his Titans and pointed to one of the windows in a building.

They looked just in time to see two kids, one girl with magenta hair and a boy with just fire red hair looking down from a far away window for a split second before the boy shoved the girl out of view and disappeared, a small light flickered out of view.

"I think we've found or friends," Raven whispered.

"So how do we get it?" Cyborg questioned.

Something yellow flicked underneath their feet, and they looked down.

"Another clue? Really?" Beast Boy muttered.

"Better then leaving us out in the cold," Raven said.

* * *

And now we get to the juicy stuff.

Yes I know that this chapter had a lot of Jinx and Kid Flash along with Mason and Anna rather then the Teen Titans, but it was very important that they be dragged into this. So, of course, I made them come in my story.

So we've got some major fluff in future chapters. Later!

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*


	13. This Isn't Happening

Chapter 13! Supposedly they have just found another clue. I feel like this story now has a mind of its own, and I only know what's supposed to happen in the end. I figure this ones got, eh, five chapters left? Somewhere around that. SPOILER: They actually get into the building in this one. That's what this chapter is all about, the building.

Enjoy! And Happy 2010!

Oh, and my apologies. I recently (two seconds ago) realized I'd put the same chapter up twice, and therefor feel very stupid for doing so. I hope this makes up for it!

* * *

**Chapter 13  
"This Isn't Happening"**

Robin shared a hesitant look with his teammates before Cyborg scanned the light. Eventually, it was able to confirm some sort of encoded message inside it.

"Whoever these people are," Cyborg muttered, "They're almost smarter then I am. This message is pretty hard to crack. I don't know how long it's gonna take."

"Well we can't just sit here!" Robin hissed, frustrated. His hands balled up into fists. "We've got to do _something_!"

* * *

He glared at them. "This is all Mason's fault. He said it was supposed to be a 'highly primitive message they should be able to read in no time'!"

Her arm jabbed into his ribs, making him flinch. "Shut your trap. Mason's their puppet now, we can't ask him for help." Her hand reluctantly pointed to the five Teens, huddled around their message. "They are all we've got now."

"So what are we doing, then?" He questioned, his focus turning to them too.

". . . Leaving bread crumbs for them to follow," Her voice was final, there was no arguing. As dangerous as it was to interfere with them directly, at risk of being caught, they were running out of time. And they'd already been interfered with anyway, so it was no big deal.

"What?" He didn't get it. "Like clues?"

"No, we're leaving real bread crumbs. Of course we're leaving clues!" She snapped, eyes glowing for a second. A moment later, she calmed herself and took a deep breath. "Get ready to run."

"What're you gonna do?" He questioned. Then he saw her fingers, raised to her lips. "Oh shi-."

"On three." Her voice interrupted, fingers at ready. "I'll use mine to distract them, you know what to do."

The boy nodded.

"One."

He placed his hands in front of his mouth.

"Two."

He found the frequency they'd require.

"Three!"

_**"FVVRRRRRTTTT!!!!"**  
_

* * *

The Titans we're discussing their next move when a loud whistle filled their ears, interrupting Robin. "It's not like they're just gonna-!"

They all turned to him, almost mocking him, but shocked themselves, as well. Apparently, their caller wasn't very patient with them. Which also meant they were close by if the guards couldn't hear, and that these people could see them.

_**"FFVVRRTT!!!!" **_They whistled again, but not as loudly. They already had their attention, now they were just baiting them.

"Come on!" Robin ordered, chasing after the sounds direction. Then they froze, on spot. The sound was coming by the _gate_.

So much for that 'not being able to hear us' thing.

"Hey, who did that!?" One gruff voiced man said. The Titans ducked back down.

"Show yourselves!"

Another loud whistle, to the northwest, covered the area. It dawned upon them at the same time. They weren't baiting the _Teen Titans_, they were baiting the _guards_!

"Hey, whose that!?" Another shouted.

The whistle turned into the 'you can't catch me' tune, sounding somewhat childish. But people who were at the door meant they weren't smart enough to guard the inside building. So childish worked for them.

"Look, it's those people we're supposed to be looking out for!"

"Get 'em!"

The whistle continued, nearly drowning out the pounding of feet as _all_ of them hounded after the whistler. Eventually, it cut off, and considering the extended period it had gone off, that left little time to recover breath.

But that wasn't their problem at the moment. What the guards hadn't noticed was the whistles frequency being so loud it was short-circuiting the cameras and everything in front of the building.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered urgently. They pounded past the gate, feeling completely exposed. If anyone turned no one did. They looked behind them, curious to their saviors identities. All they saw were two shapes. One flying, it looked like, in close proximity to the ground, and the other easily keeping up with them. They seemed to be staying close enough to the men to keep them chasing, but not to close to where they could be captured.

As the Titans ran past the entrance to the building, they froze at the thing itself. They couldn't just walk through the front door!

"What do we do?" Starfire's voice was higher then normal, her fear showing easily. "We must get inside before those men return!"

"But how are we-?" Cyborg began. Raven's hand covered his mouth.

"Uh . . ." For once, she was at a loss for words.

It was so stupid. Something only someone like Beast Boy could think of. But for once, it wasn't Beast Boy's idea. He had nothing to do with it, as far as they (including him) knew. But there it was, in it's glory, swinging in the breeze.

"Anyone else feel like we're being helped without helping?" Beast Boy said, hoping he said it right.

"For once . . . yes." Raven agreed. Then she remembered their limited time. "Come on, we've got to move."

They walked around the building, getting a better view of the thing. It was in the perfect spot, because it would've been the only blind spot in the building. A grappling hook hung from a window, the strange looking rope billowing behind it. Stupid idea, smartly done. These people were very good, in a bad way.

"What're we supposed to do with it?" Raven questioned, "We can fly, why would we need it?"

Beast Boy, surprisingly, got it first. "Cover their tracks?"

The whistling was starting up again. This time, though, it was deeper, more dangerous, almost. A warning.

"Starfire-!" Robin began, but the alien had already disintegrated the rope, leaving only the metal attached to the window and leaving it propped open for them.

Beast Boy morphed into a hawk, Raven grabbed Cyborg and Starfire grabbed Robin, all of them soaring up to the window. Raven used her powers to prop it open for them, and nearly fell through it in their rushed attempt. The whistling died out behind them, and swearing from the returning guards filled their ears.

"Phew," Beast Boy breathed, on his back. They were all on their backs. "That was close."

"This 'gung-ho' thing is getting pretty tiresome," Robin growled, not happy. "I don't like this. We're getting lead around and helped by people we don't know, and who haven't told us anything yet."

"And somehow Jinx and Kid Flash are now involved," Raven reminded him, also not too happy, but mostly because her back now hurt.

They got up, all stretching a little bit. Beast Boy noticed Raven wince when she touched her spin, but swallowed his concern, considering how she'd done it when she thought no one was looking. If she wanted help, she'd say so.

"Right," Beast Boy said, not looking away from her. She noticed, and a brief flash of suspicion filled her eyes before remaining neutral again. "So what should we do first, Rob?"

"Find out where we are," Robin ordered, looking around. "And . . .why we're here. Follow me, and stay low."

* * *

With a groan, he stretched his muscles, the cold having made them a bit sore. "Ugh, they so owe us."

"We'll get them to pay later, come on!" Her hand gripped his fore-arm, hoisting him to his feet. She looked back towards the retreating guards who were probably wondering how they disappeared into thin air. In truth, it was just Mason's technology. They all had it, except for one of them.

"Ow," He grumbled at her harsh grip.

She let go, "Sorry." She stared off into the now far off building. "You think they're in?"

"Let's break in again and see."

"Sounds like fun."

"For such a big place, they have horrible security."

"I know, right?"

The two walked back, careful not to step in any tracks that men hadn't made already.

* * *

Number One yawned, listening to the report given by a man in a dark suit, speaking about today's report. Her Master did not seem to notice this, but then when the man finished, his head turned to her, appearing curious. In translation, not irritated yet.

"Do you find this unimportant, my dear?" He questioned, his voice light. Warning her, is what would be a better description.

She thought quickly, keeping a bored rather then alarmed look. "May I speak freely, Master?"

"Oh please do." He said. One would think he was saying it mockingly, but in truth he always wanted to hear what she had to say. She had no idea why though. The gentlemen in the suit appeared confused.

She sat up, her elbow no longer resting on the arm of the chair and her face no longer in her hand. "I have four prisoners in my care, two of which I do not the identities of, and you are telling me about security. Do you know what you're so-called 'highly trained men' did when I came in today with them?"

The man looked nervous. Like he felt he was being cornered into a trap. And that was good, because he was. "I-If they were rude to you madame, I can assure you that it won't happen again-."

"That is just it," She interrupted, eyes narrowing. He almost heard the invisible cage snap shut behind him. "They weren't rude at all."

He stared, more confused then before. "Madame?"

"If, let's say, it was someone disguised as me, and they simply snapped at your men like I did this morning, do you think they would have pursued me or brushed it off as one of 'my moods'?" She hissed, her voice getting layered with threats for every word.

"Y-Your what, madame?" He heard the silent footsteps of the person who layed the trap, coming to kill the vermin that was stupid enough to try and eat the bait.

She stood, and he nearly took a step back.

"Do you think I don't know what you say about me when you think I'm out of earshot? Do you believe me stupid?" She wasn't shouting, but she may as well have been. And her posture was relaxed and was a few yards from him, but she may as well have had her fist inches from his face. And with how quick she was, the man very well could be in that position at any time. "You are under the impression that simply because I am a girl, I am in one of my 'feminine weeks' twenty-four/seven. And therefore, you are afraid of me. Afraid for the wrong reason, Mr. . .?"

"P-Percy." He stuttered. "Mr. Percy."

"Of course, Mr. Percy. As I was saying, do not think I am under the rule of my emotions constantly. They are simply fuel. I have a one track mind, Mr. Percy." Her eyes narrowed. "Do not think I will not kill you because I feel bad for you." She was talking through gritted teeth now. "And your security is horrible. You should not pride yourself of running it and then waist my Master's time talking about it. Fix it. Soon. Or I will-."

"That's enough, you one." Her Master said, firmly. But she could tell he wanted to laugh. He found this amusing. More so, he was laughing at the man's incompetence then her outburst. "Peace."

"May I be excused, Master?" Mr. Percy was disturbed. One second she was threatening him, the next talking as sweet as an angel to this man in the shadows.

"Of course. You may go." He answered.

"Thank you," She bowed and then headed to the door, which, to Mr. Percy's discomfort, was behind him, since he was in the middle of the room.

She passed him without a word, and not bumping him with her shoulder, as he would've expected. She was very well disciplined, it seemed. When her Master said enough, she stopped. She probably had no grudge over him anymore, even. She just walked out, completely calm. It was something to admire-.

"Will you please give her message to the guardsmen, Mr. Percy?" The Master said, his good mood not tainted in the least. "I expect you will remember it easily."

"O-Of course sir. That's a right fine apprentice you got there, sir, if I may say so. Very smart in words she is-!"

"Do not try to butter her up because you know she can still hear you," The Master interrupted, now calm rather then happy again. What was with the people here? Were they all bipolar or something?

"O-Of course sir, my mistake." He bowed and quickly left the room, hearing the imaginary trap open as the rat was taken pity on and let out into the streets again.

Everyone (besides Number One herself, but it was _assumed_ she did know) around the building knew where she came from, and _who _she came from. But they had been put under strict orders not to mention it around her, for apparently she was sensitive about that. None of the workers had feared her in the least until, of course, "The Incident".

It was about two weeks ago, a week after she'd first arrived.

"My apprentice shall be watching the guardsmen as she comes and goes for the next few weeks or so." The so-called 'Master' had informed them. Truthfully the people that worked here didn't care what they had to call him, so long as they were paid. "Please treat her with respect, for she shall be watching over all of you as well as training herself."

"She looks too flimsy to be working in a place like this!" A man, drunk, had shouted from the crowd. Many laughed, though no one was sure where it had come from. Except, she seemed to know.

Her eyes snapped to someone at once, her face not wavering. Her head turned to the man, as if asking permission, and he nodded. She had been gone at once, in a blur. People shouted in surprise, then someone screamed.

She was in the crowd before anyone even knew she was there, right in front of a man who, unfortunately, they could not fire. He was a horrible worker, but anytime they tried to fire him, he'd go on medical-leave for his back, or arthritis, or something. She was in front of him now.

"I don't believe we've been introduced properly, Mister Haynes." She said politely, "I'm Number One, how are you?"

The man laughed at her, attempting to put a hand on her shoulder. She eyed it blankly. "Lil' girl," he slurred. "You'rnt tough ernough to be in er place like thisssss." He drawled on the 's'.

She politely attempted to remove his hand, "We appreciate you for your concern, but I can easily take care of myself, thank you."

"Whose 'we'?" Was what it was supposed to be, but it sounded like 'shwose weh?"

His grip tightened on her, leaning into her face so she could smell the alcohol. And you could smell it half way across the room, so it must've been pretty bad for her. The men went to step in when-.

"Do not. Touch. Me." She'd said, straining to keep calm, apparently. Her voice was curt rather then polite, much harsher. She hardly added the, "Please."

He somehow slurred out something like, "Say, you look a lot like my old wife. Hows about a k-?"

Her hand seemed to hardly touch his, but the scream he made and the crunching sound suggested otherwise. Yet her smile was still just as sweet as ever, if not more so. "Please remove your hand, sir."

His screams drowned out her words to her, so she removed the now mangled object herself. With another sudden movement, their was a clang and her foot was out. He'd hit the wall, and dropped. Now his large body imprint was dented into the wall. Even still, she continued pursuit, what seemed like static electricity trialing behind her for a second before evaporating.

"Please note," she said calmly but loudly as she walked. "That this is not a special circumstance." she picked the six foot five, two hundred pound man up by the collar, as if it was nothing. "I will hurt any of you who cross me. Understand?"

They stared, unable to move.

"I will kill this man if you do not answer me. _Do you understand_?" She wasn't joking, and now her eyes were narrowed.

"Yes ma'am!" They'd all shouted, except for a few, who really wanted Mister Haynes dead.

"Thank you," and she dropped him and left, without another word, and without so much as a hair out of place or a flicker of remorse for what she'd done. It had been, apparently, perfectly justifiable in her eyes. The Master had warned them.

Mr. Percy couldn't help but shudder as he walked down the hallway, knowing full well she was and would be watching him until he'd done what the Master asked. Then, she'd snitch.

* * *

Beast Boy was a fly, wandering around and scouting ahead before telling his friends it was safe. They came to a place where you could go two different ways, not counting the way they'd come. That's about the time when it happened. A little giggle. A slight chuckle. A laugh that now filled the room. The sound that made Raven wince in pain.

It stopped abruptly, making Raven, who had formally clutched her head in pain and fallen to her knees, rub her head.

"Ow, what was that?" Raven muttered, taking Robin's hand as the leader helped her up.

"What was what, Raven?" Beast Boy asked, nervously. It was easy to see her sudden pain-attack had worried him deeply, although she did not know why.

"Friend, are you feeling the okay?" Starfire asked, her hand touching her forehead like she'd seen people on TV do all the time to those who were apparently 'unwell'.

"I'm fine Starfire, did you guys really not hear that laughing?" Raven questioned, shaking slightly. That sound had really killed her, being empathic helper her feel the manic and sorrow behind it, making it hurt all the more. It had been as clear as if she herself had been the one laughing. She shrugged Starfire off, leaving her female friend a tad bit offended but more worried. She stepped away from Raven, eyes wide with concern.

"Laughing?" Cyborg lifted his arms, checking his monitors, "Uh, well, let's see-."

"You're awfully pale, Rae," Beast Boy said nervously, walking in front of her.

"Ugh, my head." Raven groaned, eyes half-closed as the pain, no longer active but still there, floated mindlessly around her head, with no purpose but to wait until it eventually found a way out. Beast Boy had a worried look on his face. "Uh . . ."

Beast Boy's reaction time had Raven in his arms just as she was beginning to fall, catching her before she could fall on him. His hands were under her arms, steadying her. Or at least, it would have, if she'd been awake. Unsure of what to do, he held her against him, making it easier to support the dead wait. "Raven?" He tried not to sound alarmed, because then he'd be loud. They were still in the enemies territory, they couldn't afford this right now! "Raven, wakey-wakey."

"My scanners couldn't find anything," Cyborg managed, staring at their momentarily fallen friend. "And she's not out, BB. Just, well, not all there."

"Rae? Come on, snap out of it." He muttered, only loud enough for her to hear. "When do you think she will be all there?"

"Soon, hopefully," Robin's eyes were huge. "Someone's coming! Hide!"

Beast Boy picked Raven up, under her legs and back, darting back behind the hallway like everyone else. Nobody, surprisingly, made even the slightest of sounds.

"Sorry Rae, but you're breathing kind of loud," He whispered in her ear, covering her mouth so she would breathe through her nose. Starfire stuck her finger under it to check if her friend was breathing still, considering she was the only one awake that didn't wear gloves or metal hands. Thankfully she was, and nodded at Beast Boy once again pressing her back against the wall.

" . . . funniest thing ever, eh George?"

"Never heard anything funnier."

"Least she gave that asshole Haynes his piece, eh? But be thankful Haynes was gone before your time. Bastard quit, thank god."

"I can imagine if she broke half the bones in his body and then decided she ought to take his beer, too."

"Be ready," Robin was murmuring over the man's voice. "If they come this way, we have to knock them out quickly, or they might sound an alarm."

"Man practically lived off beer. She probably knew it too, probably why she took it . . ."

The voices began to fade as they went down a different pathway, much to the Titans relief. Beast Boy hardly noticed, he just felt everybody's bodies relax. His attention was on Raven entirely as she still lay unmoving in his grasp, using only the fact she wasn't completely asleep to console him. He removed his hand from her mouth, muttering apologies to her. Her head was next to his neck since he'd had to move her to keep her breathing quiet, so now they were uncomfortably close, to say the least. He quickly repositioned them so that he was standing again (having been kneeling) and carrying her once more with her head closer to his chest.

"Having fun?" Cyborg breathed, probably still nervous in case the guards came back.

Beast Boy scowled at him, glaring defiantly. Cyborg grinned, and then noticed a flicker of fear pass over his green friend's eyes as he looked down at Raven again. It was gone in the next moment, replaced by something much more off-putting. Concern.

"Beast Boy-," Robin began, apparently having seen it too.

"What do we do now?" His friend interrupted, apparently not wanting to talk about it and avoiding the subject. "We can't keep moving if Raven is, er, 'asleep'."

Starfire listened to the quiet bickering until a thought sparked in her head. "Friends, I believe I am having the idea."

All three turned to look at her. "And that is?" Cyborg questioned.

She motioned for a spot on the ground, gesturing for Beast Boy to sit. He shared a confused look with his friends before sitting down on the ground, Raven returning to the same awkward position as before. Starfire, though not totally oblivious to this, changed it. She pulled Raven upright so she was sitting on his lap rather then laying across it.

"Starfire, is this really necessary?" Robin questioned, seeing Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Can't we just prop her against the wall?"

"No, I do not believe we can." She said, giving Robin a look. He shut up at once. She turned back to Raven, "Beast Boy, would you please cover Raven's mouth with your hand, please?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Star, what are you going to-?"

"If you would please hurry, we are wasting time."

Beast Boy once again reluctantly placed his hand firmly over Raven's mouth, having a feeling once she was going to do. And Raven, when she wanted to be, was quite loud. This would be a problem. "Starfire-?"

Her hands glowed a dim green, not nearly enough to even leave a slight bruise. "Please, remain quiet friend. And do not remove your hand."

Starfire placed her hands close to Raven's shoulders, but closer to her chest. She sent a shock through Raven. And, as Beast Boy predicted, she sat up and screamed.

Or at least, it would've been, had he not pressed his hand harder over her mouth, making her cough rather then scream. She stopped then, choking on his glove a little bit. He let go.

"Apologies, Raven," Starfire smiled weakly. "I was unsure of what else to do-." She offered her her hand at once, feeling she'd done enough to embarrass Beast Boy for one day.

"No, it's okay Starfire." Raven said, taking her hand and being pulled up. Beast Boy felt relieved there didn't have to be a mention of how he'd been holding her the whole time she'd been out. He got up. When she rolled her neck, Beast Boy couldn't help himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked, feeling like he'd just dug his own grave.

She didn't look at him. Refused to look at him, was more like it. "No, I'm fine, really. . . Thank you, though." She added the last bit only loud enough for him to hear. "What now?"

* * *

"That's too cute," Her giggle was quiet, but her face showed worry. "But you know what this means."

"She's close." He nodded. "What do we do? We can't just go out and tell them!"

"Ssh!" Her hand covered his mouth, pointing to the oncoming guards. The fallen girl was picked up and moved, because the Titans had heard them as well. "Listen to what they're saying!"

"They're talking about her, 'Number One'." He hissed the name. "Who names someone after a number?"

After a moment, a shock to wake Raven up, and a muted 'thank you', they heard and saw her.

"Shit," Her eyes narrowed. "Don't help them, we'll do it later, once they've been 'broken'."

"What now?" Raven asked.

"This."

* * *

"This." A female voice sneered. They whipped around, shocked. No one had heard anyone approaching. She had her hands behind her back, and they recognized her immediately. "Welcome to my home." Her eyes narrowed, looking at Beast Boy. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Sorry to disappoint," He growled, crouching.

She ignored his hostility, turning back to the rest of them. "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Robin replied.

"This is where I live, where we are stationed. If you do not leave at once," She paused for a second. "Ah, you did not leave. Too late."

Huge walls of violet filled the room, and they were evaporating. It reminded Raven of something, and her and Beast Boy shared a look. "Oh-."

"-My-."

"-God."

"Wait!" The shrieked at the same time. And for some reason, she did. She looked curious, no one had ever said that before.

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Are you . . .?" Beast Boy began, he couldn't finish.

"Are you Ella?" Raven finished for him, swallowing. Her mind silently chanted, '_Please don't be Ella. Please don't be Ella. Please don't be Ella . . ._'

The girl simply stared at them. "Ella," She said, as if tasting the word. Raven's hood fell to her sides. Number One froze.

It seemed like she hadn't moved forever, and then, in too quick of a movement, she ripped her mask off. Their jaws dropped. Damn it!

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" She shrieked. "YOU AND THOSE OTHER FOUR IDIOTS TRYING TO CONVINCE ME I'M SOMEONE I'M NOT! MY MASTER IS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER CARED FOR ME! WHATEVER SPELL YOU ARE USING TO LOOK LIKE ME, YOU WILL REGRET CASTING! IT IS ALSO A VERY GOOD SPELL . . . THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She shook her head, shaking it off before continuing her ear-piercing shriek. "ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! **I'M NOT _ELLA_**!"

Raven's worst fears were confirmed. As much as she screamed, as much as her eyes glowed, shooting power around them and into her hands, that is exactly what she would've done. The real Ella. And so that meant this was all her fault. She collapsed to the floor.

Ella recanted, calming herself. "_Now_ you understand, it seems."

"This can't be happening," Raven chanted to herself. "This _isn't_ happening!"

"Rae-?" Beast Boy reached a hand out to her. She didn't move, just kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "Raven!"

"You're precious lover is fine," Ella insisted, waving her hand like it was nothing. "You're fake sentiments are very well done, but please spare me the act." She smirked. "Enjoy your cells."

The ground disappeared from beneath them.

* * *

Raven woke up eventually to the sound of someone screaming her name and the feeling of two, feminine hands shaking her.

"Friends, maybe if I-!" A high and much to quick voice was saying.

"Star, you've shocked her six times. I think if that would've worked, it would've worked by now." Another voice said as kindly as possible.

"But friends-!"

"Starfire, stop." A very chilly voice said, farther away. It wasn't sympathetic at all, but it wasn't mean either. It was an order. But that wasn't Robin's voice. The person drew in a labored breath. "It's been three hours. Just . . . don't. P_le_a_s_e." Their voice cracked on the 'please' bit.

There was a long silence. Then Starfire's voice said, very apologetic. "I am sorry, friend. I have . . . overreacted, yes?"

There was no answer from that voice.

Raven pushed air from her mouth, getting a groan from her body. It was the least she could do to let that chilly voice know she was okay. She imagined such a sad voice slumped on the ground, upset about whatever it was. Maybe her? But nonetheless, she imagined their head snap up, glad at hearing her getting her body back.

She wondered why someone would be so upset over her. Something unnaturally warm touched her cheek, it was also very smooth. She enjoyed that feeling, and felt her head lean into it automatically.

"She's waking up," The voice, less chilly but still hard, informed them. Raven could not remember the names. "Her skin isn't as cold. She's getting her color back, too."

Another voice, Robin's she was sure, sounded mildly shocked. "Hmph."

"What?" The voice demanded.

"Nothing it's just I've . . . never seen you take your gloves off. That's all."

"Oh. Well, I couldn't feel her through it."

"That sounds so wrong." Cyborgs voice. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg accounted for. So that left-?

"You guys are such perverts," The voice teased. Their secret identity was annoying Raven. No one had said their name yet!

"Yeah, yeah," Cyborg, she imagined, probably was grinning. "Says the guy touching up on the sleeping chick."

"Cyborg!" Robin shrieked.

Starfire interjected with a questioned. "Please, what does this 'touching up on' mean? And why does friend Raven now count in the category of the small farm animal they call the chicken?"

Robin hissed something like, "See? Now look what you've done!"

Raven let out another hiss of air as someone's hand brushed against her head, where something shot pain into her hair. This time the hands were gloved, and they pulled her neck up, moving the pain away.

"She was on a rock," The voice said, as if informing her too. She was grateful. She found her eyes and tried to open them, feeling them quiver and squeeze shut as she did it wrong.

"She is waking up!" Starfire squealed happily. "Friend Raven, are you well?"

"Raven?"

"Yo Raven, you in there?"

". . . Rae?"

The last voice finally reached her cleared, and her eyes stopped quivering. She found out how to reopen them. At first, she had to blink a few times, and her vision was blurry, but the green haze eventually cleared.

Wait, green?

Oh right. That voice. It was-.

"Uh. . ." Raven blinked her eyes a few more times, squinting at the person. "Beast . . . Boy?"

"Rae!"

* * *

Ending it. Sorry, and you're welcome. This is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything, so appreciate it. Happy 2010!

And, congratulations for those who guessed **Number One=Ella**, you are, most likely, one of the few who caught the obvious. More fluff and bitchy in denial Ella along with the strange helper people not to mention Jinx and Kid Flash's dilemma in the next chapter! Later!

Oh, and I couldn't resist that touching up and chick thing from Cyborg and Starfire. It was just way too easy, so sorry if I offended you people, although I probably (and hopefully) more likely made you smile. If you tell me that in reviews, it'll make my day! Yep. Sure will.

Officially now, bye!


	14. Divided We Fail

Yay! Raven woke up! Poor Titans, I keep knocking members of their team out for extended periods of time.  
Haha, smartical words.  
Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**"Divided We . . . Fail" **

Raven could hardly see as the blur shifted in and out, further confusing her. She suspected her friends had all gotten similar awakenings, except hers had the full audience.

"Oh, friend, we were very worried about your state of being!" Starfire cried joyously. Raven found she was being awfully loud in enemy territory, and began wondering what had happened. Raven sluggishly (which was hard for her, because she never did anything so poor as to do it 'sluggishly') rolled her eyes back to Beast Boy's green haze, watching as it slowly turned human and then into whatever Beast Boy was (Me: Haha, even tired she's mean).

Starfire made a grab for Raven, but Robin's hand shot out, blocking her from Raven. Starfire (for the moment Raven saw her clearly) did not appear to understand why. "I don't think she's up for a hug, Star." He said quickly, so as not to insult his girlfriend.

Starfire blinked a few times before nodding and allowing her head to rest on his shoulder in worry and as a sign of forgiveness.

"Hey, Raven, you okay?" Cyborg's lower voice questioned. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Raven eyed his silver hand, blinking until it became somewhat clear. ". . . Four?" She could hardly tell if it was four, two, six or eight.

"Hm, two, but . . . well, does your head hurt?" She silently berated herself for being wrong and worrying them further. It was just a little vertigo, right? No need to be alarmed.

". . . No." She mumbled, getting more irritated she could not speak clearly.

Cyborg had a lighter tone now, he was relieved. "Can you sit up?"

". . . Maybe-," She began.

"I can help."

Raven nodded, giving Beast Boy permission to help from her up. Cyborg said nothing, simply waiting to see if the whip-lash kicked in. Thankfully, it didn't, and Raven felt the blood rushing back to her head. She sighed, feeling a small weight lifted off her and losing its pounds fast.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked, letting her sit against the wall rather then against him. Although she did realize she'd formerly been on the floor with his hands around her, propping her up to shake her.

"Fine, really." She coughed out, a bit wary. She rubbed her arm, getting the blood pumping further. "Did all of you have such a friendly wake-up process?"

"Naturally," He replied, grinning. Raven couldn't help but let out a small smirk of her own before letting it wipe away as a shot of pain went down her spine. She stretched a little, Cyborg helping her to her feet.

Raven then noticed where they were. "What happened?"

Robin looked suddenly sulky, which was probably more so why Starfire had leaned against him then before. "We've been captured. We're prisoners."

"But weren't Jinx and-?"

"Turn around," Beast Boy said quietly, pointing into the darker part of the cell. Raven did, and gasped.

There they were, Jinx and Kid Flash, next to two other peoples cells. The two people had there backs to the Titans, and therefor there faces were unseen, but Jinx's neon pink hair and Kid Flash's bright yellow uniform were hard to miss, even in the dim light. All four people, including the two strangers that is, were on their sides, asleep, it seemed, on the ground. The strangers seemed a bit more 'dead' you would say, then their friends. At least they were in sleeping positions where as the other two looked as if they'd been tossed to the ground to land wherever, like puppets or unwanted, broken, or old toys.

"Oh," She said simply, unable to come up with a better word.

"They're alive," Cyborg interrupted Robin, who closed his mouth angrily. "There's a heartbeat and a steady pulsing system. They might even be a little aware, but not by much. More likely is they are sleeping."

"That's pretty heavy sleeping," She commented, curling her fingers around the bars that kept them imprisoned. "How odd."

Beast Boy stepped forward, "Raven?"

"I thought she was . . . helping us." Raven said, very quietly, her head slumping down. "But she was . . . causing all of this . . ."

"Rae, are you alright?" Beast Boy repeated, venturing forward again.

". . ."

"Come on, Rae!" Beast Boy shrugged slightly, grinning weakly. "We always knew it was a possibility-." He broke off, trying again somewhere else. "It's nothing we can't fix. We've had worse things done, right?"

"But . . ." She shook it off, pointing to Kid Flash and Jinx, along with the other strangers. "We're not the only ones in trouble this time. We've got friends at stake."

"Because we didn't last time?" Cyborg rebutted, snorting. Beast Boy shot him a warning look as Raven's hands gripped the bars again, holding on tighter this time. "What I mean is Rae, someones always in danger. But its our _job_ to save them from it."

"And it's not the first time we've brought a Super-Villan," He paused, noticing Raven cringe as her daughter had already made it into the 'Ultimate Bad Guy' territory. He continued, nonetheless, "somewhere we don't want them, like near our friends or into our city. Slade, you remember, only came around in the first place because he was interested in me. Remember?"

"And friend," Starfire interjected. "My planet, myself, and our team was almost destroyed because of my sister. Had it not been for you all, many would be enslaved from her by now, I would think."

"And Brother Blood, Raven, if you remember," it was Cyborg's turn, "Only tried to destroy our city because he wanted revenge on me. And the only reason he was able to was my fault, too, on account of him stealing my blue-prints and all."

"But-!"

"Raven," Beast Boy was speaking so quiet she turned and looked at him, shocked at the hidden emotions in his voice. "I know . . . " He squeezed his eyes shut, almost unwilling to say what he wanted to apparently. But he took a deep breath and watched her eyes again, as he had done when she was healing him. Except now, in a sense, he was healing her. "I know that . . . . you've been so used to . . . being the one expected to destroy everything, you're whole life. Knowing Trigon was going to use you to destroy the world. And when y-you got rid of him, you felt like that would never happen again . . . And this is just, kinda, bringing up bad memories and things you thought you put behind you."

Raven was stunned by his words. In truth, she'd been so used to thinking 'it's my fault' she'd forgotten why she felt that way. And not to mention _Beast Boy_, of all people, was the one explaining it too her. Explaining her emotions, which no one should ever know about.

So it was pretty obvious why she wanted off the subject. _Now_. "Beast Boy, I don't-!"

"Raven," Beast Boy placed his hands on her shoulder, lightly, but firmly. It was clear she was not to speak because whatever he wanted to say was very hard for him to say. Even Raven knew that was serious. And, evidently, his voice somehow got even quieter. More pitiful. "I know what it's like to put your friends in danger too." Raven instantly remembered the green beast she'd seen only once, last year. The other times, she'd been 'asleep'. "And, I know it's hard, but you've got to use that to your advantage." He released her, that annoying confident smirk back on his face. But for some reason Raven felt . . . happy that it was there. "So you gotta suck it up, okay?"

Raven's eyes, for once, did not narrow. They simply stared at him, and never did his expression waver. "O- . . . Okay."

He looked surprised, but his grin widened. She noticed his hand move, pulling her towards their friends.

"Because, Raven," he said, letting go one they were all in a circle. "We're always here to help each other, right?" He looked towards his friends for help, still smiling.

Cyborg nodded, placing his hand in the center, letting it hover in the air. "Right."

"Right," Starfire agreed, placing her hand on Cyborg's.

Robin placed his hand over hers, "Absolutely."

"We all promise," Beast Boy said, touching his hand in the middle. She was surprised to see his other hand held out to her. Raven realized then, what it really meant. In so many movies and things, people held out their hands to each other for help up, or to shake in a formal greeting. But now, it was so much more then that. The offering in the first place was a silent 'do you trust me?'. She glanced at his hand again, unwillingly.

She placed her hand in his, watching his eyes carefully. '_I trust you, Beast Boy,_' she thought. '_I just don't know why yet_.'

"I promise too, then." She said quietly, as Beast Boy's grin widened. He placed her hand gently on top of his.

"And on our honor," Robin said, speaking as team leader, although really it felt like Beast Boy had run this thing for the moment. "As Teen Titans, we swear, that we will protect our city and the people inside it." He put his other hand on the top.

"Our home," Cyborg added. He copied Robin, putting his other metal hand on the pile.

"Our world, and any other worlds," Starfire continued, doing the same.

"Our friends, and the people we care about," Beast Boy said, seeming almost ready to burst with joy. Everyone but Raven noticed he glanced at her when he made this promise. He also put his other hand in.

They looked at Raven expectantly, and she was looking at her hand. Then, very slowly, she placed it on top and finished their new-found oath they were making. "And to fix any problems we or anyone else have messed up."

They all looked at each other, sudden excitement and joy rising in them. And, however illogical it was, Raven couldn't help but smile a little.

"It's a promise," Beast Boy finished.

Robin finalized it. "Titans, break!"

It felt like a silly graduation, where everyone threw up their hats, too excited for all of them to remain on the ground. Except they were throwing up their hands rather then their hats. But they all made some type of excited noise, even Raven, who couldn't help but laugh a little. Beast Boy, being the only one to have heard, shot a grin her way, but their excitement was dampened as someone began clapping.

Needless to say it was not of them.

"A beautiful speech, shape-shifter. Truly moving." The clapper laughed, mocking them. Raven flinched, and the clapping stopped. "What is it, little witch? Have I ruined the mood?"

Before Beast Boy could start his defense for Raven and the use of the word 'witch', Ella moved off to the other cell, containing the strangers. She grinned smugly at them. "And I see these ones haven't even woken up yet. Hey!" She shouted, trying to get them up. There was no response, they didn't even move. They were completely still.

It wasn't until she had opened the cage and was within feet of them that they realized they were _too _still.

Ella shrieked as her hand ran through a hologram. She stepped back to touch both strangers before running out of the cage and slamming it shut, racing to a red button that had '**Emergency Use Only**' in white print on it. They shared a shocked look with each other. Escape right under these peoples noses. Security here was _horrible_.

She slammed her hand down on the button, causing it to crack in a few places, but a microphone popped out. She screamed again. It was broken, dismantled, and had, Cyborg could tell just by looking, vital pieces missing from it. It would never work again.

"**Son of a**-!" She stopped, mid scream, and took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm alright, everything's fine, we'll find them . . ." She said to herself. Then her eyes narrowed, looking at the Titans. "I'll be back to separate you all in a moment. Until then," She smiled sweetly, her rude attire returning. "Sit tight for me, kay?"

With that she left, all sarcasm gone as a determined and furious look appeared on her face. They heard her muttering curse words under her breath, non-stop. The door closed behind her.

"Alright Titans, we need to find a way out before she comes back-." Robin began.

"Ssh!"

They jumped. As far as they knew, no one was there.

Then, everyone had a some sort of band over their mouth, dark shadows from behind them hiding in the shadows.

"Don't talk like that around her," One breathed, so quietly you couldn't hear the voice.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Just **shut** _up_!" The first said again, and then the bands and people were gone.

They all stared at one another.

"Uh-," Beast Boy began. He stopped when the door was flung open, revealing an obviously irritated Ella as she reentered the room, mumbling something about the worthless hacks guards were and how they should all just be fired.

"Sorry for the inconveniences," She said once finally turning to them. "Please follow me, if you would."

They all looked down as their wrists gained weight, shackles now upon them that connected to one another in heavy chains. Starfire's eyes turned green and began using her powers when a harsh shock ran through her, making her stop. She whimpered, and Ella seemed all the more bored and irritated with that.

"You really think I'd give you just any old handcuffs?" She demanded, as if insulted. "Honestly, the idiocy that would require . . ." She trailed off, and with a hard jerk the Titans were forced forward as the chain on their cuffs led up to one in her hand.

With a last glance at them, she led them forward, not bothering to be gentle at all. If they fell, they fell. Too bad.

"What are you going to do with us?" Robin demanded, and Ella didn't even bother to turn around.

"Whatever my Master asks of me," She replied promptly.

As they walked, Robin scanned the area, remembering every turn they took and every step they made, figuring if they somehow got out at least they might even know where they were going.

They passed many guards, and even more cameras that would monitor every nook and cranny without a single blind spot. This would obviously not be the best place to escape from.

"Robin," Ella said, after a while of walking. They found themselves suddenly in a deserted area, dark and secluded. It was disturbing how he hadn't noticed the lack of people. His head snapped up, she pointed to a bolted wall. "This shall be your cell."

Robin hardly had even opened his mouth before he found himself already in the room, alone, and hearing Starfire shouting in the distance after him to ask if he was okay. What had happened?

* * *

Beast Boy was with Starfire and Raven last when he found soon he was being led into a cell, growling every time Ella got too close to either of the two girls. Robin wouldn't appreciate it if Starfire got hurt when someone could have done something about it. And Raven . . . well, he wasn't quite sure why, it was just automatic.

"In you go, little shape-shifter." Ella's voice said sweetly as the door shut gently behind him. He felt oddly sleepy, but as soon as the door shut, his head was clear of all confusion and an odd weight, but more comforting like feathers, snapped away from him. Then he got his mouth and arms back, finding the handcuffs removed, and began screaming after Starfire and Raven, slamming his body all around him in a vain attempt to escape and be free of his captivity. He couldn't help it.

After all, he was half-animal. He couldn't see the sky or his 'clan'.

* * *

Raven felt herself tumble into the room, groaning loudly as her bruised side (that she didn't know about) touched the pavement. She slowly got up, her hands pressed hard against the floor as it supported most of her weight. To her surprise, a low whimper emanated from her mouth, and she stopped abruptly. She wasn't in pain . . . and Raven had never whimpered to _anything_ in her-! Then, as if by real force, Raven felt the silent blow that hurt her more than anything.

Because, for one truly horrible moment, she realized she was completely and utterly helpless, to do nothing but stare at the wall and wait until Ella, or someone else, came back for her.

She was all alone.

* * *

Beast Boy panted heavily as his body was immobilized, sitting on the ground with his body held his wrists willingly up (although his mind was totally objective to it) and the annoying shackles and chains were applied to them.

The girl's eyes flicked up at him, seeming to study him. Outside of the room, Ella waited, only being their to restrain Beast Boy if needed and to make him comply for now. His ankles were thankfully not restrained as well, but the handcuffs were attached separately on either side of him, only allowing him a few feet away from the wall if he pushed it.

"You are comfortable?" Her voice was just as sweet as her appearance, but in a more serious demeanor then Ella's sickly cruel one. She wanted something, apparently. Beast Boy sensed it quickly.

"As comfortable as I'll get," He muttered, loud enough for Ella to hear. But his eyes remained trained on this girl.

She took the shackle and found the chain that would hook it to the wall, pulling it from around her waist. Then, her eyes darted to the door and she smiled, standing up straight and yet still heading towards the wall. "She can't hear us anymore."

"What do you-?" He began demanding.

She stopped, looking at him in all seriousness. "We don't have much time. Be quiet and listen." He shut his mouth and she continued restraining him as Ella had ordered, flicking a piece of red hair behind her shoulders. "My apologies we cannot meet true face to true face," She made a gesture to her demeanor, "This is a well-constructed mask, if you must know. It's necessary. Nonetheless," She hooked the chain to the wall before pulling out the other one and attaching it to his wrist. "You are in grave danger. You must not injure yourself further, nor make any more havoc and you must _wait_. You'll need you'll full strength. And we shall be assisting you."

"Whose-?"

She ignored him, continuing as if he'd said nothing but more quickly this time. "And do not worry, you will see your mate again soon."

"Mate?" He demanded.

Her eyes flicked up and she smiled again, pausing in her work. "Ah, yes. You still refer to things in human terms, my apologies. You're _special one_."

And with that the red-headed child hooked him to the wall, and Ella, having remained quiet and oblivious the whole time, turned and looked at the girl, surprised. "All done?"

"Yes, Madame." The girl curtsied. And Beast Boy would have sworn to anyone he saw, when Ella turned her back to shut the door and the girl watched him seriously still, her body vibrated in a 'bad TV reception' manner and he saw blonde hair and pale skin before it flicked back, and he was unable to see anything else.

As the door shut, he sighed. He didn't have a choice but to follow instructions, and the girl had obviously known that. But, he could also not help but to smile just a bit.

He'd be seeing Raven soon, apparently, after all. He couldn't stand seclusion. He was human, sort of human, at least.

He sighed at his joke, since no one was around to make fun of its stupidity.

* * *

Ending it! Next chapter is shocking!


	15. Heroes Turned Traitor

This chapter is and should be very surprising and out of character because it's not their character, it's someone else.

I'd also like to inform you how mean I'm being. I have chapters, eh, at the moment, 15-18 all planned out, just collecting dust, and yet I'm not posting them. Hm.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**"Heroes Turned Traitor"  
**

Number One, confused as to how many people were going to call her by that odd name "Ella", was in front of her Master now as he watched the computer, interested in whatever was on the screen. Her eyes wandered undisciplined around the room, unlike her normal form. Then, his finger hardly had twitched when her eyes were already focused in respect on the floor with her head bowed and her hands folded in her lap.

"You bring new information, I presume?" Her Master turned in the chair, watching her skeptically.

"Yes Master," She curtsied before standing straight and facing him. "Do you wish me to explain now?"

"Oh please do."

She brushed her hand against her throat, clearing it before she spoke. She spoke almost like a computer. "What information do you require?"

He tapped his chin for a moment before looking at her again, "What are their characteristics?"

Blinking a few times, she listed the options. "All of them?"

"Yes."

"How should I list them, Master?"

Another pause. "I want the alien and their machine, who will they follow?"

"The alien will follow her mate-," She changed her phrase, unsure of where the word 'mate' had come from. Her Master had told her she'd never been fond of animals or anything to do with them besides set them on people and watch how they destroyed things. She hadn't even known 'mate' was in her vocabulary. "She will follow her sidekick-reject and therefor if he was to," a small, conniving smile appeared on her face, "join us, or she believe he had, then she would soon follow. I doubt she can stand facing him again, in battle, I mean, of course."

"And the scrap metal?" He further pressed, feeling he already had an idea of Starfire's position.

She smiled a bit more. "He, too, will follow if a majority of his teammates have. His best friend, though, is the green shape-shifter," she made a disgusted face, as if he was an insult to their kind. In her mind, he was. "But his leader is also close to him, and since he has no significant other, he will follow him easily, especially if the alien is with him. He just wants them to be together. Like a disturbingly twisted family."

This time the pause was much longer. ". . . And what about the witch and her partner, what would become of them if their friends turned?"

Number One was about to respond when a voice, very clearly yet softly behind her began speaking, and she could do nothing but repeat what was said to her.

"They would not turn," She knew that much was true. "They wouldn't, so long as the other remained loyal. And somehow they'd probably know if we lied. They just do know things like that, it seems." But the next part, she was unsure of why she was saying it. "But, I do think that if they discussed the situation together, they would find themselves trapped and succumb to our will sooner and at the same time."

She felt that was a lie. A total lie. But the voice had said it. And her Master wasn't that stupid to believe every word she said without at least _considering_-!

"Very well," His words interrupted her thoughts. "You're instructions are as followed," He printed out a paper, handing it to her. "Recruit the three, and put the two in the same room once your done."

She froze. "But Master-!"

"Are you going against your word?" He demanded at once, almost glaring at her. He was warning her, really.

She paused before bowing, sighing quietly and then saying, "No Master. As you wish." And leaving the room, seeming to forget about the voice completely and then deciding she was right and this would work as she'd said so. Because she was always right (Me: _Remember_?).

She was almost out the door when, "Oh, child?"

She turned, "Yes Master?"

"Break them, please."

"Physically or mentally, Master?"

"Mentally, but if it's _absolutely_ necessary-."

"Understood."

And then she left for Cell Block 41A.

* * *

Robin, having been chained only at his wrists, had managed to fall into a restless sleep when the door slammed open. He jumped to his feet at once, unsure of what to do with his hands incapacitated if an assailant came through the door.

But it was no assailant.

"Robin!" The familiar voice shouted, relieved and joyous.

He could not hide his grin. "Starfire!"

He ran towards her and hugged her very close to him, unable to hide his happiness. "Starfire, I'm so glad you're-!" He froze, pulling away from her. "How did you get out?" He asked cautiously.

Her expression was confused before a laugh, more like Blackfire's then Starfire's, began coming from her mouth. "Oh Robin," The voice changed, and he jumped away from her. "You're not one to miss anything, are you?"

His heart shattered, his happiness ruined for the day. "Ella . . ."

Starfire's eyes narrowed, morphing back into said character. "Stop calling me that!"

Robin, knowing he could do nothing to harm her, walked back towards the wall and slumped against it, sitting down. "What do you want, Ella?" He asked gruffly, ignoring her shouting.

Ella's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing of his comment. "I came to offer you a proposition, Robin." She answered, holding out her hand sweetly with a smile on her face. "Join myself and my Master, and I guarantee you to see your precious Starfire again." Ella was careful not to mention Raven, Cyborg, or Beast Boy. Robin's objective, as much as he disapproved of such favoritism in teams, was Starfire. Not his team. He'd do nearly anything for her, even if it were to compromise his morals.

And they both knew that.

Robin's eyes narrowed at her, saying nothing.

Ella smiled, and once again Starfire was looking at Robin, her face turning innocent. "Am I no longer important to you, Robin?" Starfire's voice asked him, even in the same accent.

Robin looked away from her. "Stop it."

"But Robin," She continued anyway, feeling as if she were on a roll. "Please, I do not understand why you do not wish to see me. Will you not explain this to me-?"

"I said stop it!" He shouted, jumping to his feet, only inches away from Ella's face, which mocked perfectly Starfire's shocked and innocent face. "I'd do anything for her! And you know it! So leave me alone!"

They stayed frozen for a moment, before Starfire once again looked more like Blackfire then her. "Anything, Robin?"

Ella, knowing she was pushing it, reverted back to her normal form. "My offer stands, Robin." She said quietly, almost sympathetically. She held her hand out. "Do we have a deal?"

Robin continuously looked at her hand, not noticing Ella slowly using her magic upon him, 'convincing him' that this was the best way for things. He, almost entirely against his will since most of it was Ella's magic, clasped her hand in a 'deal' manner.

"I'll . . . I'll see her, right?" He asked, unable to think of anything else.

Ella nodded, pulling her hand away and placing a crescent with a familiar symbol (although he didn't notice) on his chest, also not noticing his clothes change, spreading from the disk out, and covering his body in two colors. The mask stayed, and nothing from the neck up was touched.

"Oh, but of _course_, Robin," She said sweetly. "I would never go back on my word."

* * *

Starfire's head rose as the door opened. "Hello? Who is there?"

" . . . Starfire?" A hesitant and nervous voice asked.

Starfire's head snapped up. "Robin!"

This time, Robin had no doubt it was really her, and ran to her, his arms wrapping tightly around her body. Starfire, who had been chained to the wall from her frightful outbursts towards the guardsmen, had been forced into restraints. So all she could do was stand and partially wrap her hands around him. Robin noticed and turned back to the door, leaving one arm around her waist.

Starfire, although happy to see him, did not understand. "Robin, why are you-?"

"Starfire, I had to see you." Robin interrupted sadly. Ashamed, it seemed. Starfire noticed his clothing. "Robin-!"

"Ella!" Robin barked at the door. Starfire looked on in horror as the girl practically danced through the door, looking at Robin expectantly. "Take these off her."

Ella growled at him, "I'm not Ella, my name is Number One and you shall refer to me as such." She eyed Starfire. "And I cannot remove those unless she agrees to the same conditions as you have."

Robin turned back to Starfire desperately, his hands on her arms, stroking them up and down. "Starfire . . . "

Starfire had many thoughts race through her head. But only one series of slow, painful images filled her head. Robin, wearing an orange and black outfit better left forgotten, as Slade's apprentice. She saw it as if by a third party, watching from an angle near them. Starfire had her eyes narrowed, one green hand raised in warning. Robin face opposite her, pointing a lazor on his arm at her that had a red light coming from the edge of it, forming a small glowing ball. The scene faded into Starfire's eyes widening, and then faded into her putting her arm down, closing her eyes and preparing for the worst. She remembered her body glowing and falling into Robin's arms before feeling being set down and him breath his apologies before the red haze flashed and-.

She snapped out of it as Robin suddenly became very quiet. Starfire then touched her wet cheek, wiping away the tears that had sprouted fresh in her eyes. With a quick swipe of her wrist gauntlet, it was gone, and the sorrow mostly stuffed down.

"I . . . I do not believe . . . I wish to . . . I wish to stay on the same side as you, Robin." Her voice became quiet as she looked at the ground. Her hand intertwined with his as she looked up at him. "I cannot fight you again Robin," she said, quiet enough for only him to hear. Or so she thought.

Robin's eyes widened from under his mask. "Starfire-."

"Then it's settled," Ella interrupted. She pulled out another disk from her pouch, pushing Robin aside as she removed the black gem on Starfire's upper outfit and placing it in place of where the gem was. Starfire watched the metal jut out in calming shock, feeling almost suffocated as any type of surprise she tried to feel was stifled by something more soothing. More comforting, to an affect. She didn't like it, but it didn't necessarily feel like a bad thing. The metal surrounded her thin frame, closing up almost all of skin on her body. The little clothing she wore was altered, changing her skirt and shirt to a black dress that ended and started in the same places. Her metal covered the neck down.

Ella smiled warmly, seeming to approve. Starfire felt another rush of calming feelings replace any doubt she had. It occurred to her that it shouldn't but it did, and therefor her body ignored it, and therefore her mind.

Robin pat Starfire's hand comfortingly, looking just as worried as her, but also stifled by something. Ella walked over, removing the chains from Starfire's wrists, elbows, and ankles They walked hand in hand out of the room, both feeling dread and serenity at the same time.

* * *

Ella looked at the three members of the Teen Titans, watching in interest and triumphant pride as she led them down the dark corridors and to their new living quarters. It was not home yet, she knew, and therefore they would not call it that. She wouldn't even think it.

"Ella?"

She stopped, turning to look at Cyborg.

"Yes?" She questioned, shocked at the doubt it his voice. They shouldn't be able to feel anything but happiness and reassurance right now . . .

"What . . . what about Raven and Beast Boy?" He asked after a moment, looking concerned.

Ella blinked. "I-." She cut off, looking up at the roof and pressing a finger to her ear as if she was listening to something. After a moment she turned back to them, and they expected her to explain herself. She did not. "Please do not worry about them, just concern yourself with what is happening now."

They could do nothing but nod as her voice was so convincing they felt, once again, no worry at all, but that intoxicating feeling from before that they could not escape. Their faces turned blank, any feeling at all vanishing before the small quarter-demons eyes. Her face lit up and then the voice from her hidden earpiece spoke again.

"_Well done apprentice, now take them to their quarters._"

"Yes, Master." She breathed, then motioned for the three of them to follow her. "Now come along, no time to lose."

"Yes Master," They replied in unison.

She flinched horribly, as if it was sin to call her Master. The voice on the earpiece said nothing, though, and it probably was watching her. But her smile remained and she forced it into obedience to stay on her face.

"Please, do not refer to me as such," She sounded very strained, but the layers upon her voice were still intact and therefore they did not notice. "My name is Number One."

"Yes, Number One," They said in unison once more. Ella smiled and led them away, towards their room.

* * *

From above, towards the roof area where Ella had glanced after, they knew, she'd gotten orders from her supposed 'Master', the four of them waited in the shadows, watching as they left. Once they were easily well out of earshot, or even across the extremely large building rather, they dropped down to the floor, 'someone' having already placed a fake scene of the area over all of the camera withing twelve feet, which was to the end of both hallways.

"Good job, how long do we have Mason?" The blond dropped down, careful to make no sound. They followed her actions, landing just as quietly.

Mason checked his the modified watch, clicking the button to show the digital numbers counting down. "Uh-."

"I see," She interrupted, scrutinizing the numbers as if they would change, revealing a small glitch. But she knew Mason was far too good for that, and he would never make such an unnecessary mistake as a_ glitch_. She turned to their guests. "What do you believe we should do next?"

Jinx touched her chin, thinking. Then smiled slyly. "Does it have to be-?"

"Try and keep things legal, Jinx." Kid Flash interrupted, holding back a laugh.

She pouted.

* * *

"Ah, here we are!" Ella, or, Number One shouted in false excitement and fondness. In truth she'd like nothing more then to kill them all and torture them to death in the most slow and painful way she could think of (Me: Which shall not be mentioned upon traumatizing small readers). But that would be blatantly against direct orders not to harm them unless completely necessary.

"This is the place in which we are to further inhabit upon?" Starfire questioned, looking at the brown doors with mild fear. It was stifled, once again, by some unknown force of unwanted comfort.

"Yes, actually," Ella responded, pushing the doors open with her powers as she led them inside their new home that she adored so much. She sighed at what she thought was one of the most beautiful things she'd seen. She sighed in pleasure. "Isn't it perfect?"

She didn't get an immediate response.

"Well, allow me to show you around-." She began. Then someone came pounding towards them from down the hall, cutting her off.

She glared at the stranger that approached. Starfire, her hold of serene-feelings breaking for a moment, watched as the person placed their hands upon their knees, bending over slightly as they panted for air. She mimicked their position.

"Please, are you well?" She questioned the stranger. She was, after all, one of them now . . . she might as well be civilized.

Ella then grabbed the alien's arm and hoisted her to her upright position.

"There's no need to level yourself with the human help. We're much better then them." The apprentice hissed at the alien, reluctantly releasing her before turning back to the now upright man. "What is it?"

"I-I . . . the prisoner, the one in number 38A," The man stuttered. "H-He's being difficult. He won't stop screaming about-!"

"Ssh," She calmed him, placing fingers on her temples as she tried to calm herself. "Is he calling for that stupid girl?"

"Girl?" Robin whispered to Cyborg. "You think he wants . . .?"

Cyborg grinned, "I always figured grass stain had a thing for her, but_ screaming _for her . . ."

"Eh, well, a little, but it's mostly about his demands to let him out or he'll keep running into the walls and things, but every once in a while he demands to know where these ones," he jerked his head towards the three, "are. But mainly it's about the girl."

"Ugh! How did he even get out of his restraints?" She demanded.

The man cowered. "He didn't! But they _are_ connected to a wall and he _moves_ too much to be restrained-."

"Never mind. Shut up. I'll go move them." She muttered, clearly unhappy. Then, turning back to the former-Titans with a suddenly platonic smile, she said, "I guess you'll have to explore the room on your own. My apologies. Please make yourselves comfortable whilst I'm away. I shall return shortly."

With that, Ella took her leave and began heading down the hallway.

* * *

Beast Boy had now been banging on the walls for what seemed like hours now, and probably was. "Let!" _**Bang**_. "Me!" **_Slam_**. "OUT!" _**Smash**_.

Overwhelming feelings of panic was beginning to envelope his body and mine. But one thing rose above all.

"WHERE _IS SHE_?" He shrieked, at the top of his lungs, resting his body for a moment before taking his arms, being careful to only hit the chains and handcuffs against the walls or floor rather then risk breaking his wrist, and using all his force to bash them against the wall. He sank to his knees a moment before an image appeared in his mind. The image itself seemed to last forever, although he was only on the floor for a moment or two.

It was like a mute scene. Yet he knew everything that was said.

_"You read a lot."_

_"And?"_

_"So, obviously you have to like the story to read it. So what's this story about?" He asked, sitting down next to her by under the tree with a hopeful and curious expression on her face. _

_Raven hesitated a moment before smiling slightly, her hood down. She began pointing to the dull but few detailed pictures in the book. She was talking a while before noticing Beast Boy was having a hard time seeing from such a far distance. She laughed slight, and his eyes widened. Raven patted the space next to her. "You can't see very well over there, now can you?" _

The memory of her smile and laughter forced him to his feet. That happened almost two months ago. He wasn't letting that go anytime soon though.

His shrieks of rage seemed to grow louder know as the crowd outside the door cowered away from it.

* * *

Ella stumbled down the hallway, feeling oddly tired. She absentmindedly rubbed her wrist with her hand until she reached the door, a large amount of men pressed as far away from the door as the thin hallway allowed.

She growled, but it was not hear over the loud shrieks and bangs coming from inside the wall. Then, since there was a crescent-shaped line of people around the door, blocking any view of the door for her, she flicked her hands up.

The men were all thrown backwards with a shout. When they got their senses back, they saw their employers second-in-command standing over them. "Anyone have a syringe for the thing in there?" She said, not so kindly.

Hesitantly, a man in a coat, one of their doctors, she remembered, pulled out a white box from underneath him and opened it, revealing a large needle with a clear liquid inside. She picked it out of the box and tapped a finger against the glass. The ruckus inside the room continued, but it was momentarily ignored. "Will it work?"

"Absolutely," The doctor replied, slowly getting to his feet as the other men. "We've taken into account his human and mammal abilities. It should be far more then enough."

"How long will he be out?"

"A couple hours, at least."

"Good," She said with a satisfactory grin. She then turned, flinging open the door with her powers, needle in hand, and grinned smugly at the creature that turned on her inside. "Here kitty kitty kitty, that's right. Come here," She taunted, entering the room with her index finger extending and retracting, daring it to come closer. (Me: Mm, anyone else remember her doing that before? Eh? EH?) Shortly upon disappearing within the darkness, the men outside heard the screaming abruptly stop.

She exited, syringe empty. "Alright," She tossed it behind her, someone caught it, as it almost went inside of them. She couldn't care less. "Where's his mate being kept again?" Once again she cursed at using such an animalistic term.

* * *

The room was dark. It was dimply lit, and only by the fireplace across the room that had a TV above it. Their were three couches, and a archway that seemed to lead somewhere else, but it was too dark to see properly. They assumed it was a kitchen. Next to the archway was a hallway, and in the hallway (from what they could see) were six doors.

As soon as the door closed, any comfort they felt left them. It was relieving to have the clogged feeling leave them, but it left great pain inside of them all.

It hit Starfire a lot more obviously then the others. She collapsed onto the couch, sobbing into her lap. Cyborg was leaning against a wall, looking just way too out of it and far more distant then he'd ever been. Robin noticed this only for a moment before turning his attention to Starfire. Kneeling beside her girlfriend, he stroked her shoulder.

"Star . . ." He didn't know what to say. Any words of comfort he'd say would be a lie. He couldn't lie to her. No matter what.

She began sobbing harder, her body shaking with pain and fear and guilt and every emotion of sadness that existed as such. "We have . . . done something . . . terrible! And n-now . . . friend Raven . . . Beast Boy . . . we have betrayed . . . I do not . . . oh, Robin!"

The alien continued crying into her hands, and Robin wrapped his arms tightly around her back in the only form of comfort he could give. Starfire seemed to know that, and it only upset her more. They were bad guys now. No better then Blackfire. That was worse then death for Starfire.

"It's okay, Star. You're okay." He whispered. That much was true. They were all healthy. A horrible form of relief but at least it was true.

"Robin . . . what are we to do?" Starfire cried, raising her head to look at him with eyes so sad it was absolutely heartbreaking.

"I don't know Star," Robin replied, pulling her back into the embrace. "I really don't know."

For a while, the only sound was the cracking and popping sounds the fire made. Then-.

"We can help with that."

Cyborg, already near the switch, jumped at the voice and turned the lights on.

"It's you," Robin breathed.

* * *

Oh, who is it in their room you want to know? Ah ah ah, be patient. I, for some twisted reason, am enjoying this whole 'mate' idea. It's very primal, and a good idea for me. I like it very much, so there shall be such things in the future about this.

And do you like how I made Beast Boy remember the scene from the picture? I wanted to elaborate, but Beast Boy was only supposed to relax for a few seconds so . . .

Okay, so, I've been putting this off for a while, and I felt that I should explain **the concept of Ella**. Here it is:

Ella is the character who has no real bondage for anything. I can do whatever I want with her. I can change anything about her. That's why most of you probably are just like, 'What the hell? Why isn't she like _Enter_Name/Emotion_Here_?' and that's again, because she doesn't actually exist in the episodes, so I have nothing to base it off of. Just the small amount of time I used to piece the first one together. So don't hate her just because you don't get her. Hate her because she's a bitch who made the majority of OUR FAVORITE TEAM turn into villains who work for _Enter_Master's_Real_Name_Here. And, well, maybe you just don't like her personality and how crazy she's been so far.

But yeah, for some reason, I just felt like you Ella-Haters should know more about why you don't like her.

Later! (Apologies for long update).


	16. Sweat It Off

EW! You dirty perverts! I bet as soon as you saw this chapter, you grinned at your nasty little perverted thoughts. You disgust me.

Just kidding. Though, I must admit, there will be a LOT of sweat in this chapter . . . And it's not one of my best chapter names . . .

Ah well, gives you something to day-dream about. Although, I must admit, it's not exactly going to be the cleanest chapters I've ever written *Giggles and watches you perves light up with happiness again*

Seriously people, pull your head out of your dirty pictured books to read the story!

* * *

**Chapter 16  
"Sweat It Off"**

"Room," Someone with a clipboard was scanning a paper with the list of prisoners and their cell numbers on it. "43B, on the other side of the-."

"I KNOW WHERE IT IS!" She shouted, suddenly furious because she was know somewhat drowsy. She shook it off, "I know where it is," She repeated more calmly before shoving more people aside, one hand on a slightly aching head, and hurrying towards the other side of the building, where Prisoner Number Four was being kept.

As she drifted farther away from the changeling, she remembered she'd forgotten to tell the idiots to clean him up. Despite his best efforts of trying not to, she was sure (for he would not intentionally hurt himself, he wasn't the type) he was drenched in sweat (Me: Not the sweat part I'm planning . . .*evil grin*) and probably had quite a few bruises around his wrists. She'd forgotten to check for tenderness, but she smelled some sort of flesh rot in the air, however minimal. If a normal human could detect that, it was bound to be bad.

As she thought over these dilemmas, she decided to just let the girl fix him while he was asleep. Number One was sure she'd enjoy being able to do something for the worthless boy until he woke up and they convinced each other that joining the bad side was good for them, and that they would be with their friends. Yes, that is what would happen.

As Number One reassured herself these things, a figure in the shadows that was planting the thoughts in her head smiled.

"Arrogant little brat, you have never been more wrong . . ." The sweet and melody-like voice said from the darkness before it shrugged back into the thickest of shadows and disappeared, it's job done for now.

Number One never doubted herself. It was both strength and weakness within her. Then again, that's what her whole existence was made of.

Meanwhile, Raven had been staring at a wall, with nothing better to do, for the majority of two hours that felt like an eternity as she thought of past encounters she'd had. Mainly, her thought were of green.

Not the color, so to speak, but the person who wore it so well. She smiled slightly at a memory, not caring whether or not her powers blew anything up for once as tears of sadness and joy of having the memories at all fell down her cheeks.

It seemed forever ago, that they were so safe and happy. And within one anothers company.

* * *

Raven, feeling like she had nothing better to do, was sitting in the common room reading a book. It was such a thing she always did, and so routine people could almost always find her doing such. Today was a rather different day.

"Yo, Raven?" Cyborg shouted from the kitchen. He only did this because she tended to get absorbed in her books and would have otherwise been unable to hear him.

The witch glanced up from her book, "Yes?"

Cyborg was cooking lunch. Robin and Starfire had gone out, something about patrolling. Yeah, right.

"You mind telling soy-lover I lunch should be ready in about twenty minutes or so? And yes, I did cook his tofu crap, so he doesn't start yelling at me when he comes in here?" Cyborg asked, never taking his eyes of the multiple pans and things that were on the stove.

Raven knew better then to suggest she watch the food while Cyborg got his friend. Everyone knew that even Starfire was a better cook then Raven. The girl (and Beast Boy had never let this go, although he snorted every once in a while when she got bowls from the counter, receiving glares from the dark princess) had even burnt cereal once, for crying out loud!

"Alright, but why should I tell him twenty minutes before rather then-?" Raven began.

Cyborg gave a wave of his hand. "Dunno, just told me to tell him ahead of time. Could you please, though? Kind of got my hands full over here."

Raven stood, closing the book in hand. She already knew what page she was on, her need for bookmarks had been discarded long ago. "Sure, but may I ask why you cooked tofu for him? Didn't you swear you'd, and I quote 'rather die a thousand deaths then eat one bite of that crap'?" Her brow rose.

He gave her a glare. "He's been busy, and the guy's my best friend. Now stop stalling and go!"

Normally Raven wouldn't have been pleased with him for shouting at her and then ignoring her as he continued cooking. But for some reason Cyborg had been agitated lately (it could be because Starfire had gotten some Tamaranian food in his car . . .) but she decided if he wanted to talk, he would. So she shrugged it off and headed for the room she found Beast Boy's essence in. Anyone watching would have seen her appear confused.

"What's he doing in the weight room?" She muttered to herself. As she approached, opening the door, she felt like that was a dumb question. That did nothing for the shock she felt after seeing what he was doing. Not to mention the condition he was doing it in.

Everyone knew Beast Boy's favorite thing was to fly. Second was to run. Third was playing video games and such. Well, at least Raven did. She wasn't sure about everyone else. He was currently doing his second favorite on the treadmill. Raven had normally seen Beast Boy in animal form while running, since he couldn't run as fast as human. She'd never really seen him work out without being in some sort of animal form. She couldn't help but stare in surprise.

Beast Boy was just Beast Boy, running at a surprisingly high rate that was far exceeding anything Robin or any of the other Titans (whose powers weren't running a.k.a Kid Flash/ Mas y Menos) could ever achieve. That, though odd in itself, was not what had shocked her. No, not in the least. Her friends ran on that thing all the time when training. No, the thing that made her stare was entirely different.

Beast Boy wasn't wearing a shirt.

Thankfully, he hadn't noticed her yet, and she pulled her hood up quickly with her powers. "Uh," was all she managed out. Beast Boy though, having seemed to be thinking about something, turned in surprise.

"Oh, hey Rae, what're you doing in here?" He asked, still running. The sweat from his probably long work out (since he hadn't been seen for hours) was not glistening off his also surprisingly well-toned upper-body. But it wasn't overly done, for Raven thought it unattractive when people tried way too hard to show off huge muscles they loved more then anything else (Me: *Cough* *Cough* ADONIS!!!! ***GAG***). Beast Boy was . . . oddly attractive. She forced her eyes not to widen again and was glad that she'd had the sense to put her hood on before speaking.

"Uh, C-Cyborg sent me to tell you that lunch would be ready in about twenty minutes, and yes, before you yell at him, he cooked your vegetarian items as well." Raven repeated the message stoically, praying her stutter went unnoticed.

Beast Boy's brow rose, "Seriously?"

Raven shrugged in response. "I'm just the messenger."

Beast Boy grinned at her joke and hit the off button on the tread-mill, and it slowed to a stop. The half-naked boy threw grabbed a fresh towel from the arm of the machine, wiping most of the sweat off his face. He began heading towards the shower-room that was just used to rinse until you could take a real shower. Raven stood awkwardly, unsure if she should leave or not. She heard the sounds of running water and had decided upon leaving when-.

"Oh Rae, forgot to ask you." He said after a few minutes. The water squeaked off, and Raven could vaguely, and with a slight blush on her face, hear the sounds of Beast Boy redressing himself. Raven waited impatiently as Beast Boy came out, a new towel running through his hair. Raven noted he still didn't have a shirt on.

"What, Beast Boy?" Raven demanded, watching with mild discomfort.

The boy grinned up at her, approaching until he was only a few feet from her, the towel dropping to the floor before saying, "Am I really that hard not to stare at, or were you just quiet for like, five minutes because you didn't want to interrupt my training session?"

Raven's eyes visibly widened before narrowing. "I was not!"

"Was too!" He accused, laughing at her outburst. "I heard the door open Rae, then I started counting seconds. It wasn't Cyborg, he's too loud. Only you. I counted three hundred and twenty seven seconds so like, five and a half minutes actually!" He shouted, his grin broadening at the new revelation. "Geez Rae, never took you as the type."

Raven's eyes were narrowed, and under her hood, Beast Boy could not see the blush covering her face. She flicked her hand forward and black energy knocked a still laughing Beast Boy into the wall before stomping out of the room. Cyborg, through out lunch, had noticed Beast Boy watching Raven with a smirk on his face the whole time, and any time the empath glanced up from her book, his smirk widened, and he occasionally winked at her before eventually, having no idea what was going on, Cyborg watched Raven shove herself to her feet, proclaim herself no longer hungry, and left the room.

"What was that about?" She'd heard Cyborg ask, trying to recollect herself outside the door.

"Nothing. Just Raven trying not to be excited again," he answered. Raven knew Cyborg probably didn't get it, but she did, and with a growl, she headed towards her room in a fluster, the image of Beast Boy shirtless still imprinted inside her mind.

* * *

Raven shook the memory off. Beast Boy, to her surprise, had not told a soul about Raven's obvious staring, as she'd expected him too. In fact, he hadn't said a word about the whole incident since, which in itself was shocking. That kind of blackmail . . . she shivered at the things he could've done with it.

And yet he'd done not a thing. The memory had taken an hour to recollect perfectly.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open, and her body turned in the direction of it. She said nothing to the intrude, looking at them blankly at without so much as the slightest bit of hatred in them at all. No, it was . . . it was more like compassion. The intruder bared their teeth at her from the obvious look.

"Your **idiot**," She practically spat the word, "has been having a tantrum for the past three hours. And he won't shut up about you!" Ella reached down and grabbed Raven's arm tightly, forcing the purple-haired female onto her feet. "He's been sedated for about an hour now, it shall be _your_ job to clean him up." The child snapped, pulling her towards the door and leading the profoundly confused empath down the hallway.

"C-Clean him?" Raven stuttered, "What do you mean 'clean him'?"

Ella paused, giving her a dry look that said 'Wow, you really need me to tell you?'. "The sedatives have not done much to calm his body, so to speak. He's still been fidgeting and moving around constantly. So, he's sweating and bloody. Bloody because he hurt himself with those handcuffs we had to take off. I'll supply you with things to clean him up in sleep, but otherwise, you're on your own with the boy." They began walking again, Ella with a very painful grip on Raven's arm so as to keep the girl from trying to escape. "It'll also be your job to stop him from further harming himself. Or, in your terms, calming the shape-shifter. He has had to have been moved to a bigger cell as well."

"By bloody you mean . . . is Beast Boy okay?" Raven asked worriedly, trying to gain a hold on what was happening. It was all happening way too fast. And that 'it' that was happening, she wasn't even sure what it was!"

"For the most part," Raven then noticed numbers on the door. She began hearing muffled cries and rustling, then noticed a group of people rapidly approaching as Ella sped up. 52A. 53A. 54A. 55A. 56A-. "Ah, here we are."

The door was closed, and upon approaching, a man opened it for them. Raven stared at the darkness, her eyes adjusting, before she saw a man injected something into somebody with a lithe, but muscular form. Her eyes widened as she saw a single fang in that person's mouth.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted, trying to run towards him and get that man away from her friend. The man with the needle eyed her warily before releasing the rest of the medication inside of Beast Boy and then heading towards Ella. Currently, she was the only thing stopping Raven from getting to Beast Boy as she had a vice-like and extremely and unimaginably painful grip on Raven's wrist. But she hardly noticed. All she saw was how _still_ he was.

"Here," Ella said, bringing her over and throwing her down to the floor. Raven groaned as a bruise on her rib flared up, but otherwise made no protest as she began rubbing her wrist, trying to get the circulation back in it. Ella pointed to a closet-looking door. "Any supplies you'll need are in there." She said, and to Raven's surprise, she saw her handcuffs disappear and that Beast Boy (despite claims of movement) had not been restrained to begin with. "Scream if you need anything."

And then she left, leaving an utterly confused Raven alone with Beast Boy. After a moment to compose herself, Raven carefully crawled over to her friend and placed a hand on his head, instantly snatching it away and heading to the supply closet. She opened it and found many wash-clothes, a few towels, bandages, gauze, two pitchers of water, a bowl, and other multiple items that she didn't care for. She grabbed the wash-cloth at once though, wiping Beast Boy's sweat off of it.

She looked back at him, frowning. "If I had my powers, I could just heal you," She muttered, unhappy with their situation. But, with a sigh, she threw some wash-clothes on the floor next to him, the bowl, and the pitcher. She then shut the door and went back to her friend, who, to her surprise, was now muttering in his sleep. But she had no hope of understanding him, and so did not attempt to.

Raven touched the pitcher, putting a finger in it to see if it was hot or cold. It was steaming. She guessed the other one had cold water. Raven went back to the cabinet and her suspicions were confirmed. Cold. She picked it up and proceeded to dump that in the bowl before dipping the cloth in, squeezing it to get the extra water out. Gently, she began dabbing Beast Boy's forehead with it, getting the sticky and dried sweat off. Her friend was still moving slightly, twitching and fidgeting everyone in a while. Raven paused, trying to think of how she could calm her friend. His fidgeting was a difficult task in itself.

"Beast Boy," She said quietly, stroking a hand through his moist hair. "Beast Boy, come on, you're okay. Ssh."

Very gradually, he began to calm himself. Raven could even see a small smile on his face as he drifted off into a better form of sleep. She allowed herself a smile of her own. "That's a good boy," she murmured, picking the small towel back up and running it over his hair to get the sweat off of their too. She was surprised to see it only along his face and head area.

Raven then, wrapped up in her thoughts as she 'cleaned' him, had a bit of a flashback as she thought over Ella's hurried words on the way here.

_"Your **idiot** has been having a tantrum for the past three hours. And he won't shut up about you!"_

'**_My_**_ idiot?_' Raven thought, pausing once again as she examined the sleeping boy who she'd become very close to over the past year. "What would you want so badly with me, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, more to herself then him since he wasn't exactly in any condition to be talking. Another thought ran through her head.

_"So, he's sweating and bloody. Bloody because he hurt himself with those handcuffs we had to take off."_

"Handcuffs?" Raven gently picked up her friends wrist in her own, nervous as to what she might see. She did see a few tears in his costume, but . . . Beast Boy wouldn't mind if she took a look, right? She lightly touched his sleeve, getting ready to pull it up. He began fidgeting again.

"Ssh. It's alright Beast Boy," Raven answered calmly, as if routinely now. He stopped as she began pulling up his sleeve and she gasped at what she saw.

"Y-You're hurt." She whimpered in disbelief, shocked. He already had purple and blue bruises starting up along a perfect line of where handcuffs would have been on him. But it looked like there had been other attempts to restrain him, because there were handcuff-lines on his forearms as well (she'd pulled the sleeve up to his shoulders). Raven felt weird almost undressing her friend, but she had to see where all the cuts were so she could at least clean them up and bandage them.

"Okay Beast Boy, hold still," she whispered, beginning to lift his pant legs. Thankfully, the bruises didn't go anywhere past his ankles, and she quickly pulled his pants back down to his knees rather then his thighs.

"I am so glad you're asleep," She muttered, truly relieved that he didn't know what she'd been doing. She took a step back and frowned worriedly at all the injuries he had. "Gee, you were busy."

Raven headed back over to the cupboard, grabbing the gauze for some of his cuts, the bandage wrap to keep the bruises from hurting too much, tape, the hot water, and another bowl. Everything took two trips to get. She pushed the tools she'd been formally using away so she wouldn't get them mixed up but kept the bowl within reach in case Beast Boy started sweating again.

"This is easily the weirdest thing I've ever done," Raven told him as she began cleaning his cut. He flinched and began groaning, moving again. Raven felt very sorry for him, he'd probably been punched with enough drugs to keep an elephant down for days. And it was only going to last a couple hours on him? That was something to think about.

As she finished on his ankles, she began wrapping the bruises up, taping the bandages on so they wouldn't fall off. Then she rolled his pants back down and began working on his arms.

"I just wish you'd wake up so you could tell me you're okay," She said, stopping to look around the room for a clock. Raven found none. "How long have I been doing this anyway?"

Answer: Two hours.

A loud groan pulled her attention back to him. This was not that, 'I'm-in-pain' groan she'd gotten earlier. This was a 'ow-what-happened-and-why-do-I-hurt' groan,

"Beast Boy?" Raven placed a hand on the side of his face, not realizing she was on her knees in between his legs. Her hood was down, at the moment. It'd fallen off in the run she'd made to get here (Me: Run, dragged, what's the difference?) and she hadn't bothered to put it back on. She had no urge to do so at the moment anyways. She stretched out and snatched the warm cloth, lightly dabbing at his face with it. "Come on Beast Boy, wake up. Beast Boy?"

She received another groan and some movement of his head, as if he wanted to go back to sleep. Raven frowned at her idea. But he _had_ wanted her.

"Beast Boy," this time her voice was less hurried, more relaxed. "Beast Boy, it's Raven, come on, wake up."

This time, she got more of a response and placed her hands on the side of his face, angling it towards her. His eyes fluttered open very slowly. "That's it Beast Boy, stay awake for me."

"That's it Beast Boy," Raven's sweet voice was saying into his ear. Everything was so fuzzy it was hard to tell where it came from. "Stay awake for me."

For her? He'd do anything for her. Staying awake would be easy! But as he struggled to get his vision straight, he found that it was not so easy.

"Ow," he moaned out, feeling the pain from his arm and torso. But it wasn't as painful a wake-up as Raven had expected.

Raven sighed in relief, "Oh geez Beast Boy, you scared me. Alright, come on, stay up, I don't want you getting a concussion now."

Beast Boy's vision allowed to him to realize Raven was walking away from him, and allowed his eyes to lazily follow her. "Ra . . . ven?"

She smiled at him, or so it seemed, for she kept blurring in and out. "Yep, it's me," She replied, turning away and grabbing some supplies from some sort of shelf. Her voice became a little more serious. And, what was that, sadness? Regret? "You've been drugged with a lot of stuff that puts you to sleep for a while. You should feel a little drowsy, I expect but," She'd been headed over to him. Now she was kneeling next to him again, some sort of cup in hand. "Here, drink this. I put some sort of 'energy pills' that were in the cupboard in it. Come on, open up. I won't drown you." She assured him, and so he did.

The cool liquid that washed inside his mouth was very soothing, and he soon tasted the dissolved pills sweet-bitter tasted. He apparently made some sort of face at them, and heard Raven sigh.

"Yeah, I guess they aren't exactly tasty but, you should feel better soon." Then, more hesitantly she added, "Uh, how are you physically? I mean, you had a lot of bruises for the struggling . . . and I'm guessing your shouting must have hurt your voice a little . . ."

His eyes snapped open at that and he stared at her. "Y-You heard me?"

Raven shook her head before holding the cup in front of his mouth again. "No, now open up again." More funny tasting water washed into his mouth again, but it wasn't as strong this time. "I didn't hear. But Ella . . . Ella told me you were, um, looking for me. Or something like that."

"S-She did?" Beast Boy stuttered, after swallowing. Raven nodded, look away from him for a moment. Then he realized he was oddly cold and had sores around his ribs. He flinched, and she looked back at him.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked at once, examining his face carefully so he would be unable to lie to her.

"Uh, just my arms . . . and my ribs. They hurt a little."

"But nowhere else?" She asked hurriedly. He shook his head, and she very looked relieved. "Oh, okay, well, uh, I guess I can see why your arms would hurt." Her eyes averted back to the space he'd been looking at and he followed. His eyes widened. So that's why he was so cold.

"Uh, I had to . . . they put me in charge of you, so yeah, I, um, did the best I could but since I couldn't heal you, um, yeah." Raven was now looking at her lap, sitting cross-legged next to him.

"Oh, well . . ." He looked at his arm. His wrists were patched up, and even his ankles, he could feel, had bandages upon them. He also felt really clean around his neck and such. Raven had been . . . oddly thorough, as she normally was. But for him?

'_And she'd of had to undress him a little to find all the bruises . . . oh my god.' He thought, trying to keep his face cool. He saw Raven had a hint of red in her cheeks. 'She's blushing . . . holy crap, what did she mean by 'looking for me'? She knows I was screaming for her! Oh god, what did she think of him now-?_'

"Uh, do you need help with your other bruises or . . .?" She left the question for him to finish, still looking away. Her hood still wasn't up.

'_She still wants to help me?_' Beast Boy thought, surprised. "Sure! Since, well, you did such a good job on my other ones Rae. I mean, I can hardly feel 'em! Heh heh."

"Oh, well . . . okay."

Raven began wrapping his arms, already free of the blood since she'd finished that process earlier. "So, you're okay though, right?" He asked. "I mean, well, I am obviously pretty banged up but I don't know what happened to you so-."

"I'm fine, really. Just a little tired." She replied, moving so she was on his other side and beginning to wrap that arm. She eyed him disapprovingly. "Why did you do this?"

"I . . . I needed to make sure you were all okay." He answered, coming up with something that wouldn't embarrass him and proud of it.

"And me? Why did you want me?"

Oh, and there went that whole 'no-embarrassment' thing. He took a deep breath, "Well, I care about you. I figured the others could take care of themselves. And don't get me wrong, you can to I just . . . wanted to make sure and all."

Raven inwardly froze at his answer, not sure what to make of it. He cared about her? How much did he care? Did he-?

"Thanks Rae," He said, interrupting her panic attack. Raven had realized she'd just finished putting the tape on.

"Sure," She replied. Then her eyes narrowed again. "What do you mean you hurt your ribs? Doing _what_?"

"Uh-."

"Let me see."

"How very dramatic of you, Robin," the owner of the eyes that pierced the darkness replied as they came out of the shadows that had now been, for the most part, doused, but it was as if they knew where they would remain and stood just at that spot for their own dramatic effect.

"Please, who are you?" Starfire questioned, looking them over as her tears evaporated, the only emotion to replace it was wonder. "Why do you come to seek us?"

"We've been trying to help you," the second, a male said. "And, well, do you want or names or the whole-?"

"We don't have time," The female sighed, looking up from her watch. "Look, we're friends of Ella's. Normal Ella's. From the future."

"We're the Teen Titan's successors," the male added, looking at the shocked faces of the partial team. "We came to help you."

"Someone messed up the time-frame, after stealing Tamaranian and Earth technology-."

"-Combining the two-."

"-And Ella sensed it because she's already been in the past-."

"-But whoever messed with the time frame messed her up too-."

"-So her powers have changed, and her mind went blank when we came here."

"She doesn't even remember her name!"

"So, without further ado," the girl said, kindly. "We shall reveal to you that you have messed up out time-frame as well."

"Apparently," The male said, frowning. "Where Ella originally came from, before coming back to you all for help, she was the only Titan kid."

"But, well, apparently she made you all a bit . . . subconsciously anxious," the female said, with a flinch. "Ugh, this is _so_ nasty."

"But anyways, there are about five of us now, if Lucy decides to join," the male replied, giving a dirty look to the female, who was now snickering. "So, including Ella, we only have five people in your time dimension."

"I'm-."

"Yours," The boy interrupted, pointing at Robin and Starfire. "She's yours."

They were silent. Robin looked like he was going to pass out. First Beast Boy and Raven, now them too? Cyborg looked like he wanted to laugh though. And really laugh too.

"W-What is you name?" Starfire asked, staring with her emerald eyes. They could not deny the similarities within the girl's features. Starfire's hair but a mix of the red and black, making a sort of burgundy coloring. Robin's skin color, Starfire's odd coloring of green in her eyes that seemed to have hints of blue inside of them. She also had that arrogance Robin had about him. There was no way of getting around it. She was theirs.

"Whitefire," The girl replied, smiling. "Well, in human translation at least. I can't pronounce it in Tamaranian."

"Oh," Starfire said simply. Then Cyborg cut in.

"And you are?" Cyborg asked, looking at the boy.

"The name is Hex," The red-haired boy replied, with a grin. "Can you take a guess whose I am?" They were silent. They had no idea. "Aw come on, who hexes things and who has red hair?"

Robin's brow rose, "Jinx and Kid Flash?"

"Bingo!" Hex replied, grinning. "And, well, we have other friends here, as I'm sure you're aware of." The boy began counting on his fingers. "Let's see, the blond one you saw is named Lucinda, or, well Annalexia. It translates into two things on this planet, her name is very unique. And that black haired boy, his name is Mason. And you already know Ella so, yeah, that's our team."

"Mason is Aqualad's, by the way." Whitefire added. "And, Starfire, please don't get mad, Lucy is Blackfire's."

They flinched, waiting for her to scream. She did not.

"But, Blackfire doesn't have blond hair," Cyborg said, remembering the black haired and not pale girl. "And, she's not that discolored."

"Plus, Starfire exiled Blackfire from Tamaran, so, how is Lucinda from it?" Robin asked, getting confused.

"Okay, so obviously, the person who Blackfire banged-," Hex began.

"Hex!" Whitefire hissed, glaring at him. "Please, can you for once not be nasty? Once?"

"You don't have Starfire's accent," Cyborg said. "No offense Starfire."

"None has been received, friend. The statement is true."

"Well, I was born on Earth, so I never picked it up," Whitefire explained. "But, anyways, back to Lucy's birth. _I'll_ tell it, since Hex can't be appropriate." She snapped, glaring at the boy who simply grinned in response. "Lucy's father, who is in fact married to Blackfire, though, she hasn't mentioned his name, is blond. And pale, like her. And his planet, which is not Earth, by the way, is kind of far from Tamaran. But anyways, Lucy asked that she be able to come back to Tamaran after running away, don't ask why though, we don't know either, and Starfire's er, well, you remember your nanny, right Starfire?"

"Do you mean my k'norfka?" Starfire asked.

Whitefire nodded. "Yeah, him. He's still large and in charge. I've got to visit him before too, if you want to know. But anyways, he allowed it. Lucy was kept away from any technology though, to contact her parents and such. And she easily stood out from everyone cause she totally, like Blackfire, did not stand in with the crowd. But she was okay with that, and never let it bother her, really. Then, she was put to training in war and stuff, and she was really good at it. So, when that guy stole the technology to make the time travel device, even though she was an outside, people accepted her cause she can fight real well."

"So now she's here," Hex interrupted, having looked really bored throughout Whitefire's explanation. "She joined up with us to get our Earth technology back."

"And Hex is hoping she joins us cause he's got a crush on her," Whitefire added with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, sure- WAIT!" He shrieked, realizing what she said. "I do not like her! She's like, freaking albino!"

"Ah, so you're just racist?"

"Shut up, Whitefire." He grumbled, plopping to the floor. "So yeah, that's what happened. And now, we've got to destroy this place, get the technology back in one piece from both of our planets, and get Ella back to her normal state without getting caught."

"Sounds fun," Robin commented. "And who would be the leader of your team, exactly?" He questioned, wondering who he'd picked.

"That would be Ella, cause her and Mason are smarter then us," Hex replied lazily. "And Whitefire's second in command, Mason third, and I'm the last resort if we can't find anyone else." He said, almost proudly.

There was a long silence.

Starfire coughed, "Please, I am unfamiliar with his time of traveling, what technology has this thief stolen from my home planet?"

"That's a long list."

* * *

Haha, oh shit. I didn' realize how long this freaking chapter was. I'm sick, and my laptop is evil, so I was momentarily locked out of the internet. So, I just wrote it all on word and then pasted it into a document on fanfiction. I was like, oh, okay, maybe, eh, five thousand words. At most? Yeah, no. Try 6,131.


	17. Take Your Shirt Off

Okay, again, not my best chapter title, but my story IS NOT LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN FROM MY LAST CHAPTER IT WASN'T! Okay, well, Raven playing with Beast Boy's clothes in his sleep and staring at him shirtless and all sweaty and stuff but . . . you know what, shut up!

Ha. Anyways, just read it you sick-minded people who are laughing at me right now. I EXPLAIN WHY BEAST BOY PULLED AWAY FROM THE HUG IN "SPELLBOUND"

* * *

**Chapter 17  
"Take Your Shirt Off"**

Beast Boy was staring at Raven, baffled. "W-What?"

"Take off your shirt," Raven repeated. Then she rolled her eyes, trying to hide her embarrassment at her statement (and doing a really good job of it).

"W-Why?" He stuttered, eyes wide.

Raven sighed, shaking her head at how slow he was being. She was standing over by the cabinets and turned to look at him. "You said your ribs were hurt. Let me see what you did so I can fix it."

Beast Boy swallowed, looking very reluctant and nervous. Raven felt so weird demanding that her friend remove his clothing, but she had to fix him up so that he wouldn't be so sore, especially if his ribs were worse then his other wounds.

"O-Okay," he stuttered, standing up and turning around as he began un-tucking his shirt out from under his belt. Raven's eyes widened. She hadn't actually expected him to do it. She just expected him to protest a little and then she'd drop it. Not just comply and start stripping for her.

Beast Boy still had his back to her, as if it would matter since she would soon enough have to look at his chest. But she couldn't help but once again stare for a moment, at his well toned back that had a shirt halfway off of it. Raven turned around at once before he noticed, unable to see anything clearly from how quick the look was, and began grabbing some menthol gel, which apparently eased sores and such, as she read the instructions. She frowned. She should have used it on his other wounds. Ah well, too late. If they really bothered him, she'd unwrap the bandages and put some on. But she wouldn't suggest it. Only if he complained.

"Alright, so what did you-?" She began, turning around. Raven stopped dead when she did, her jaw dropping (Me: Head. Out. Of. Gutter. Now.) a bit as she did so. "Beast Boy . . . what happened?"

Beast Boy looked away, shyly, as if it was no big deal. In fact it was a very big deal. It looked like his back hadn't really been touched (from what she'd seen) but sure as heck his ribs and chest had been. Bruises, like the other wounds, covered his front. They were black, purple and blue, doing odd things against his green skin color. But that's not what bothered Raven. Of course, it was significant, but not so much as it was that they were there then it was the pattern they were in. It wasn't just random blotches as it had been on the others. They were in the patterns of chains. He'd been chained to a wall.

"Oh my god." She breathed, approaching him. He'd fought that hard . . . for her? And their friends of course, but he hadn't specifically asked for any of them, now had he?

"It's no bid deal, Rae-."

_**SMACK!**_

Beast Boy's hand went to his cheek where she had slapped him. It stung. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Look at you!" She shrieked, Beast Boy noticing her eyes were watering slightly. "You shouldn't have done that to yourself just to know we were okay! Ella wouldn't hurt us! She needs us for something! How could you do this to-!?"

"I needed to know you were okay!" He shouted back, angry at being reprimanded. "It was my choice! I just . . .!" He stopped, frustrated, and began holding his head tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. He took a deep sigh, and then slumped. "I . . . I needed to know you were okay, Raven. Alright?" He said pitifully.

Raven stared at him for a while. She'd said 'we' as in the other Titans, herself included. He'd said 'you' as in Raven. What did that mean?

"Okay," She said after a minute. "Here . . . let me look."

Beast Boy obligingly lifted his arms a bit, allowing her to see the marks that ran in 'X's all along his torso. She began walking around him and saw that there were a few on his back as well. Eventually, Raven managed to say, "T-They tried to chain you to a wall?"

"Yeah, uh, I guess I didn't feel it," He muttered. Raven stiffened, but said nothing. He knew she somehow blamed herself, but she shouldn't. He'd do it again to know she was okay, but if he said that, she'd start yelling at him again.

"Alright, well . . . here." Raven lifted her hand from the now open jar. It was covered in the gel and she began pasting it along his body, trying not to think about if she was doing it right rather then who she was doing it to. Once she was done with placing it on him, she wiped the extra gel on a dry towel and then began rubbing it into his back, with her fingers. "Is that okay for you?"

"Y-Yeah."

In truth, for Beast Boy, it was lot better then just 'okay'. It felt heavenly on his sore muscles, and with Raven's cool fingers on it. Beast Boy, because of how his DNA had changed from the average human, was often very warm. And he felt that. All the time. Thankfully, his suit let him breath, and wasn't as hot as people would think. But, on his bare skin, Raven's skin just felt so _nice_. Not to mention it felt like she was massaging Beast Boy rather the just rubbing the gel in. He let out a sigh. Raven froze.

"You okay?" She asked.

Again, better then okay. But he couldn't say that to Raven. "Yeah, fine."

Raven slowly started up again, and then moved to his front, letting her fingers trail along him as she did so. It was unnecessary, but she did it anyway. And Beast Boy showed no objection to it. Raven allowed her hands to kneed into his skin along his chest, allowing the gel to seep into his body. That wasn't what Beast Boy was thinking about. No, he was thinking about something far more different then that. (Me: Okay, FOR THAT you can put your head just a tad in the gutter).

"There, how do you feel now?" She asked, letting her hands move away from his body and grabbed the same towel once more. She began wiping her hands off of it.

Beast Boy stretched his muscles a little, giving another sigh of content. "Perfect. Thanks Rae."

Raven blushed, looking away. "Sure, anytime."

Beast Boy, not feeling like making a dirty joke at the moment, decided to let that 'anytime' thing slide. Or, maybe not. "I'll hold you to that."

Raven gave him a dirty look, but then watched Beast Boy's now dry upper body stretch again. She gave him a disapproving look. "You can put you shirt back on now."

Beast Boy winked at her. "But then what would you look at, Rae?"

Raven rolled her eyes and began putting the supplies. "Yes, because that's exactly what someone like me does. Stare at people who are so obsessed with themselves, they refuse to wear clothing."

"Glad you're admitting it." Beast Boy replied, ignoring her as he continue stretching half-naked.

"Ugh," She groaned and then, dumping the water back into their pitchers (having already put away the towels and things in a bin marked '**used**') she placed them on the shelf she found them on. Raven began turning around, not paying attention. "You're so-."

She froze, finding herself suddenly against flesh. She looked up from the floor, stunned. Beast Boy was grinning at her, his arms around her waist and looking completely at ease. "I'm so what, Raven?" He taunted, pressing her closer to him.

Raven could not register what was going on for a moment. She shook her head, "What are you-?"

Beast Boy pulled them both to the center of the room, shocking her to silence. "You sure you're okay Raven?" He teased once again, making fun of her disoriented state.

"S-Shut up Beast Boy," She stuttered, glaring at him.

"Tell me, Raven," He said, ignoring her and refusing to allow her ruin his fun. Then, he thought of something. "Wait, you really were . . . why did you slap me?"

"Because . . . because you hurt yourself for me." She said, after a moment. "I don't ever want to be responsible for your pain, Beast Boy." She poked him in the bare chest, making him flinch. "So don't EVER do that again. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," He said sarcastically.

She glared. "It's my job to be bitter. Don't steal my job." Beast Boy grinned again at her joke. "Good."

He laughed, "You know Rae, you're actually pretty funny when you want to be."

". . . Thank you . . ."

The moment had suddenly become awkward, with Beast Boy still holding Raven. That didn't help.

Raven suddenly felt oddly sleepy, and pulled away, walking over and snatching Beast Boy's shirt up where it lay abandoned. "I'm going to take a nap." She announced, shaking his clothing out and throwing it at him. He caught it, though almost to late. Raven threw _hard_, he noted, and remembered for later to try and avoid her throwing anything else at him. "Put that on." It was not a request, it was an order.

Raven leaned up against the wall, and soon Beast Boy saw her head drift off. "Dang, she really must have been tired," He mumbled to himself. Then, frowning at how uncomfortable the position looked, he smiled softly to himself. Gently and very quietly, he nudged Raven so she lie on the floor and then draped her cloak carefully over her. Beast Boy then proceeded to turn into a small fox before snuggling under her head, serving as her pillow, both comfortable now.

* * *

"So, what do you want us to do?" Robin questioned, not understanding. "We don't know anything about this Ella, only our Ella. And even then, she almost never told us anything about her."

Hex frowned. "Well, it isn't exactly _you_ we need."

"But you deserved to know what's been happening." Whitefire explained.

"So, you were the whistlers," Robin began.

"And the people with the grappling hook," Cyborg added.

"And the people who have been following us."

"And the people we saw in the window?" The two nodded, with both of their thumbs up.

"Please, but where are our friends who are your parental units?" Starfire questioned, referring to Kid Flash and Jinx.

"Oh, well, they're safe with Mason and Lucy right now." Whitefire replied. "Somewhere in this place." She pointed to the roof for emphasis.

"But don't worry, Mason and Lucy are real uptight. They'll never get caught."

Robin's brow rose, "And you will?"

"Maybe," Hex replied. "It's always possible. But only because Whitefire would leave me if I did and send back for me later."

"Yep," Whitefire agreed, having no shame in it whatsoever.

"O. . . kay," Cyborg said, sharing a look with Robin and Starfire.

"So, who is it you require then, friends?" Starfire asked, bringing them back to the original subject.

"Raven and Beast Boy," both replied in unison.

Hex checked the clock on the wall, "And by now, if Lucy's plan worked, then the two of them should be sharing the same cell by now."

"Although Beast Boy should be pretty banged up after what they did to him," Whitefire sounded worried.

Starfire jumped to her feet, startling everybody. "What has happened to friend Beast Boy!?" She demanded, eyes huge with concern.

Hex did the same, his hands up as he tried to calm his senior in work. "Whoa, calm down Star." He turned to his friend, "Fi, a little help?" Whitefire shrugged, turning away. He groaned, "Guess I've got this one. Uh, well, Beast Boy was . . . very violent with his cell. He actually managed to break his firsts cuffs clean off, in his little fit, then they chained his ankles and hands, and that only pissed him off more so, they were worried about him actually breaking out, so they chained him to a wall and that STILL didn't work, so they drugged him and threw Raven in their to clean him up and calm him down when he woke up. I guess they should be together by now." He finished, sighing in relief as Starfire eventually calmed.

"So, why would they put Raven in there instead of one of us?" Robin said carefully, feeling he already knew the answer.

Whitefire grinned slyly. "Well, he wasn't actually asking for any of you, now was he?" She didn't let them interrupt. "Or, well, throwing a raging fit is more appropriate then asking but, well, you get the point."

"A raging fit?" Cyborg said in awe, his eyes huge. "Man, BB hurt himself that bad just to see Raven? I mean, I know he liked the girl, but I didn't know he liked her _that_ much!"

Hex laughed. "Dude, you have _no_ idea."

Whitefire, in turn, laughed at him. After shaking it off, she nodded agreement. "Yeah, well, anyways, we should head out before Ella shows up again. Or, well, that's what you know her as."

"What?" Robin questioned.

Whitefire and Hex were already standing by the shadows. Hex jumped up, grabbing some unseen tassel that dropped into his face as he fell back to the floor, on his feet and quite gracefully, as his mother would have done. She must have taught him that, or his instincts were just as good as hers. He gripped the tassel and pulled. A trap-door appeared for them to leave from. "Like, Garfield is to Beast Boy as Ella is to Midna."

"Midna?" They all said in unison.

"Like Midnight, except more_ feminine_." Hex mocked. "It's actually more of a nickname then a hero name, but that's what the public thinks her name is anyways."

The two shrugged before Whitefire curtsied, a grin upon her face. She looked directly at Starfire, then Robin, then Cyborg, and back again, repeating this multiple times before seeming content with the image before her.

"I'm glad I met you," She said quietly, more to herself then the former Titans before looking up at the square hole and jumping up, twirling through the air like a ball being thrown. Hex saluted with two fingers rather then curtsied (as he should) and shot through the roof in one nimble jump. The piece of roof was pulled back into place, and unless you stared at it for hours, maybe even days on end, you would only see what looked like an odd scratch or two. Not even a hint of the hole ever existing was there.

The teens were quiet for a long while.

Cyborg's brow rose, still staring at the space he had been twenty minutes ago. "So, we just sit here until Raven and _Beast Boy_ fix this?"

Robin leaned back, folding his arms behind his head with a sly grin. "Not exactly . . ."

* * *

Raven felt oddly comfortable when she woke up. She'd expected to awake stiff and uncomfortable after leaning against the wall for a pillow. Then she realized she still _did_ still have a pillow, it was just much furrier. And soft. And warm. Wait, what was she laying on?

The girl sat up, her cloak slipping off her a bit, revealing parts of her pale legs. She didn't notice though. Her legs were always exposed as such. No, her attention was focused on the little green fox curled up where she had been just moments ago. Raven wasn't sure what to think. Had he really been dumb enough to move her?

The two of them were now in the middle of the room, her sitting with her legs out to the sides, using her hands as support and him, sleeping peacefully. It was a strange moment in time as she debated what to do. Wake him, or wait for him to wake up? Raven felt much better then she had. The green fox began to stir, it's blanket having been her, he was not cold but that didn't mean he appreciated the absence of warmth. Raven bit her lip. The fox got more restless.

* * *

"He lied to me . . . . he lied."

She was so distressed. He'd kill him!

The tower shook.

He'd do it right now too!

Flash.

She stared in horror, her mouth agape as the creature loomed over her. He was just waking up again. She'd save him. He didn't know who, or what she was, but now he had to repay the favor. Anyone that small, a third of his size, if that, taking on someone as big as the enemy for him . . . Who was that?

**'Raven?' **A small voice inside his head said. "**No . . .**"Then it screamed. "**RAVEN RUN!**"

She screamed.

He inwardly roared in fury as his enemy smashed a large paw into her chest, knocking her unconscious. He lunged and dug his teeth into its scruff, tossing it back it out the window before gently whining at the cloaked figure on the floor. She made no move to get up.

Determined, and hearing voices down the hall, he grabbed her cloak in his mouth and darted out the window, running from the attackers. That stupid voice began fading into silence and the whole time it muttering, **"Raven, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry . . ."**

Flash.

"It's happening isn't it?"

"Please Raven, today is the day? It is-?"

"The end of the world." She began crying.

So sad . . . he didn't like her sad.

Flash.

"I can't hide from my destiny any longer."

"No!"

She whirled on him, and a pain of unimaginable sorts ripped through his chest.

Flash-.

* * *

Raven saw that he wasn't waking up. He was having a bad dream. She began to panic. What could bother Beast Boy? But then, her friends had asked themselves that question about her many times before . . .

Slowly, Raven began stroking the little fox along the ears, then down it's back.

"Come on, Beast Boy," She said quietly. "It's just a dream. Nothing bad is happening anymore. It's just a dream . . ."

It seemed to work. Slowly the fox began to calm, its thrashing dying down into twitching before stopping altogether. Beast Boy even seemed content with what she was doing. She'd even go so far as to say he was enjoying it. But she wasn't sure. She'd never be sure.

* * *

"You think you're alone Raven, but you're not." He said quietly, looking at her door. It was true. She'd never be alone. She had the team. She had her friends. She'd _always_ have him-.

The door opened, revealing the absolutely broken beauty. He remained quiet, although he wanted so badly to smile at her. But he did not. He stiffened as she began walking towards him and prepared for the worst. But, and his eyes went huge at this, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, stunning him. He wanted to hug back so badly. But he heard Cyborg's loud metal feet walking down the hallway. She obviously did not. He allowed himself to bask in that feeling, knowing she wouldn't be doing this again for a long time, before gently pushing her off him.

". . . Uh-," Cyborg's coming'.

_**WAP!**_

A huge stench washed over him, and it was dark. He sat up, and then was able to see Cyborg standing down the hallway, shouting about his victory. He turned and looked at how the stinky-clothes-ball had disappeared to. He had a mildly surprised expression to see that Raven had it in hand, examining it, as if debating something. Then, a grin so devious he couldn't help but grin back filled her face (although her's was directed at no one) and faced Cyborg, the ball glowing in her familiar aura.

"Aw no Raven, don't-! OOF!" The metal man was sent flying as the stank-ball smacked him in the face.

Flash.

"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it." She ordered, her arms crossed but she was obviously not angry.

Beast Boy plopped back down to his bottom, all playfulness removed from his face. But it was too quiet.

"Beast . . . Dude?"

She groaned, but placed her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. They fell asleep, waking up a few hours later before going inside and heading off to bed.

Flash.

"Is it really . . . you?" Beast Boy asked, eying his wide-clad friend suspiciously.

"Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to the smile," It wiped off her face. "Cause you're still not funny."

He leaned back, eyes wide. Then he got a huge grin and launched himself at her, throwing his arms around her body. "Raven!"

* * *

Aw, so many Beast boy and Raven moments. You wanna know what's really sad? I didn't have to look up any of these videos to know what they were saying. Nope. I'm so lame, I've memorized the commentary and movements. Let me repeat it: So. Pitiful.

Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Later!


	18. Reason Behind His Majestry Hacked

SO, Chapter 18 is finally up! This was one of my harder chapters to write. Grr.

Enjoy! PROGRESS AND THINGS ARE REVEALED IN THIS CHAPTER

* * *

**Chapter 18****  
"Reason Behind His Majestry"  
"Hacked"**

"Beast Boy!"

He opened his eyes at once, the fox-senses allowing him to wake without being groggy. It was one of the advantages of falling asleep as an animal. You then got the opportunity to wake up as an animal. Shaking sleep from his eyes he got up and stretched, the feeling on his now sore muscles (the bruises uncomfortable characteristics finally kicking in) was very oddly refreshing to him. After finishing with that, he changed back into a human, looking up at his caller. His eyes suddenly widened and he sat, stunned.

"Dude . . . " He breathed, shocked. "What . . . what are you wearing? How did you-?"

"Beast Boy," The voice replied, angry at being forced to do what he had to. Deliver a message. "I'm . . . I don't know . . . what happened. This thing just-."

Beast Boy's brain clicked and he jumped to his feet, backing away from the male figure towards where Raven lay closer to the back of the room. Apparently she'd moved in her sleep, for his shape had remained still. "Why are you here?" He asked, scared and suspicious as he continued to gawk at the figure.

He looked away, his hands balled up into fists. "I have to . . . deliver a message."

Beast Boy's eyes narrowed. "You're here for Raven, aren't you?" The figure said nothing, simply shaking its head. "Well then what, Robin? This isn't you! I know you! You're our leader, not some worthless villain!"

"Beast Boy-."

"Didn't you learn that with Red X? I mean, come on, what kind of stunt are you pulling here? Did anyone else-!?" Then the other half clicked and his slowly growing anger that had appeared on his face dropped completely. "Oh . . . Starfire."

Robin said nothing, but swallowed. "Y-Yeah . . . Starfire. I mean, you'd do if for Raven, right?"

Beast Boy blushed madly at this. "W-What? You and Starfire are totally different from me and Raven! There's nothing-!" Robin, his unconvinced and patient expression insinuating he didn't believe a word of what he said, silenced Beast Boy. The green changeling look back and forth between Robin and Raven before his fists clenched and his eyes squeezed shut.

"You don't even believe yourself." Robin accused, trying to make light of the situation. His expression then turned serious. "Beast Boy, the message I have to deliver to you is a warning, so please, Beast Boy, please just listen." Robin's pleading calmed Beast Boy slightly, making the boy less wary. But he did not cease his protective stance in front of Raven, which Robin noticed. But he would have done the same for Starfire. "They said . . . if you don't decide what side you're on soon . . ." His eyes glanced towards Raven and he swallowed, the boy wonder who was normally so collected finally showing how afraid he was for his friend. Beast Boy got the message and instantly his teeth were bared. He crouched to the floor, growling at Robin who stepped back in surprise. "Beast Boy-!"

"Get . . . _Out_!" His friend growled, warning him. Robin hesitated. "**Now**!"

Robin took a few more steps backwards before simply shaking his head and turning around, exiting through the door. Soon after though, another far more feminine figure entered. One that Beast Boy growled at even louder. He lowered his growl though, seeing Raven begin to stir at his sounds.

"What have you _done_!?" He hissed, that furious and overprotective feeling washing through him.

She grinned smugly at him. "Nothing your friends didn't want. To see their precious love, to try desperately to keep the team together, whether they were good or not. Your friends have very interesting subconscious thoughts. It's quite fascinating to really see the mind of a hero."

"Shut up!" He snapped, taking a step towards her. "Just shut up, Ella!"

"I'm not-!" She began shrieking. That was a bad idea.

Raven began to stir again. And that overprotective feeling then filled Beast Boy, mixing along with his blood-lust. Not a very good combination. He lunged. Ella's eyes widened and she was about to throw him aside when he skidded to a halt in front of her, standing as he leaned towards her, his eyes narrowed. And for some reason, Ella had no urge to hit him or attack him in any way. Instead, eyes still huge as the terrifying green boy leaned towards her, taller then she was, she began hearing voices and flickering images filled her vision. She tried to blink them away and the whole time Beast Boy remained quiet.

_"-Dad-!"  
_

_"-Where'd you go-?"_

_She looked up at him. "-Who are you-?"_

_She clenched her eyes at the memory that did not belong to her. **"-I hate you **_**so much_-!"_**

_"-Would you like that?"  
_

She snapped out of it when Beast Boy spoke.

"Leave. Now." He warned. And to Ella's surprise, she did. She took off running, the door slamming behind her and leaving people to stare as she ran through the corridors, the images now racing through her head before they stopped, not giving her any information at all.

Somehow in her room now, she fell to her knees, her hands flat on the ground as she continued to choke out the little pictures that gave a second of audio before turning into something else she didn't understand. Staring at her reflection upon the floor, she passed out, shuddering ever so slightly as she slowly drifted into an peace-less sleep.

* * *

The threat gone, Beast Boy relaxed. That feeling soon turned cold as he realized what had happened. His friends were no longer on the same side. They had no persevered, as he had and how he'd expected them to. Looking at the still sleeping girl he'd fallen next to, the cold truth hit him. They were the only ones left. Then there was that other decision. Should he tell her?

No shit. He had to. She deserved to know.

Beast Boy sat against the wall, looking at Raven who was sleeping on a towel as a pillow that he'd placed under her as soon as Ella had gone. It had all been done on a bit of a numb daze. Then he heard the rustling of fabric as Raven woke up. But even that couldn't comfort him.

She opened her eyes rather quickly, rather then drowsy like normal people. She also made no attempt to go back to sleep. Instead she turned to look at him, confusion and surprise in her eyes.

"You're up," he commented, not looking at her. Beast Boy was still in shock. This was all so wrong.

Raven was hesitant to his reaction. "Yes . . .?" It sounded like a question. He then felt her hand on his shoulder and forced himself to turn his head to look at her. "Are you . . . alright?"

Beast Boy looked at her for a couple seconds before stuttering out, "Y-You know, I-I don't think I am."

He fell into her arms sobbing.

* * *

Robin was back in the main room, still traumatized at what had just happened.

"Rob, man, you gotta know that it was a shock to him, too. You can't just expect him to be all fine and dandy with this." Cyborg said, in an attempt to comfort him. Starfire was next to him at the moment, her hand on his shoulder.

Robin was hurt and confused. "But . . . he almost _attacked_ me. Beast Boy . . . that's not him."

It was Starfire's turn to talk. "Please, you must understand that friend Beast Boy has changed. He must be very frightened at this time."

"Star's right. And besides, you said he was trying to protect Raven from you, right? In Beast Boy's current state of mind, he was afraid you'd hurt you. He wasn't mad at you. Just mad at the decision."

"But why would he think that I would hurt Raven?" Robin demanded, looking at them both. "She's like a sister to me, I could never hurt her!"

Cyborg shrugged. "Beast Boy's on edge right now Robin. He probably feels really confused. Like he's the only thing left to protect Raven." The robotic man sighed, rubbing his head as he sat down. "Man, I can't believe he's that serious about her . . . I mean, I just never saw that coming that hard or that fast."

"Friend Beast Boy's emotions tend to be very . . . sudden, friend. Please do not feel unnerved or unsure about them."

Both boys look at her. A few hours ago, Starfire had been a complete wreck. And now she was so calm . . . it just didn't make sense. She noticed the looks they were giving her. "Please, I have done something wrong?"

"No, it's just . . . how do you do it Star?" Robin asked.

"Do what, Robin?"

"Be so . . . positive. How can you be so sure everything is going to be okay?"

Starfire seemed thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "I have confidence in our friends. _All_ of our friends."

* * *

Raven was disturbed. "Beast Boy, what happened?"

"Robin . . . Starfire . . . Cyborg th-they-," but he hadn't got out much more, for he was sobbing to hard for Raven to understand. Her worst fears jumped into her head, taunting her with the possibility of them actually happening.

"Are they alright?" She demanded after a second or two.

He looked up at her, his tear-stained face scaring her a little. "They're fine. We just aren't a team anymore."

She didn't understand. "What?"

"Raven, it's over. They can't help us anymore. They're bad guys."

Her jaw dropped. There was . . . no way. No, this was not . . . It was just some horrible dream! Yeah, that was it.

It took her two seconds to compose herself as reality hit. Her hands balled up into fists and she swallowed hard.

"Fine."

Beast Boy saw through her facade. "No, not fine. You're just as mad and hurt as I am, huh?" Raven looked away. He stopped crying, sighing as he leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I figured as much."

"She's done it . . ." Raven breathed, staring at nothing like Beast Boy had moments ago. Beast Boy looked at her, worried and confused. "She's broken the Titans . . . she didn't even have to fight us more then once . . ."

* * *

From down the hallway, hiding in the roof's plains, the teenagers all flinched as they hear a large shriek of anguish coming from the captured and only remaining Titans. It went on for a moment longer then it should have before cutting off abruptly, as if the source had someone's hand covered over its mouth.

Mason sighed, relieved that the screaming had stopped but still worried that it had started in the first place.

"They're in pain." Whitefire commented sadly, flinching randomly before shaking off the feeling.

With a sad expression, Mason placed his hand on her shoulder before realizing something. He looked around, looking for an absent party. "Where's Lucy?"

They all looked around, realizing their blond and mysterious friend was not there. Deep in his stomach, Hex knew something within his friend who he (pretended to) dislike was doing something she should not be. Deep down he knew she was watching and waiting, like she always did.

Unfortunately, that feeling was so far down he couldn't feel it. It was just that numb spot inside of him right now.

* * *

Watching from the shadows, she did not move so much as a muscle.

The black haired child waited with as much patience as anyone could have, simply to happy to be in the presence of the man to care that he was taking forever and a day to decide what he wanted from her, his lovely servant. After pausing a moment, he smiled, hidden in shadow still, before turning to the girl sitting at his feet.

"You've done well, apprentice. I'm very proud of you."

"I live to please, Master." Ella replied, beaming at the compliment.

He ruffled her hair. "And what a good job you do at it." At the affectionate action, his smile faltered. Ella's copied his as well, evaporating. He stood then, his hands folded behind his back as he paced the room, Ella standing as well but remaining immobile as she watched him move.

"Is something bothering you, Master?" She asked eventually and respectfully.

He turned to look at her, suddenly enraged at Ella. She forced herself not to move, watching him approach the surprised Ella rapidly. Faster then she could've avoided, he backhanded her and she hit the floor, unconscious. From the shadows her teeth gritted and she gripped the wall, still forcing herself not to attack. Her grip on the wall was so harsh that it was leaving indents inside of it, her alien strength coming alive within her. But the logic within her forced that anger down, knowing it was the downfall of so many smart and strong people. She left the room silently and unnoticed as he knelt next to her, watching the sleeping child. He then stood, leaving her there.

He about to leave, at least. That is, until he smelled the indents of something along the wall (Me: Yes, _smelled_! Hint!). The self-proclaimed and dominating Master turned away from the door and towards the indented walls, his pupils nearly dilating at the intoxicating scent.

A low cackle filled the room, along with a few eerily spoke words spoken just before Ella, or Number One, began to stir.

"I _found_ you . . .!"

* * *

The door slammed open and Beast Boy was in front of Raven at once, growling. But then he realized something, which made him panic on the inside.

He could not change. He should have never been allowed to change in the first place. That was how he was supposed to have escaped! Raven could have healed him and they could have been out of there and-!

"Stand down, half-breed," The voice growled at him. The name stung but Raven, pressed against the wall as Beast Boy allowed her no room to move, for her own safety, could not help but stare at the figure. Once again that feeling of longing and pity washed through her. The figure took notice of Raven's expression. "What are you looking at me like that for?" She snapped. Raven said nothing. "Get up! Both of you!"

"What?" Raven said, snapping out of it. But she complied after a second or two. Beast Boy still stayed in front of her, watching Ella with patience of something waiting for it's opportunity to pounce.

"I said get up!" Ella repeated, hissing at them.

Raven looked at Beast Boy expectantly. After a reluctant snort at Ella he stood, his body angled towards Raven nonetheless. Raven had an eerily familiar feeling about this before she had a bit of a flashback.

_Suddenly Beast Boy's elfin like ear perked up and he growled. Instantly and without explanation he was at Raven's side in wolf form. His back was arched and Raven placed her hand on his back to try and calm him down. He morphed back into human form, still crouching with an aggressive look on his face._

_Soon three shadowy figures stepped through the door and Raven recognized all of them. "Beast Boy, you can't take them all." She whispered in his ear._

_He tensed once more. "Watch me." He was about to morph again when Raven gripped his arm tightly, he watched her with intense eyes._

_"Ooh, what did we miss?" Blackfire cackled._

_Both Titans turned their attention away from each other back to the three. Beast Boy was still growling and the only thing that kept him from turning into the Beast was Raven's firm grip on his arm and the intense fear of hurting her._

_"We've been sent here to take you to your friends." Tetra informed them. "So if you plan on arriving awake you'd be smart to listen to your little girlfriend."_

_Raven glared at her with eyes that seemed so filled with hate had the phrase 'if looks could kill' been a literal phrase, the three surely would be lying dead on the floor. "What have you done with them?"_

_"We didn't do anything." Slade spoke now, "Ella did."_

_"Or at least her body did." Tetra added, "Now are you going to come quietly or is this going to get difficult for you two?" Raven let go of Beast Boy and automatically he began to growl once more, about to turn into another animal._

_"Knock it off!" Raven hissed. "They've got you outnumbered and overpowered." She stood up and after giving them a warning look, almost completely in tune with his inner animal now, he stood up as well._

_Raven walked behind Beast Boy as he stepped in front of her before she could reach the three, "If you so much as look at her funny you'll regret it." He threatened._

_Raven's eyebrow rose at him as Tetra led them down the hallway, Blackfire and Slade walked behind them. "Was that really necessary?" She whispered._

_"Yes." He responded, his eyes were darting predatorily from Tetra, to Blackfire, to Slade and back repeatedly as if he intended to keep his promise._

_She placed her hand on his shoulder so she could regain his attention. "Look, they can't hurt us Beast Boy."_

_"Maybe not you but they can hurt me, I'm not Ella's parent. But the more important thing is that you're wrong, they can hurt you. They just can't kill you." Beast Boy continued his role as clueless as to Ella's father really was._

_Raven's hand quickly fell to her side, deep in thought as they continued walking before Tetra stood aside and told them to keep walking. Beast Boy glared severely at her as he stood between her and Raven For some reason his animal instincts seemed very . . . aggressive._

_As soon as they were in the room Beast Boy's eyes darted from side to side, registering the three people in the room, all of them looking a bit groggy but still awake. Ella stepped forward and Beast Boy crouched down, baring his teeth at her. He turned into a wolf, feeling better if he was ready for attack._

_"Is that any way to treat me?" Ella's body frowned, pretending to be hurt._

_"You aren't Ella." Raven responded, standing next to him with her hand on his head._

_Trigon laughed, "True, true, but technically I am the manifestation of her."_

_"Technically you're my father, but that doesn't mean I have any emotional attachments to you," Raven responded coldly._

_Ella's two blue eyes turned into four red ones. "Ouch, now that almost hurt."_

Raven shook the imagery off, those four eyes bad memories upon her mind. Instead, in replacement of that cold, pure evil expression with four red eyes, she got an irritated one that had the same face with two, purple eyes that were replicas of her own that were in front of her right now. Those eyes were also focused on her now as well, one brow raised like Raven did so many times herself.

"Are you alright?" She asked harshly and uncaring. Raven nodded, eyes trained on Ella with that same look of remorse in her eyes. "Very well, follow me."

Once again they felt hand-cuffs materialize on their wrists. Beast Boy's eyes widened but before he could react to them Ella smirked, a hand on her hip. He growled. She feigned an innocent and surprised expression. "What? You didn't think I would let you run free, did you?" Neither responded.

Something else did.

"Hee hee hee."

All of their eyes widened. Ella whirled around, glaring daggers at the intruder. They all three froze.

"Who in the-?" Ella began, confused and thinking out loud.

An alarm went off, just like the one in the Tower, the two remaining Titan's noted. Ella's jaw dropped, turning to glare at them. "Did you do this!?" They shook their heads, just as confused as her. She seemed to believe them and became afraid. Raven had the urge to comfort her, but knew that would not be a good idea in their current situation. But her reaction reminded Raven more of what old Ella would do. Panic. Be afraid.

Raven's eyes scrunched in concentration. What if-?

* * *

Whitefire watched Mason, grinning ear to ear. All this careful planning, skill, trickery, came down to this one moment.

Just to fuck with the bad guys.

Although Hex, the King of Screwing Around, was ruining the moment for her. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed seriously as he thought of the one person who was still missing from the group. Then the door opened. He jumped from his slouching position.

"There you are!" Whitefire hissed quietly, shutting the door behind her companion carefully. "We were worrying about you."

"Yeah," Mason agreed, sparing a glance over his shoulder from the computer. "Where'd you go?"

"Scouting," Lucy replied simply, placing a hand next to the monitor as she leaned towards the computer next to Mason, overlooking his work. She smirked, ignoring Hex's suspicious glare she felt on her. "How close are you to being done?"

"Just about . . ." He hit three more buttons, which made melodic beeping noises. "Now."

"Yes!" Whitefire whispered, jumping up into the air. She then shared excited grins with her friends, "Alright, who wants to do the honors?"

It was quiet before Hex's hand shot up. "I'd like to have a few words with our lovely enemies and currently crackers teammate."

Whitefire grinned and handed the microphone to him before Mason motioned for him to stand away from the computer while he clicked a few more buttons. As far as Whitefire and Mason heard (for Whitefire was next to Mason as Lucy had wondered to the middle of the room, sitting the wrong way on a chair) they hadn't done anything. She made no motion as Hex passed her to insinuate fear, but inside, her heart was racing.

For he hadn't remained silent upon passing her. Oh no, what he'd said made her skin crawl and if she could get any paler, she would have.

"I know what you did."

* * *

"Come on, get out!" She snapped, pushing them out of the room and looking around the hallways. The alarm was still running and Beast Boy could hear Ella's heart beat beginning to pick up. He could hear it even over the nearly deafening alarm. Raven noticed his discomfort and gave him a sympathetic look. That was when the voices started shouting over the intercom that belonged to the alarm.

Apparently, everything had been hacked. Fun.

Beast Boy grinned at the roof at the voice, although Raven had no idea why.

"Hell-_OOOO _everybody!" The voice shouted, tauntingly into the speakers. "This is your favorite futuristic heroes speaking at the moment _live_ to you, or lovely villains. The enemies of our current situation and of course our brainwashed teammate, Ella."

"What the hell is going on!?" Ella shrieked, placing her palm on the wall. To Raven and Beast Boy's surprise, it glowed around the print before a computer in the wall popped out. Ella began clicking buttons, trying to figure out what was going on before they saw a camera pop out from behind the computer, making them all jump and Ella shout in surprise.

"That's right, you're system has been hacked!" The male voice continued, and the camera wiggled in Ella's face before it sucked back into the wall, along with the rest of the equipment that she'd pulled out. She slammed her fists against the wall in frustration.

"What's going on!?" She shouted into the air.

"Aw, little Ella is getting frustrated?" A new voice piped in. Ella's expression changed to surprise as she stood up straight and turned, looking up. The voice began again, sounding excited at something. "Hey, look what we can do!" The lights were still blinking red and then, much to the girl's annoyance, began flashing all sorts of colors. Like some sort of club. "Isn't that cool, Ella? I think we should put on some music, what do you think guys?"

"_There's no music on the system._" They just barely heard in the background.

"_Well then what are we supposed to do?_" A new female voice asked, also quiet.

"_I'll download something. Hold on. What about . . . ?_" There was a pause, more muttering before his voice trailed back in. ". . . _alright, go._" The male voice suggested.

A second female voice shot in. "Alright, we're going to sing, since you, lovely Ella, who has taken it upon herself to steal from my planet, I'll repay you. And don't worry, Whitefire and I sing much better then average. And you'll like the song." There was a muttering before some type of music began, cutting off into the middle as they skipped ahead.

"Here we go!" A new female voice laughed, absolutely roaring.

They were having fun.

"Hold your breath and you will see, in the end you'll have to breathe! But we keep running faster! Fast, we forget reality! If you fall you're gonna bleed! There is no happy ever after!"

They weren't awful. That didn't mean they were exactly good either. Acceptable was the word and they were laughing through out the song, some male voices shouting the lyrics in the background as well.

"It doesn't matter if I, have faith to move a mountain! Drink the ocean dry! Baby, I could never save myself! It doesn't matter if I, can reach into the deepest corners of my mind! Baby, **_I could never save, myself_**!"

They finally had to stop, for they were laughing to hard and the music cut. The colors were still flashing oddly. Much to Raven and Beast Boy's amusement, Ella, although they did love her, was having an absolute fit, trying anything to get the system back online and away from whoever the hell was controlling. Then Beast Boy and Raven both looked at each other.

"_White_fire?" Raven said first, brow rising. "You don't think-?"

"No way, right?"

"But what if-?"

"If Robin and Starfire-?"

They looked at Ella and then grinned. Oh yeah.

Ella had 'cousins'. Courtesy of Robin and Starfire and guests of the future. Yes! So they weren't the only ones now! They both began trying to hold in laughter, partially at Ella, partially at the new revelation, and partially at the catastrophe their successors were causing.

Finally, that background male voice, not the fist, began talking.

"This is Ace everybody, talking to you over Bad Guy Station on radio number . . ."

"13.A.D!" The girl called Whitefire cut in before they all bust out laughing again. (Me: For those of you who don't get it, 13 looks like a B, so, add 'A.D' . . . now you got it!)

"Alright Ella, since we can see you," The second female voice said, tauntingly as a camera from the wall zoomed in on her face. "Tell your Master, although I'm sure he already knows what we're doing, to meet us in the Auditorium Room. That's where he can get what he wants, and we get what we want, got it? Good. Ten minutes Ella. And if you're not there, will all of the Titans, by the way. Including Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg. All of them need to be there or he gets zip. Got it?" Ella growled, her hands balled up at her sides and her nails digging into her palm, but she nodded reluctantly, glaring hatefully at the camera. "Good. You can have your system back . . . for _now_!"

Then the transmission cut, the lights turned off and the security turned back on. But as Ella checked, it was still on pause. Everything seemed to be holding its breath in the place until the good guys had their demands met. With a hiss she turned her eyes to the Titans, taking a deep breath to calm herself before saying very slowly.

"Come . . . with . . . me."

And they did.

* * *

I stole the lyrics. Again. I think that ending part was my favorite thing to write ever in this whole story. I love when people do stuff like that. Ah, hostile takeovers. They never get old and never will.

The song was called 'Save Myself' by 'Zoegirls' and it was included simply because it was funny for them to sing this really random pop song and download music onto a security system they now have under control. The next chapter should be REALLY long, so enjoy that!


	19. Cause And Effect

So, good guys sort of have the upper hand and in the last chapter, it was revealed LUCY knows what THE MASTER wants. But do the other Future Teen Titans know? Is she bluffing? WHO THE HELL IS THE MASTER?

All is revealed now.

* * *

**Chapter 19  
"Cause and Effect"**

Cutting the link and half-ass-resetting the computer so that their change shut off but their entrance still remained open, Mason shoved himself away from the computer. Everyone was staring at Lucy. Sure, the plan was to get the Master in the Auditorium room somehow. They never said anything about having or even knowing what he wanted. So what had Lucy meant by that?

"What?" She demanded, looking back and forth between everybody. "_What_!?"

Jinx, along with Kid Flash, had her arms crossed, her brows rising suspiciously. "What does the Master want exactly, Luce? Please tell, because," she waved a hand to the boys, "We don't have any idea whatsoever."

"Well, neither do I," Lucy said confidently. "I lied."

And with that in the air, she stormed out the door, heading off into the Auditorium, they assumed. But instead she ran into a corner, pulling a device out of her pocket that morphed into a mirror. An alien device, not one of Mason's. She looked at her face, no longer able to deny it.

She wasn't hers anymore.

The team couldn't know until it was too late.

Snapping the compact-like device shut, she shoved it back into her pocket and walked to the Auditorium, consumed in horror the whole time. She waited patiently for her team the whole time on the stabilizers of the roof. Safe.

For now.

* * *

Five minutes had passed.

"Master, shall we follow these commands?" Ella asked, Beast Boy and Raven waiting behind her. Beast Boy had calmed considerably after realizing they weren't the only good guys left and that they had help, so he was no longer angry. Cautious, but not angry.

He was pacing in the shadows, so neither Titans could see anything but a shadow of a person. With a huff, he snapped, "Very well, bring the prisoners to the Auditorium, I shall meet you there shortly."

"Yes Master," Ella replied, bowing with her hands folded in her lap. She turned back to said prisoners before ushering out of the room. Meanwhile all the Master was thinking about what he wanted. What he absolutely craved.

His psychotic laugh filled the room once more.

* * *

Starfire was with Robin and Cyborg, being led down the hallway. They'd all heard the words that had been shouted from over the megaphone and couldn't help but laugh at their stupidity. Jinx and Kid Flash were probably getting a riot out of this one.

"Excuse me, sir," Starfire said politely to the man in front of them. "Are we almost at our destination?"

"Just around the corner, Miss," the man replied back, just as politely. They then did turn the corner, leading to huge doors.

'_So this is it_,' Robin thought to himself, '_This is what we've been waiting for. This is it_.' He glanced at his comrades. '_We've just got to wait for the signal._'

"Go on then, Number One and the Master should be waiting for you." The man said before turning and opening the doors when the former Titans made no move to do so. They opened and he stepped inside, holding one rather large door open for them to enter. They did and gasped at the sight in front of them, barely hearing the door shut or notice they were not alone in the room.

The room was large, to understate its real size. The floors were a dark blue while the walls were a few shades lighter, the only light seeming to come from nowhere and everywhere. It was then they saw the multiple white, shining lamps along the walls. It was one of few lit rooms in the building. In the middle of this room there was a large circular staircase, leading up to what seemed like very close to the roof. What the top of the metal staircase connected to was a ramp that went all around the upper building, fences blocking anyone up there from falling and preventing them to see what was up there. On the roof above the platform there was a circular skylight. It let it the eery glow of snow and revealed a small blizzard going on outside. They could do nothing but stare, barely hearing the mutterings of two people talking who had not noticed them. Finally the two people turned.

* * *

Ella turned and saw the three converted Titans plus their escort in the room. Unlike their escort, they were gawking at the impressive sight before them. She smirked at their childish approach on this before turning back to the person she'd been talking to, a cloak draped over his body and hiding all but his vibrant colored eyes from view. But even those were hard to see, and she was up close. From afar, nobody would think he actually had eyes at all. Just a body.

Looking up at him adoringly, she asked, "What shall we do with them, Master?"

His head directed in the direction of the Titans. She imagined a frown on his face. "If those pests insist they must be here, put them over there." One black gloved hand stuck out from under the cloak, pointing to the large throne chairs that were normally used for intimidation. There were five. Three up front on a lower platform while there were two up behind on a higher one. That was where the Master and she sat. The other three would sit in front.

Seven minutes.

The Master motioned for a female, standing by the door who had been their escort, to come forward. She remained neutral and bored looking before heading over to the two of them, her hands folded in her lap.

"Your orders, sir?" She asked, her eyes such a dark blue they were nearly black.

He directed towards the attention of the thrones. "Place the . . . _new recruits_ there, please."

"Yes sir," she replied, bowing and stepping away before heading over to said teenagers. Her speaking snapped them out of it and she began heading back with them, not speaking to the Master again and looking at the floor, properly. Ella eyes her suspiciously but then she turned back to her Master.

Eight minutes.

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Ago**_

* * *

Mason had organized everybody into teams. Whitefire was with Kid Flash, Jinx was with him, and Lucy was with Hex. The plan was simple. They'd separated from each other seconds after setting their watches to remind them when their time was up. Hex currently darted through the halls unnoticed when he realized Lucy had her hands clenched into fists and she looked rather nervous. He stopped, turning to her.

"Nervous?" He whispered to her, eyes looking at her position.

She unclenched her fists at once. "No, just . . ." She searched for an excuse and then sighed. "Very well, yes, I am nervous."

His eyes narrowed. "You should be."

Lucy looked up, snorting disgusted. "You of all people shouldn't be giving me a scolding. You're not even of my _species_." She snapped, turning her back on him as she composed herself. "I know what I'm doing," She added, more forcefully.

Hex glared at her back, watching as she dusted herself off. The roof they'd formally been hiding in had been dirty. She wasn't paying attention and was caught off guard when he grabbed her arm and turned her around, making her look at him. She, for once, was afraid. Afraid of him off all people. He looked silently angry and so far down neither noticed, he was hurt. What he was hurt about, he wouldn't ever admit at the time.

"I don't know what you're doing," He said slowly and growling out each word. She looked on in fear. "And I don't know what the Master wants . . . but if it involves you, you'd better tell me right now, or I'm calling Whitefire right now."

Lucy was silent. Then her eyes narrowed and she wrenched her arm free. She leaned in towards his face, her teeth gritted as she did so. "Do it then." She said, matching the intensity of his anger. Her face turned into a disgusted sneer as she began walking backwards towards the way they were going, only taking a few steps before stopping and staring him down. "I'm not part of your team, Hex. Just . . . Just leave it alone!" She snapped before racing down the hallway, leaving Hex to stare after her.

Lucy kept running. There was no way she could tell him. Not in a million years and especially not now.

Because he was the only one who understood. He was the only one who could stop her.

* * *

"Where are they?" Ella huffed, annoyed.

Starfire leaned forward in her chair, obviously uncomfortable but trying to hide it. "Please, are we waiting for someone?"

Ella glanced around the room, opening her mouth to answer, when the spiral staircase began descending, swirling backwards into the floor as it came. On the circular platform that was partially gated off by a waist-high fence were three people. Two of them were female. One male.

And also green. Ella smiled.

"Ah, there are our prisoners," She said cheerfully and smugly as the platform stopped, leaving it to sit nicely in the space left. They had an escort as well. This one male. Ella had left him with them to go fetch the master a few minutes after the hacking. It seemed he'd been able to handle them well enough. The two were chained back-to-back with handcuffs, the chain wrapping a few times around their middle.

* * *

Beast Boy looked down in shame at their position. He'd been unable to fight the man off when he'd shoved a tranquilizer-dart into his arm as soon as Ella had handed them over. Raven had also received the same treatment and when they'd awoken, they'd been already coming down the platform. How they got there at all was a mystery. And he barely heard Ella's taunt as Raven began to stir, struggling weakly against the bonds. He felt her attempt to move her arms but then stopped, failing completely.

He heard people jump to their feet. Three pairs of feet, to be exact. His eyes looked up tiredly from the floor. He barely even cared at the audience. Once again Beast Boy had yet to realize they'd stopped moving.

"What have you done to them?" A high-pitched female voice demanded, shocked. Beast Boy saw her green eyes wide with shock and her fragile hands cupped near her mouth. His sluggish eyes moved to their surroundings, the white haze from the room allowing light.

He heard Ella snort. "Why do you care?" He then felt the man who had escorted him begin to unchain them from each other. He made no move to tense. So long as he kept his cool for now, Beast Boy could get them out of this when needed.

Hopefully.

"But, if you must know," Ella continued, her voice suddenly behind Beast Boy, probably unchaining Raven. He wanted to growl at the thought, but remained as he had before. Weak and slow, just completely out of it. "They were shot up with tranquilizer darts. They're fine though. Just sleep meds."

Something started beeping. Three somethings. Everyone looked around wildly for the source.

Ten minutes.

"NOW!" A voice shouted from towards the roof, directing everyone's attention to look up. They saw, leaning over the platform, a girl with dark red hair, it hanging over her right shoulder as she leaned.

The beeping seemed oddly close, Beast Boy noticed, and then saw it was coming from their escorts watch. The man grinned and then his palm slammed down on the watch. From nearby the girl who had directed the Titans to their chair mimicked the man's actions, slamming her hand on her watch as well. From the skylight, two shadows appeared. Both were male. They jumped from the skylight and hit the floor easily, without breaking a sweat. Nearby the man jumped away, a blue light already cascading down his body like the other girls was, jumping to join the random group coming together.

All together there were five of them. The red-head from before, a male with a lighter color of red hair, a boy with black hair and light skin and two very familiar shapes.

"Jinx? Kid Flash? What are you doing!?" Robin demanded, shocked to see the two there.

Jinx stepped out of her pose, placing her hand on her hip. She shut the watch Mason had given her off. Her and Mason were the ones who had used them to disguise myself. Hex and Kid Flash had decided to go up on the roof. And of course, Whitefire watched over Jinx from the ledge, hiding by simply leaning against the wall in a relaxed position. Ella and the Master looked shocked for the moment. They hadn't seen that one coming.

"What you aren't," She replied, eyes lighting up with pink energy. Beast Boy and Raven, still partially chained, were relieved of the heavy weight as all the bonding metals spontaneously combusted, falling to the floor. They both fell to the floor, Beast Boy on his side like Raven but having fallen in different directions. "Doing the whole 'good-guy' act." She smirked. "But I see you've taken my former position as _bad guy_-."

"Enough, Jinx." Mason interrupted. He pointed accusingly at Ella. "Give our friends back and return the items you stole at once."

Ella, still staring, shook off the look and snorted at them. "Or what?"

"You'll have to face us and you won't get what you want." Mason replied calmly. Ella, still next to the collapsed Titans on the floor, placed her hand on her chin, thinking. She turned her back on the teenagers as she looked at her Master.

"What do you want us to do, Master?" She asked, glaring at the three teens on their thrones and reminding them they were part of the 'us'.

His well hidden face continued to look at the good guys and then the people on the floor. Then he turned back to Ella.

"Fight until I get what I desire."

"As you wish," Ella replied, grinning eagerly. She motioned for Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin to follow her as she walked towards their successors. Reluctantly, they did follow her. They could not look at Beast Boy and Raven out of shame, therefore they ignored them.

"Titans, go!" Whitefire shouted, pointing. People flew at each other from all around, guards piling into the room to join the fight. Otherwise the odds would have been Bad: Four, Good: Seven, if you counted Beast Boy and Raven.

Whitefire sent herself leaping into the heart of the guards, starbolts flying with precision around the room and each hitting at least one target. And, if that person had been especially unlucky, the person might have been knocked into someone else. Mason joined her, attacking anyone within reach. Robin found himself fighting against Kid Flash, the only person who could've moved fast enough to dodge his kicks and punches. He pulled a bow-staff out of his modified outfit, swinging it at Kid Flash as the super-powered teen dodged each blow. Each missed by just a hairline.

Starfire was currently ducking as she saw Jinx's hexes flying her way. Soon the pink-haired enchantress was in front of her, sending a kick flying Starfire's way. Starfire dodged both, shooting a few feet into the air. She wasn't trying to hard, but Jinx wasn't either. Otherwise Starfire would have been hit already. Starfire suddenly felt suspicious. What were they doing?

Cyborg saw Hex jump over until he was right behind the robot.

"Tag, you're it!" He heard. Cyborg jumped, his arm reconfiguring into a cannon. But it was too late. A hard push to his back sent him hurtling forward, hitting the floor on his chest and sliding a little on the slick surface. But he recovered quickly, turning to see Hex with his fists on his hips.

"Well now, are you going to tag me back?" Cyborg said nothing. The boy grinned. "Gotta catch me first!"

And then the stupid game of 'tag' began.

Ella, on the other hand-.

Raven felt herself hoisted to her feet, a tight grip on her forearm. She was still weak from the tranquilizers, unable to struggle really without completely wearing herself out. Ella whispered quietly in her ear, Raven feeling something cold on her neck.

"I know you don't love him," Ella said quietly. "However affectionate you are, you don't love him. You've hardly even hugged him. If you're going to try to trick me, next time, at least kiss the dumbass." Her voice then raised in volume as she pointed her attention to others. "**STOP**!" The fighting continued. "Stop or she dies!"

The sound of battling stopped, everyone freezing.

"R-Raven?" They heard Beast Boy groan on the floor, appearing to be only half-awake.

"Put her down, Ella!" Hex shouted, angrily. "That's your mother you've got in your hands! If you kill her, you go to!"

"LIAR!" Ella shrieked before calming herself, Raven feeling Ella's rapidly rising chest slow to simple deep breaths. "You're all liars! Give it _up_! None of you are convincing me that these two idiots," she gestured to Beast Boy on the floor. "Even like each other! Just that he's an overprotective _freak_!"

"Listen to yourself, Ella!" Mason snapped, desperate. "Do you really hate them?"

"What?" She stopped shouting, Raven feeling her grip slack a little. She began to try and muster up the energy to struggle.

"Do you, hate them?" He said slower, his eyes narrowing at her when she didn't answer. "Well, do you?"

"I . . . I-," She began, confused emotions coming off of her.

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes turned to the Master who was, to their surprise, hovering in the air, well above the thrones. The gloved hand pointed at Hex, who had his hands near Cyborg's back, about to shove him again. His hand turned upside down and he motioned with his index finger for the boy to come.

Suddenly, Hex felt himself thrown across the room and into the arms of the Master, who was laughing crazily. Hex struggled against the hold he had across the boys chest, his arms and hands flailing as he tried to rip himself free. The Master laughed harder. Hex grunted loudly as he felt himself flung into the wall near them, still in the air. He was being held by the neck and he pressed his hands and legs up against the wall, trying to get any hold. The Master was choking him.

The laughter continued.

"I have your teammate, now I want what I came for! Where is my prize?" He demanded, shrieking with rage. "Where is she!?"

"She?" Whitefire asked, confused and landing on the floor again.

The truth slapped them all across the face and their jaws dropped, excluding Ella's.

It was simply really. Who else was missing.

"Let him** GO**!"

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere. People looked around until they saw a white light shoot out along the floor, knocking guards aside and forcing them to stay down. Most of their bones were broken from impact of the power and the floor. As the light's fire drained back to the source, people followed it back to a female with slightly yellow but more white glowing eyes, glaring furiously at the Master as electricity ran through her hands. Like a human lightning bolt.

The Master stopped laughing. Out of sight to everyone else, he grinned with satisfaction. She began walking hurriedly towards him, the pathway towards him clear now. She stopped just in front of the thrones as the man looked down at her. She knew this would be how he liked it. Her below him, able to control her.

Because he was crazy.

He was controlling.

"Ah, there you are, Elopteh're."

He was an asshole.

"Yes it's me," She growled.

He was the man she'd tried to kill.

The Master's grin widened from underneath his hood.

And tried to kill her in turn.

"Or-," he continued.

He was the reason she'd left her mom.

"-Is it Lucy now?"

He was her father.

* * *

THEIR IT IS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! THE MASTER IS LUCY'S FATHER! THERE ARE NO MORE SECRETS IN MY STORY TO IDENTITIES!

HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	20. We Don't Play Fair

Ach! I reveal to you who the Master was! Now what's Lucy gonna do? Hell, what's **Beast Boy** gonna to do Ella if she doesn't keep her hands off of Raven!?

READ TO KNOW!

* * *

**Chapter 20  
"We Don't Play Fair"  
**

"Let. Him. Go." Lucy growled, shaking with the fury she tried to keep under control. That control was wavering. "NOW!"

Her outburst sent magic that matched her eye color shooting up around her, sending people skidding backwards from the small explosion. It even managed to knock the Master, or, rather, Lucy's father's hood off of his head, revealing the appearance.

It was easy to see where Lucy got her looks now. This man was white in appearance, like Lucy. She was practically the spitting image of him. But, Lucy's hair was much paler then this man's darker gold, disheveled hair. But his vibrant blue eyes were exact replicas of Lucy. It was a wonder that she was Blackfire's child at all.

But his hand slackened from her outburst, although not looking scared in the least. Struggling weaker now, for lack of oxygen, Hex and her father began slowly making a descent towards the ground. Hex finally found a hold to stand on the head of the throne, for they were still hovering, and stood on it at once, gasping for much needed air.

"Ah, my little girl is growing up, now is she?" He taunted her, turning his attention to Hex before becoming angry. He said his words coldly. "Is this what you wanted that I could not give you? Is this the reason why you left? Your _hormones_?"

Lucy looked disgusted. "What? Of course not! I'm hardly friends with the human!" She snapped. "I left because of _you_! My hormones hardly effect my judgment at all. I left because _when_ I killed you, Mother would be blamed. Not me. And she'd be killed, not me." She pulled her hands together before ripping them apart, making a large ball of electricity. "I'd prefer to get rid of you, not_ her_!"

"Hardly effect?" Her father continued, picking up on that before smiling evilly. "So you _do_ want him?"

While Lucy was having this conversation with her father, Beast Boy was looking at Ella, whose grip had considerably slacked on Raven. He was waiting for the opportune moment of distraction to try and wrench her away from Ella and the sharp object near Raven's throat.

Lucy shrieked in irritation. "You're stalling. I'm what you wanted, aren't I?" She questioned, the ball disappearing as she let her hands push out to her sides, showing her figure to the man, who was looking at his daughter in a longing way that was creeping everyone in the room out severely. "You can have me! I don't care anymore!" She was shouting in frustration at him. Then, a small weak voice croaked out it's protest.

"Luce . . . don't . . ." Hex's voice was cracking, still recovering. His words were drowned out as he began coughing from the Master's now tightened grip.

"You stay out of this!" He snapped.

Lucy looked shocked before becoming enraged. "I said let him go, Blackstar!" She shouted louder, revealing his name to everyone.

Then Ella began in the conversation, speaking defiantly but not shrieking, like Lucy was. "How _dare_ you-!"

"Hush, Number One," The Master said calmly.

After a short stare down with his daughter, Hex dropped to the floor, his body convulsing as he coughed up and wheezed the air around him.

"There," Blackstar said, pointing at the boy. "You're friend is free. Now come, daughter."

Lucy glared at him while Whitefire and Mason ran over to their comrade. Whitefire helped him sit up while Mason checked his pulse with his watch as it scanned his body.

"He's fine," Mason announced, although no one was really sure if they cared or not at the moment.

"I said _come_!" The Master shouted again, for Lucy had not moved.

Beast Boy was beginning to gain full strength when Lucy turned to look directly at him.

"Now." She growled. He didn't move. "Do it now!"

And he did.

Beast Boy lunged at Ella, to the girl's surprise. Managing not to hurt her, he grabbed Raven and kicked the knife out of hand, sending it somewhere into the crowd and its point digging into some spot on the floor. He managed to pull Raven's still weak form to safety. And before Ella could react to that, Lucy attacked Ella with a quick bolt of energy from her hands, knocking the girl backwards and into the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Her father demanded.

Lucy grinned at him from over her shoulder. "I'm the jealous type. Which would you like, daddy dearest? Me, or her?"

"What?" Ella said dizzily, trying to stand and failing.

"Me or her, which do you want?" Lucy hissed, pulling her hand back to make a sword of lightning. She smirked at Blackstar's stunned expression, gloating in her momentary triumph. "Because I-!" She screamed before hitting the floor. Behind her back smoke was coming out of a now lowering hand. Ella, standing now and allowing her hand to flicker off as she placed a hand on her hip, frowning at the girl on the floor.

"She's a nuisance, it seems." Ella commented, stretching a little. "Although she can pack quite a punch."

"So it would seem," The Master replied, looking relieved. He flinched suddenly, shivering violently. He turned around to see Jinx, next to Hex with her hand on his head. Her eyes were pink and she had one hand out. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Jinx snorted. "As much as I dislike the fact that I now have my future planned out, I _don't_ appreciate someone besides me trying to screw up any part of it."

With a grunt, she swung herself around and flung her powers everywhere, exploding many things in the room. She smiled at the display. "Hope you can run fast," she turned to look back at him. "Because your building isn't exactly going to hold up much longer."

"NO!" Ella shrieked.

Beast Boy felt Raven stir. His hands were draped around her waist and back and her own hands were on his chest, half asleep. She pushed herself away a little to look up at him, eyes squinting a little.

"Beast Boy?" She grunted, blinking rapidly.

He grinned down at her. "This is the second time you've had to wake up to this lovely face, right Raven?"

She rolled her eyes, but looked confused at their surroundings. The building was exploding all around. It seemed like the perfect ending to a villainy so strange. Then something unexpected occurred.

"No . . ." Ella was gasping, hyperventilating at the sight. "No . . . this can't happen! I WON'T LET IT!"

Her violet aura shot into the air as she threw her head back, her arms bent at her sides. It surrounded them all inside of it and together, all the superheroes and villains appeared somewhere entirely different and away from the collapsing building. It took everyone a moment to realize where they all were. And really only about half of them should have recognized it.

"What the-?" Beast Boy began, holding Raven closer to him.

Ella was laughing hysterically at the sight of confusion on the teenagers from the future and even her Master. All everyone really thought of her at the moment as they watched her was 'Oh boy, she's lost it'.

"What?" Raven demanded, confused and disoriented. "What is it? Where-?"

"We're home . . . I think." He replied. Raven managed to sit up against his chest and look around. She now understood the 'I think'. It looked like their home but somehow it just wasn't. It was . . . like a different version of their home. Cleaner. Newer.

More futuristic.

"You took us _here_!?" Whitefire shrieked. "You took us _home_!?"

Ella fell onto her knees, clutching her head. "Everybody just shut up! Shut up right now!"

"Wait, this isn't home." Hex continued, ignoring her as Jinx helped him to his feet. He leaned a little on her for support but was able to stand up well enough on his own. "This looks like-."

There was a giggling sound. A lot of giggling. Ella stood and turned, staring. An odd sort of peace fell over the area.

"It looks like it did before everything was taken," Mason finished, next to Lucy. "Whoa . . ."

The Master shot his hand into the air, making everyone squeal and hit the ground at the large noise it created. "Apprentice, I demand you take my daughter and come with me!"

"Don't do it Ella!" Mason shouted. The girl turned to him, making no protests at the name whatsoever.

"Who-?" Ella began, quietly.

"I know you don't remember me . . . but I'm sorry!" Mason said, eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm sorry that the first time I met you I didn't like you and that I was mean to you. I'm sorry that your mother gave you my father for most of your life and that you had to deal with him alone. But please Ella, just listen to me. Don't go with him. You know you're not like this!"

Ella was silent.

"Apprentice!" The Master shouted. "Do as I say! Come!"

"No, Ella don't!" Whitefire begged. "Come home!"

"That was an order, apprentice!"

"Ella-!"

"Listen to what you think Ella," Mason said quietly, and Ella heard him through all the jumble of shouts and begging. "What do you think is right?"

Ella shook her head furiously. "I can't deal with this noise!"

"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy whispered to Raven, who was still being held against him. "She's going to do something she'll regret if we don't act soon."

"She needs to think clearer," Raven replied, trying to think. What made her strong last time. What-? Her eyes widened.

Oh god no.

Gritting her teeth, she looked up at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy?" He looked down at her again. "Do you remember what made her stronger last time?"

Beast Boy took a moment before his brow rose and he blushed. "U-Uh, yeah. You and I having . . . eh, physical contact." He then tightened his grip around her, trying to hide the blush as he frowned. "But, well, we're kind of already, um, pretty close Rae. How much more can we-?"

Not allowing him to finish the question, which would force him to answer, she shouted over him.

"Ella!"

The girl turned to look just as Raven turned away and grabbed Beast Boy's face a little roughly. He'd already been looking at her confused and now his eyes were absolutely huge, matching everyone's reaction seconds later.

Raven, having a feeling that their contact at the moment wasn't enough (despite the fact that Ella was already having her doubts and responding to her real name), now had her mouth pressed firmly against Beast Boy's own, who had one hand on her back and one still on her waist from their previous position of him holding her up. Now it looked very . . . compromising. Everyone's reaction was priceless.

Robin's eyes from under his mask were huge, his mouth open slightly. Starfire, although she was inwardly ecstatic at her friends finally showing their affection to each other, also had rather large pupils. Her hand was up close to her mouth, worried that Beast Boy was actually in shock from how unmoving he was. Cyborg was leaning away from the scene a little, his irises mimicking the others. His mouth could have caught flies. Jinx seemed a little interested rather then disturbed. She hadn't been friends with them all long enough to really be surprised by this action. Kid Flash looked a little disturbed though. The others were a little more curious.

"Ew . . ." Whitefire and Hex chorused quietly, wrinkling their noses in disgust. Mason elbowed them, silencing the two. But that didn't mean he looked a little creeped out by their 'aunt and uncle' kissing in front of them. Lucy and her father's brow rose, but that was about it. Lucy didn't seem to really care but was the only one to tear her gaze away to look at Ella. She jerked back at Ella's reaction.

The girl was shaking all over, like the ground underneath her feet was having an earthquake. Her fingers were arched and she didn't seem to know whether or not be be infuriated, creeped out, or shocked by their actions. She shook her head a few times, violet trails of her powers coursing all along her body. It was then she fell to the floor, twitching violently. Mason was the first to notice and turned to her, beginning to head towards the girl convulsing on the floor. But Hex grabbed him and shook his head. Reluctantly, Mason watched with a pained expression on his face as Ella continued having her spasms inside of her.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was so consumed with thoughts of Raven and his shock that he hardly noticed there was anyone else even there, let alone their reactions. After a moment or two though, he actually began to feel the kiss. Raven actually had . . . really soft lips. They were also very comfortable around his, like they'd specifically been fitted for his mouth and his alone. He tightened his grip on her waist automatically and the hand on her back did the same, pressing her closer against him. Raven's momentarily tense body relaxed rather then stiffened further at this. After what seemed like only a few moments of peaceful bliss, a piercing scream interrupted them. They pulled apart at once, turning to look at their writhing child on the ground.

With a last heave, her chest rose in the air before her body slammed back into the ground, unmoving as she stared up at the sky in some sort of daze.

". . . Ella?" Mason asked after a few moments of unresponsive movement.

After taking a few steps toward her, despite Hex's warning hand on his arm which he shoved off, he knelt down next to her. Ella's eyes slowly turned from violet to normal, the pupils slowly looking over towards her.

"Ella?" He repeated.

She blinked a few times, not responding. And then, ". . . Ma. . . son?"

He beamed and Raven gripped Beast Boy shoulders in relief. Mason helped Ella to her feet, the girl looking a little wary. He then nearly tackled her back to the floor with her hug, which Beast Boy wasn't sure if he should like or not. A bit of his way-too-early parental instincts kicked in and his brow rose, a lot like Raven's expression when he or someone else had done something unexpected.

"Ella!" Mason shouted, still hugging her. "You're back!"

She cleared her throat and you could once again tell from the reaction she was both her parents child. Raven's because her eyes were affectionate but uncomfortable. And because she was remaining calm enough to handle the weird situation she'd found herself in. She also lightly placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him at arms length, reminding Beast Boy and Raven of the situation where Beast Boy had pulled away after Raven hugged him for the first time. She looked at him, confused.

"I went somewhere?" She asked him.

And there was the Beast Boy.

Whitefire smacked her hand onto her head. "Damn, you're dense!"

Ella shot her a glare before rubbing a sore head. "Ow, what happ-?" Her eyes then darted over to the Titans, all of them now having their arms crossed and narrowed eyes except for Raven and Beast Boy (he was still holding onto her). They were all happy Ella was okay now, of course but that didn't means she was off the hook. Far from that actually. After examining the situation her face dropped. "I did something bad, didn't I?"

"You have no idea."

Everyone turned.

"Lucy!" Hex shrieked.

Ella looked over the man, boredly as he held a struggling Lucy, whose legs were kicking a bit. "Who the hell is he?"

"Formerly," Raven replied, coming up to stand next to her daughter with a glare, watching the Master with her peripheral vision the whole time. "I am happy to inform you that he was your master and you his puppet."

"Why are you happy about this?" Ella demanded, confused.

Raven smirked. "Because now, you're in a _whole_ lot of trouble."

Ella squeaked. "Oh, joy."

"Hello!?" Lucy snapped, still struggling. "A little assistance please?"

"Oh," Ella said, her eyes glowing again. "Sure, no problem." She smiled sweetly at the man whom she'd once trusted so completely. "For the moment I have no idea who you are or what you did to me, but since Lucy doesn't like you," Her face turned serious. "Neither do we. My lovely Teen Titans, and I do mean all of you," She said, eying Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg's outfits. "However oddly you are dressed." She turned back to Lucy, cracking her knuckles. "I do believe we have some business to attend to."

"Titans!" Robin and Ella said in unison. "Go!"

They all attacked, both leaders pointing fingers still in the air. Raven held back, not completely trusting herself but still used her powers to fling a black aura in between Lucy and the Master. Hex, stomping his heels into the Master's fingers, allowed his grip to loosen enough for Lucy to pry herself away. Jinx then gripped Lucy's arm and pulled her away smoothly, without any risk of attack. It was a villainous' job to know where the heroes were going to hit. They were in no danger.

Within seconds though, Lucy gave Jinx a look. Jinx gave her one in return.

"You aren't angry?" Lucy questioned.

"Nope," Jinx replied. Then she smiled smugly. "Just don't get my, ugh," she made a disgusted face, "_son's_ little boxers tied in a knot too much by you putting yourself in danger. You got that?" Lucy nodded. Jinx smiled her approval. "Good, now go help your little boyfriend."

"He's not-!" Lucy began to protest but Jinx gave her a look that said she didn't want to hear it. With a sigh, Lucy turned and jumped into the battle in front of the mob. "Oh, daddy!"

People stopped, two restraining Blackstar as he struggled. But at the request of his daughters sweet voice he froze, all too willing to give up freedom for his psychotic need of fulfillment. She kissed her fathers head one last time.

"Goodbye, Blackstar," She said calmly. Then her hand shot out from behind her back and towards his chest.

There was a slicing sound, but Blackstar did not scream. He only looked at his daughter, feeling the triumphant emotion and everything else within him drain out with the blood. He determinedly watched her expressionless face as he fell, refusing to see anything but that beauty as he died. It was his wish and it was granted. By the time he hit the floor he was already dead and Lucy's shoes were beginning to stain with his blood. The red did odd things to her white outfit.

"There, all done." She said simply, as if this was no more then a chore around the house. Everyone was staring at her. She said nothing else before pulling her hair back into a ponytail, holding it in place with one hand and bending over. She removed her electricity-made knife and stood back up before taking a deep breath and plunging it back into a new wound. She gave it a jolt of energy and then the body turned to ash, disappearing into the ground. That finished she turned and left.

Hex looked anxious but did not move. Mason sighed.

"Go," Robin ordered before Mason could. The leader may have only known the boy for a little over a few hours but the love interests within the group were already painfully obvious. Geez, had Starfire and him been that bad? (Me/Everyone Else in Existence: YES!)

"Thanks," Hex muttered before heading in the direction Lucy had gone, shouting after her.

Ella, with a sigh, fell down to the grass around them, her legs crossed as she looked over the odd outfit she was wearing. "This dude may have watched me _change_," she stated, shivering. "**_Ew!_**" She then glanced over at the three other Titans. "At least I'm not the only one."

"What?" Cyborg said, looking down. "Oh, right."

They all then gripped the pendants and ripped them off their chest, flinging them to the ground like the trash they were. They disintegrated upon impact with the floor and their normal outfit reverted onto their bodies. Starfire grinned happily, stretching her arms and feeling comfortably free from the binding outfit. Robin and Cyborg did the same. At their actions, Ella soon located her own hologram and ripped it off her belt. It then reverted into an outfit Raven did not recognize. It wasn't the same as her old one.

"New duds?" Beast Boy commented, coming to stand next to her.

Ella looked down, smiling at her old self. "Yup."

Her outfit was a dark blue, shirt connected to a dark blue skirt. Halfway around the skirt was a white belt and a half-skirt behind it. There were also two straps going across her chest, which were a paler blue. Halfway down her legs were black tights and on her feet were, like before, shoes closer to Raven's, but matching the color of her straps.

Ella looked up and grinned, her hands on her knees as she moved her hips around (which looked like she was digging her but into the ground, considering she was still on the floor). "Like it?" She asked, coyly, trying to lighten the mood.

"You look like slut, as always," Raven replied, not buying it as she and Beast Boy crossed her arms. Ella's hope dropped and she gave them another weak smile like before. "We want answers Ella. Now."

"Oh dear . . ." She began, biting her nails as she began her tale. She turned desperately to her friends. "Uh, guys?"

With a sigh, Mason and Whitefire agreed to help tell the very long tale.

* * *

"You need to take it!" Whitefire shouted, shoving the bottle out at her.

Ella merely glanced down coolly before meeting her friends gaze with an even colder one. Her voice was calm but the anger and hysteria were still evident. "No, I don't. You need it more then I do."

"But-." Mason began to cut in.

"No." She responded, turning her gaze on them both. "This is a repeated action. I'll be fine."

"But what if you're not!?" Whitefire screamed, finally letting her anger get the best of her. "You're the most powerful of the five of us! Do you think just me and him can stop you? The whole team isn't even here to help! The only way to stop someone like you is to . . ." She paused before continuing with a stronger volume. "We couldn't do that sweetie. Not to you, or any other of our friends."

"And the only one whose been through enough to be able to do that to anyone at all is the person we'd be up against." Mason murmured, being quieter now.

After a pause, Ella turned away from her two friends, crossing her arms. "Doesn't matter. I'm not taking it. End of discussion!" She snapped before walking away from her two stunned comrades.

"She's just like her parents." Hex muttered, a small regretful smile gracing his lips.

Lucinda smiled as well. "Yeah. Stubborn and deadly."

-

"Shut up!" Whitefire hissed as she smacked her hand over her friends mouth. The people walked past without noticing them, after they were gone she removed her hand. "Do you want to get us caught?" She hissed, flipping her red-ish hair behind he ear.

"No." Lucy responded, "Where is he?"

"Right here."

Both turned around and found their other companion, Hex. "Took you long enough." Lucy hissed. "What happened?"

"Well Miss Albino-."

"If you call me that **one more time**-!" Lucinda growled, getting very close to his face and giving him a glare lions would cower away from.

Whitefire stood in between both of them, possibly saving Hex's life. "Alright knock it off you two. This isn't helping." She turned back to Hex. "Did you get a signal on her?"

"No, she's just disappeared."

-

Hex snorted, "I feel bad for whatever bastard becomes your Bitch."

Lucy glared at him. "What a classy way of putting it. Quite honestly I think I'd find you in the same predicament. In the same category as, how do you people put it? **Whipped**?"

And that was it for Whitefire, she threw her head back and laughed at the two bickering people. "Oh god, you guys are gonna make me hyperventilate from how many fights you guys have. It's just too hilarious."

Lucy crossed her arms and looked away from the two. "Very well, you find it humorous. Nonetheless, I'm here for one reason and one reason only-."

"To get a Bitch?" Hex mocked.

Lucy gave him a cold look before responding. "No, to get what was taken from my kind." She stood up, "And you know just as well as I do I find no interest in such contact with the opposite gender."

Hex smirked. "Thank god for that."

Lucy simply rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

Hex was feeling quite defiant before Whitefire's small giggle filled his ears. He glanced at her curiously, "What?"

Whitefire's giggles ceased before she too stood. "Face it babe, you're whipped for **that** girl." And with that she continued her cackle and began to leave the room, and before he could respond she added her parting words. "And what you see in her, I will never know."

Hex sighed and shook his head before turning back to face the computer in front of him. "Whatever dude, just ignore her." The sound of his fingers hitting the keys filled the room repeatedly. Mason had taught him how to use it minimally, while he was away, and Lucy would be leaving soon as well to assist him. After a few minutes he sighed again as the message popped up again on the screen. After a few more moments, he got up and left for bed. Leaving the message plastered across the screen.

**SUBJECT NOT FOUND. COMMUNICATIONS DISABLED.**

-

Whitefire's slightly tanned, delicate finger traced the pattern on the tile for the desk, waiting for the machine to load. "Ugh! This is taking forever!"

"Will you shut up? Hex snapped at Whitefire as he continued to drum his fingers across the keyboard, continuing to type in the code. "Some of us are trying to work here!"

"Since when do **you** work?" Lucinda retorted cruelly, her fingers moving in the air as she used her powers to do something she refused to let either of them see. All they knew was she was building or fixing something from what they had guessed.

"Since I became a member of whatever the hell you're doing that you won't tell us about." Hex shot back, fighting down the irritation she normally got out of him.

Lucy seemed to have ignored him, but after a few minutes a slight ringing sound was heard, like a machine restarting. "You're about to find out 'whatever the hell I'm doing'." She answered as she hooked up the strange device to the screen, despite his protests.

Whitefire's jaw dropped slightly as she gazed in wonder. "What are you-?"

"Ssh." Lucy soothed gently, not turning to face them.

**"LOADING . . . LOADING . . . PLEASE STATE YOUR DESTINATION OR SUBJECT."**

Lucy smiled at her accomplishment as the device's voice rang out clearly in the silence. "Subject: Codenamed, Silent Evil." Both behind her cringed as she spoke of their friend so harshly, yet unfortunately, truthfully.

**"PLEASE STATE YOUR USAGE."**

"Whereabouts please." Lucy answered the machine. Her hands were folded behind her back as if she was addressing someone in her class (as in rank, like noble to noble instead of noble to peasant).

**"SEARCHING . . . SEARCHING . . . SEARCHING . . . SUBJECT-."**

"Oh-." Hex began

"-My-." Whitefire added.

"-God." They finished together while Lucy watched the machine in triumph.

**"-FOUND."**

-

"Where are we?" Ella asked, looking around the underground area.

"Home," Blackstar, or her Master answered. "At least, it's your old home."

The teenager scraped her finger one of the rusted bolts and a large amount of grease came off of it. "This is where I used to live?"

The Master didn't have an expression, he never did, she remembered. "You never used to complain." He said, ending her speech all together for a moment.

" . . . So," Ella began. "What did I used to do?"

"You really don't remember?" He asked, sounding surprised. Ella felt, for some reason, very stupid at the moment, shaking her head slowly like she was unsure of her definite answer. "Well, you used to be my apprentice. You've been training for a while now."

"Since I was . . . nine. Right?" Ella asked.

He stiffened, somehow that was visible through the clothing. "Yes. . . you remember that?"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

All was quiet for a moment before he dismissed whatever he was thinking and nodded. "Yes, that is good. It means that your natural responses should be coming back soon."

Ella eyed him carefully before gesturing to the dark areas around them. "May I?"

"Of course."

And with that she curtsied (for a reason unknown to her) and left to explore the place that seemed both familiar and alien to her. He watched her with interest 'She's well mannered, strong, logical, and strange,' He thought. 'Too bad she's too trustful.'

-

Ella had the radio on, sitting cross legged in front of the side table on the floor rather then on the couch. He said it was nothing out of the ordinary for her to sit in a strange place, so she continued with her actions very casually. The Master wouldn't let her until she was comfortable with her actions again, so she had asked permission to listen to the radio. He of course, had yet to leave her completely alone, so he sat on the other side of the room, doing something on a computer.

"I like this song." Ella said, smiling as she brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"You were into this kind of music," He responded. Not even bothering to turn around as he continued typing something onto his computer.

Finally she shut it off and turned back around to face him, still sitting down. "What was I like? Before I lost my memory, what was I like?"

He placed his hand on his chin, thinking and finally turning around, looking up at the ceiling. "You were a good apprentice. Very loyal, you were good at planning, and practically devoted yourself to everything you did almost to the point where perfection was your obsession."

Ella fought back a smug expression and kept her merely curious demeanor, his explanation sounded like someone who she'd look up to, and someone that was her. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

She smiled, then slowly, it evaporated off her face. "Oh . . ."

"What?" He asked.

She looked up, "Master . . . do you know who my parents are? Did you . . . ever get to meet them?"

Blackstar seemed to deliberate what he said next before answering. "My dear apprentice, you know what side you are on, correct?"

She was stunned, what did he mean by that? "S-side?"

He shook his head. "My dear apprentice, you aren't exactly on the best side of the people in this world."

"Are you telling me I'm . . . evil?"

Blackstar nodded his head and then opened a drawer next to him and held something in his hand that he couldn't see. "Both of us used to very feared, my apprentice." He began. "But when you disappeared, our reputation was lost, we have been forgotten, it seems."

"But . . . how come I only just woke up? How long have I been gone?" Ella demanded, standing up immediately.

Her Master looked up from the object and turned his palm so that she could now see the slightly rusted and dirty sign. "You have been missing for three years."

She shook her head and then began walking over to where he stood, holding her hands out for the crest. He handed it to her and she examined the two colors on it, it was hard to see in the dark, but it was evident that this object was old. "Why? What happened to me?" She gasped, stunned.

He took the crest from her, "Our enemies."

She nodded, seeming to understand as she looked down at the ground, ashamed. After a few seconds, her hands tightened into fists, realizing she should be angry rather then shameful. She looked at him with renewed determination. "What do I have to do to get my dignity back?"

He placed the crest on the neck of her black outfit, almost out of view. "Get revenge, child." He beg an, pulling his hands away,

She touched the rusted object, rubbing her finger across it as she used her powers to make it look new again. "How do I do that?"

"Restart your training, become my apprentice once more." He stood up, demonstrating his enthusiasm.

She continued to stare at the crest before nodding her head. "I'll do it."

Without her seeing, he smiled cruelly. "Very good, we shall start your training immediately."

"Yes, Master. Thank you."

"Believe me, my dear. You training once more will be pleasure enough for me."

It wasn't until later she found out that it was Lucy's old badge for her royal rank rather then one he'd specifically made for her.

* * *

HOLY SHIT! 6,100 words! DANG!

Wait for the next chapter to see how ticked the Titans are!


	21. The Real Person

Chapter 21. Everything I left out in the last story will be revealed in this chapter. Enjoy! AND DON'T FORGET WHERE THEY ARE!

* * *

**Chapter 21  
"The Real Person"**

Raven watched as Ella explained with the help of her not-supposed-to-exist-yet teammates. The whole of the Titan group kept their faces disapproving, even Kid Flash and Starfire as the tale continued with Ella refusing to take her medicine all the way to where they were careless in sticking together (from their rush) and during the walk-through lost hand contact, sending Ella into the cave. And they got slightly more irritated as it was explained that also in their hurry, they'd forgotten to cover their tracks, and so Blackstar was so easily able to follow them afterwords. Lucy and Hex had come back sometimes during the middle of the explanation and Lucy filled in the details after that. She'd sensed her father's presence, having the ability on her planet to scent family (Me: Which, for you slow people, would explain why he sniffed the wall), but kept it to herself. She'd known he'd wanted her home for some time now and felt it was no one elses business but hers (Hex had scowled at this, but said nothing). Then finally, the explanation was over.

"Oh, one more thing," Mason began digging around in his multiple pockets of the black, cargo pants before pulling out a glass vial, similar to the ones Raven had discovered in the basement. He handed it to Ella. "Drink it," He ordered, stern. Without objection she downed the bottle and shivered a little, but was fine. "Better?"

She nodded, wiping the back of her wrist over her mouth. "Yeah, thanks."

"Sure," He answered, holding out his hand for her. With that assistance, she was able to stand and did, brushing off the dirt from the floor.

She turned to her parents and their friends, smiling weakly. "So, exactly how much trouble am I in now?"

"Well let's see-," Raven began, acid on each word she spoke. Every one of the futuristic teenagers, although the words were directed at Ella, flinched. Raven would have continued when a rustling in the bushes were heard, making Ella (and only Ella) pale all the more.

She shoved her face into her hands, falling back to the floor. "We are _so_ dead now."

Whitefire looked alarmed, her head snapping from Ella to the rapidly approaching sound. "What!?"

The Titans tensed, preparing for another fight as they misinterpreted Ella's words. It was then the bushes parted, and a woman came out, looking a little flustered until she saw Ella and her friends, having not yet noticed the rest of the Titans. She then looked relieved. "Oh there you are. They're over here guys!" She shouted over her shoulder. She then noticed Ella's state of dismay. "Ella? What's-?" Then she noticed the Titans. But the Titans already knew that blond haired and blue eyed woman. They'd seen her before. One year ago.

Except the last time they'd seen her, she was trying to kill Ella.

"Tetra!?" They all shouted in unison.

Tetra was in shock, staring at all of them before she started screaming directly at the teens cowering in fear of what was to come. "What did you **_do_**?"

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." Hex was panicking.

"Kill me now," Whitefire groaned, plopping onto the floor next to Ella. Mason just looked like he wanted to run very far from here, curl up into a ball, and die.

"What the hell is Tetra doing here?" Jinx demanded of Hex, glaring at him. "I thought she was a bad guy!"

"Sh!" Hex hissed. "Alternate dimension, _remember_? She was under the control of Trigon's spell, _remember_? Ella ran away before we could help her,_ remember_?"

His hints of their version of the story caught on rather then the one the Titans remembered. With a groan though, Kid Flash rubbed his head. "Stupid time-travel future-changing crap . . ."

Tetra's brow rose at Jinx's statement. "A bad guy? And why do you keep calling me Tetra? That was my bad guy name, I'm Terra."

All of their jaw's dropped. How could they not have seen that earlier!? It was then Beast Boy hissed into Raven's ear, unheard by anyone else. "Holy crap, you're telling me my _almost-ex _tried to _kill_ our _daughter_?"

Raven hissed back, "Wow, you _really_ know how to pick em."

"Oh shut up." He muttered, still in shock.

"R-Right . . . we weren't informed of that." Robin said, shooting a glare at their successors.

"We didn't think they'd show up!" Mason defended. Lucy even looked rather nervous, now just standing awkwardly with her hands folded in her lap and biting her lip. It was then a thought occurred to him and Ella groaned louder. "Wait, who else was looking for us, exactly?"

It dawned on all of the teenagers. Both sets of Titans.

"Aw shit," Hex muttered, slumping with dismay and awaiting the catastrophe to come.

Terra looked disapproving. "Your parents are going to murder you, you know that right?" She then set her glare onto Mason. "And _you_-!"

The Titans from the past looked at each other, panicked. Weren't _they_ their-?

"Ella, where in the world have you-?" A familiar but more learned voice demanded, coming from the bushes along with a large group of people behind them. Everyone besides Terra was in too much shock to really count. It was then she saw their disheveled state and her eyes trailed up to the Titans, along with everyone else. They stared and the other group stared back before-.

"_**WHAT THE HELL!?**_" A male voice, also familiar and a bit scratchy, shrieked. He looked directly at Whitefire. "What did you_-_!?

"Already asked, Nightwing, already asked." Terra said, waving a hand at the furious leader. "Didn't get an answer, just them begging God to kill them now and more yelling from over on that side," She pointed to the Titans, who were still staring. "And then now they're frozen like that, I think. They also called me Tetra."

"Good God, what in the world is going on here?" Aqualad said, exasperate as he began rubbing his hair. It was then the Titans noticed he had his arm loosely slung around Terra's waist and their heads clicked. Terra . . . was with Aqualad in the future . . . _EW_!

The disgust and disturbed expressions were all shared as they looked at one another before Raven saw the third set of violet orbs in the area, besides Ella (whose eyes were still hidden as her head was now very far into her lap as she tried to pretend this was not happening). The two stared at one another, Raven thankful her hood was up. It was then she noticed that her counterparts hood was up as well. The Older Raven placed her hands on her hips, frowning. Raven noticed the outfit had changed into something less . . . revealing, for her legs. She wore pants like the ones she wore when they had to go to cold places. That seemed to be the only thing that had changed except for the cape color. White. Interesting, she noted, and the shock left her. Instead her brow rose and she walked over to Ella, hoisting the unprepared girl to her feet with a grab of her forearm. With a squeal, the child was forced upwards and came face to face with her the teenage version of her mom. So much worse then her real mom. Oh damn.

"You have absolutely no idea how furious with you I am now," Everyone watched the display without moving. Raven couldn't care less. She was livid and felt her powers curling out behind her. With a ragged breath and another squeal from Ella, they drew back inwards. But Raven was hardly done yet. "I put up with your crap for _months_ the last time you 'visited'." She growled. "And now, you send me and my friends into your time line because you all were _dumbasses_, and decided not to be careful! Not to mention how much time you made us waste because we had to track you down! And you injured Beast Boy, dragged Jinx and Kid Flash into this, traumatized Starfire when she'd been forced to switch sides, made Robin watch, and Cyborg worry about his best friend!"

"But-!" Ella began, fearfully.

"Shut up! I'm not finished yet!" Ella obliged. Raven continued her scolding. "So on top of all that, you nearly get yourself and your friends killed. Now do you realize this all could have easily been avoided had you just taken the_** goddamn medicine**_!?" She shrieked the last two parts, making Ella wince and fold up a little bit. After she'd nodded at least twenty times within two seconds (which would have been quite comical in an other situation), Raven's fury ceased. "Alright, I'm done."

With that she walked back to the stunned group that was her friends. Beast Boy couldn't resist cracking a comment.

"Wow Rae," he said, wryly. "Way to be bipolar there."

"Oh shut up, Beast Boy." She snapped, not in the mood. It was then she felt the quick, sharp pain in her side and let out a harsh gasp, leaning forward and pressing her hands against her ribs. She let out a hiss to follow the gasp and stumbled backwards a little. Beast Boy was quick and grabbed her arms. Her display of pain sent people further into stunned silence and confusion.

"Rae?" He demanded, eyes wide. She let out a shaking hand to show the small amount of red against her pale skin. "Raven, what-!?"

"Sh!" She snapped, replacing her hand. "Ella must have . . . done worse . . . then I noticed." The girl currently looked absolutely consumed with guilt rather then fear, switching emotions quickly, just like her mother had moments ago. But she said nothing, instead receiving a swat over the head from Whitefire. "Just . . . give me a second."

Raven's hands glowed a blue color before she finally felt the relief from her side. Moving to see if the blood was gone from her clothes and that her side no longer hurt, she finally deemed herself properly healed. Then, to let out her irritation on something, she glared daggers at Ella again. "And that's another thing-!"

"Enough." Robin interrupted, now able to compose himself after the initial surprise. He walked over to Raven with the other closely behind. Raven looked reluctant and seemed to want to continue despite Robin's orders, but did not. Rather she huffed before Beast Boy let go of her, allowing her to cross her arms in annoyance. Starfire looked rather sick, holding her head as she looked from Whitefire to herself.

"Friends, am I believed to now have to scream at my offspring as well?" She asked them, woozy. "I do not wish to. I have already done the meeting of my future Earth-child but I must now also meet the me of the future?" Starfire leaned onto Robin, needing the support. "I am thoroughly confused."

"Ditto." Jinx agreed, frowning at the group of adults. "One Kid Flash is enough, not to mention Hex. I don't need_ three_ kids to deal with."

"Hey!" Kid Flash and Hex shouted in unison. It was then there was a shuffling in the crowd and another figure stepped out, putting it's arm on Raven's shoulder.

"Hey, sorry I'm late-." He began but then noticed the situation. Rather then repeat the process everyone else had done his face simply dropped. "Alright what did they do?"

Lucy sighed, "Well, since I am the only one without parent, not on the team, and not traumatized by having been screamed at by two of the same person, I'll explain. Long story short, we screwed up on retrieving the objects from Earth and my planet, we were sent to the future _again_ because the thief went there, Ella went psycho, stole more things from my planet, we met you guys, you tried to help us, Ella beat the crap out of Raven and Beast Boy, as you can see, although, Beast Boy, you did kick the crap out of her a little back there before I did. Just saying, although I really don't blame you, the dude her turned her evil turned out to be my father who was looking for me and then Ella sent us here in her little fit, snapped out of it, and I killed my dad. Happy?" She looked around, her expression just daring someone to say otherwise. When they didn't she appeared satisfied. "Good."

The newcomer with his arm around Older Raven now gave a look of indecision. "So . . ." he pointed to Beast Boy. "That's me? Seriously?"

"Yup," Beast Boy replied. And then he grinned. "Nice to meet me, dude."

Raven gave him a look. "I'm surprised that didn't confuse you."

"Honestly? Me too." He said, frowning but shrugged it off.

"Wait, question!" Cyborg shouted, finally speaking up. "How do we go . . . you know, back to _our_ time line?"

"Ella will take care of that," Nightwing replied with a look to Ella, telling her it was an order, not a suggestion, and she would have no choice in the matter. "Won't you, Ella?"

She sighed, standing. "Sure, no problem. Anything to get rid of _her_." She said, with a playful look towards Raven.

Raven scowled, not really angry but just a tad irritated now. "Oh please, you try spending a day with you and then you tell me how that goes for you."

"You barfed the first time you met her, am I correct?" Mason said, asking Raven. She nodded, he grinned. Turning back to Ella, he began taunting her. "Geez Ella I know people don't like you but hurling at the sight of you? That's a new one!"

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me that no one likes you," Raven commented, smirking at Ella. Beast Boy began laughing, as did others. Older Raven remained quiet, simply looking at everyone with a studying expression, even though some of the adults were laughing as well.

"Ha, I remember when you were like that," Older Beast Boy said, nudging her with his elbow.

Then, to the younger team's surprise, Older Raven gave a genuine smile. It was no Starfire smile, just one normal smile. Raven almost _never _smiled! Let alone doing so in front of a crowd of people.

"What do you mean _when_ she was like that?" The Older Cyborg commented, grinning at the two females of a different age. More people, from both sides, were giggling.

"Very funny," Older Raven commented before flicking her hand towards Ella and the other children who were her team. They were encased in the black aura that belonged to both Raven's before each was handed off to their parents.

"Well, it was nice seeing . . . younger us, but, unfortunately, it's time we had a talk with these ones here," Terra explained, Aqualad gripping Mason's arm in his hand.

"Ella?" Older Raven said expectantly. The girl flicked her palm out, as did Lucy, Whitefire, and Hex. First a violet ball appeared before a lime light penetrated it's core, creating a multicolored power-intersection. Afterwords a red ball appeared inside the lime color that was inside the violet and Mason hit a button on his wrist. The red ball exploded and was replaced by a white oval that the Titans got to see the last time Ella and Terra (at the time Tetra) had left, holding hands as they went. That explained why Terra wasn't so surprised. She'd already met them before, really.

"It's all set, you can go now." Ella said, all of the teens dropping their hands. She looked at the Older Raven and Beast Boy's disapproving expressions before sighing and walking over to where they stood, now in front of the portal. Before Raven could react she threw her arms around Raven's shoulders, hugging her. Raven would have shoved her off of her had Ella not murmured into her shoulder. "_I am so sorry I hurt you_."

Raven was stunned and did not move as Ella released her. Ella then moved to hug Cyborg, standing on her toes to do so. The robot leaned down to help her. "I'm sorry that I made you fear for the one thing you had left." (Me: His friends/team). Releasing him, she moved onto the leader, hugging his surprised body as well. "I'm sorry that I made you think you weren't going to see Starfire again, and that I used that against you." The girl then moved to Starfire, hugging her as well. The alien seemed too surprised to react as well. "I'm sorry that I made you turn bad and that I used something so pure as love against you."

Starfire then smiled softly and hugged the girl back. Not a choke-hold, like normally, but a nice, comfortable hug. "All is forgiven, friend."

After releasing her, she moved on to the final person. The twos simply faced each other for a moment before Ella broke down crying, throwing her arms around the green teenager that would become her father. Nobody but Raven noticed him flinch, and she was reminded that she hadn't yet healed all the bruises on his body.

"I almost killed you," Ella began, loud enough for only him and his counterpart to hear (upgraded hearing and all). "I had them chain you and drug you and do all these horrible things to you. I will never be able to really forgive myself but I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I made you worry for mom and-," she cut off, into her crying. Beast Boy noticed her slip-up in words; how she used 'mom' rather then 'Raven' but he couldn't really feel enough to care at the moment. Instead he simply patted the girl on the back, comforting her. With a sniffle and a wipe of her eyes with her wrist she hung her head and pointed to the portal. "You should go." She looked up at them, their friendly and happy-go-lucky* Ella replaced by one racked with guilt and sorrow. She smiled falsely. The Titans did not move.

"I promise, we'll take care of her," Older Raven assured them.

"_All_ of them," Terra added with a glare at her now nervously smiling son.

Robin, shaking his head to ward of the confusion, motioned for his team to move forward.

"I promise not to come back this time!" Ella shouted after them, trying to lighten the mood. Raven paused, turning halfway with a question.

"Will we remember you this time?" Raven asked. All of them stopped at this, curious.

Mason, slipping out of Aqualad's grasp as well as the rest of their successors so that they could join Ella, nodded. "You seven and only you seven, so no telling anyone. Sorry."

Jinx looked disgusted. "I don't think I would have wanted to, thanks." She nodded to the adults. "Goodbye." And with that she turned and entered the white.

Kid Flash, looking after her before grinning at his son, saluted. "See ya!" He himself then followed after the enchantress, walking into it confidently.

Starfire looked hesitant to follow the two but bowed, hands folded in her lap. "Warm wishes to you from our parting." She said before grasping Robin's hand, who simply received a smirk from Nightwing and Older Starfire, as Robin waved once before they left.

"Uh, well, you have fun getting your butt-whooping," Cyborg commented to the teens who groaned. He smirked at them before addressing everyone. "Bye!" He too then rushed into the white, oval smear.

"Well," Raven said, facing Ella. "This is really our final goodbye, huh?"

Ella nodded, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, I won't mess with my past anymore. Too confusing, ya know? Now I've got two sets of memories!" She laughed weakly.

Raven smirked, like Beast Boy. "Yeah, same here."

"Sorry, again." Ella said, sighing. She brightened. "Well, best of luck anyhow."

"Don't worry," Beast Boy shouted, shoving Raven towards the portal. He winked at Ella, but everyone was snickering as Raven looked astonished. "I'll take _good _care of her!"

"Pervert!" Ella shouted, laughing.

Beast Boy winked, smirking and laughing as well. "How else are you gonna get born?"

"What!?" Raven whipped around, shocked. People were absolutely roaring now, except for their older counterparts (Me: Beast Boy's and Raven's, I mean), who were simply snickering at the display.

Beast Boy simply waved once again before shoving her into the portal and then frowning. "What are the chances of me not getting my ass whooped?" He asked Older Raven.

She smiled. "About twenty-eighty, twenty being the escaping without injury."

"You know how she doesn't like being embarrassed in front of people," His older self added. "Don't worry though, she'll lighten up."

He grinned. "Ah well, it was so worth it. Might as well die happy. Later!" He called before walking in backwards, waving the whole time. The portal shut behind them. When it did, Ella's enthusiasm disappeared from the look on her mother's face.

"Grounded?" She asked, expectantly.

"More like imprisoned." Nightwing replied.

The children looked at each of the faces, searching for any signs of mercy in those scolding eyes, disapproving expressions and sea of crossed arms.

They found none. It took months to get their punishment over and done with. And by that time they were worn to the bone, Lucy included, since she'd decided she really had nowhere else to go (stolen technology returned to Tamaran) and nothing better to do, she joined Ella's team. Besides, part of the blame was her fault anyways.

"Man, if I ever have to clean Plasmas again, I'm gonna vomit!"

"Or go exploring in that Control Freaks dudes old lair. Something seriously growled at me in there!"

"What about what we found in his 'top secret' files-?"

"DON'T SAY IT!" They'd all shouted in unison, traumatized at that event. They'd all literally ran out of their screaming, save Lucy, who simply choked a little, eye twitching as she walked out of the room in shock.

So many pictures . . .

"You think they've had enough?" Raven asked Starfire, sitting in the lounge.

Starfire thought about this, thoughtfully. "I do believe we have thoroughly broken them."

Raven smiled. Starfire had lost her accent for the most part, but it still existed, poking into her sentences most of the time.

Beast Boy, who had his arm draped, around Raven's waist, smirked. "I gotta hand it to you Rae, that Control Freak thing was pretty sweet."

"And I must credit you, Cyborg, for implanting that fake file," Starfire agreed.

Jinx snickered. "Oh yeah, their reactions-."

"Priceless." Kid Flash's older self finished for her. Nightwing nodded his agreement.

Cyborg, pretending to be modest, folded his arms behind his head and leaned back, smiling. "I try, I try." Bumblebee, next to him, nudged him, smiling as well.

It was then they heard in the other room-.

"AAHH!" The ear-piercing screams made them jump to their feet before their next words.

"It's back!"

"Shut it off, Mason!"

"IT WON'T WORK!"

"THEN_** SHOOT**_ THE DAMN THING!"

There was a loud crash before it got quiet again.

Raven looked at Cyborg. "You put the file into their weekly update from the police, didn't you?"

Cyborg simply grinned.

* * *

All done with that chapter. Wow, this is going to end sooner then I expected. Interesting. Well, Jinx/Kid Flash's story is still unplanned so yet another, much shorter Raven/Beast Boy will once again replace it! Yay!

**MORE IMPORTANTLY, I DIDN'T CHANGE THE NAMES BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY. DEAL WITH IT**.

Wait . . . Oh wow, am I stupid. Tell you later. And speaking of which. I think that 'file' thing was my favorite part of this chapter to write.

Later!


	22. Home

I didn't expect this to be finished so quickly . . . or at least it seemed quick. There might be about three chapters, at most. Most likely two. One being an epilogue. Who knows, I haven't decided yet. BUT THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL TO THIS ONE! THIS IS IT! SORRY!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22  
"Home"**

The seven Titans fell out of the portal, groaning as they all managed to somehow fall on their chests, scattered across the rooftop.

Wait, rooftop?

The Titans were then relieved to find that they were home, back in Jump City and no longer . . . wherever those older 'Titans' had ended up. They hoped it was in Jump City though. The area had looked so clean and fresh it was a wonder their successors were needed at all. If they could get Jump City to be like that . . . well, one could hope.

"Ugh, does anyone else like, never want to hear the word 'time-travel' again?" Beast Boy groaned out, rolling onto his back as he rubbed his now sore head. Ella had conveniently forgotten to mention this side effect of her portal. It was actually quite painful.

His friends were all in similar conditions, each with at least one hand nursing their foreheads. It was almost funny to watch. Except none of them were in the mood to really laugh at the moment.

"Everyone in agreement say 'aye'," Cyborg mumbled, joking.

"Aye," they all groaned in response before the sun, to their amazement, shot up a huge green light, like when someone has hit a telephone pole. And that would've been their first thought of what the light was until they saw it open up and many images flash before their eyes. It was only visible to them but it shocked them at all the things that had happened over the past month or so. The light then disappeared, along with the flashes, leaving them all to pass out where they lay.

When the Titans awoke, they still found themselves on the roof of the tower, yet it was now dark. The only supplied light was that of the moon and a few of the floor lights they'd placed outside just in case. Although they often weren't changed. This was just a stroke of luck they had turned on and hadn't burned out.

They all sat up at the same time, with a groan. Raven, regaining her strength and lying next to Beast Boy, smacked him upside the head with as much strength as he could muster. He winced at this, but remembering the twenty-eighty odds, he did not question why she had done it. Just flinched and rubbed his now once again aching head. Although the rest of their bodies weren't exactly in top shape either.

"Alright . . . team," Robin said, pausing to push himself to his feet. He gritted his teeth at the sore feeling but was otherwise fine. "Let's . . . get inside."

Raven took one look at her struggling team before clenching her teeth and using half of her resolve to teleport her team safely inside. Immediately afterwords she got whiplash but made no objection to it. It was better then going down the stairs and into the rooms. She could deal with a little headache.

"Thanks, Raven," Jinx sighed, hoisting herself to her palms. She shook her head to clear off the haze and everyone managed to sit up, at least a little.

Beast Boy noticed Raven's much more difficult struggle. He inwardly debated for about two seconds. Why not push his luck of not getting maimed yet?

Raven felt a pair of hands under her arms, helping her gently to an upright position. She looked to see Beast Boy, watching her carefully to make sure she was not in pain. He smiled when she looked at him and reluctantly and to our changeling's surprise, she smiled back weakly.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded and he left his hand on her back to support her if she ended up lying. But it turned out he was not needed in the end.

"Friends?" Both looked up to see Starfire, looking at Kid Flash who remained unmoving. "Is he alright?"

Jinx prodded him and he groaned. She then assured Starfire he was just being lazy and then had to explain what exactly 'lazy' was. Beast Boy then felt his strength regaining and decided to try his hand at standing. Soon enough they were all able to and stretched.

"Man, I'm going to bed." Cyborg said eventually, yawning.

Robin turned to Kid Flash and Jinx. "You two are welcome to stay in the extra rooms . . ."

Raven wasn't sure if he'd said anything else. The whiplash suddenly shot up, and her head went blank. Raven felt herself passing out, a feeling she was getting tired of. If she never did it again, it would be too soon. As everything began to fade, the voices continued.

"Friend Raven!"

"Yo, is she _alright_?"

"_Raven_?"

"_Rae_ . . . ?"

* * *

Raven awoke to find herself in her room and realized she was surprised at this. Half of her expected to wake up in the hospital wing but upon sitting up (relieved the after affect seemed to have disappeared for the moment) something crumpled beside her. Raven turned her head and lifted her hand to find a wrinkled slip of paper that had fallen off her pillow. She picked it up.

_Raven,_  
_The guys wanted to put you in 'special watch' or whatever_  
_but I convinced them you were just tired. So, if you wake up_  
_and you feel like crap, you know who to blame . . . or well, I_  
_hope you don't feel like crap but . . . alright well I hope you _  
_feel better and don't have to go the med-room cause then I'll_  
_feel bad but yeah. This is a bad message . . .  
-Beast Boy_

_P.S.  
I'm kind of waiting for you on the roof. You don't have to  
go but there was something I wanted to talk to you about. It's  
kind of important._

_P.P.S.S or whatever  
Feel better!_

Raven snorted at the crudely drawn smiley face next to 'Feel better!' before frowning. What was so important Beast Boy just had to talk to her about? A part of her wanted to pretend she didn't feel well and not go but checking the clock too see it was just around noon, she sighed. Raven knew she'd feel guilty leaving him on the roof to fret. She could practically feel his awkwardness from the two stories that separated them.

Reluctantly, she rolled out of bed, placing the note back on her bed for some reason unknown to her.

* * *

Calling Beast Boy nervous was the understatement of the century. Calling him terrified was closer, but barely. He was sure you could feel the thickness of his fear in the air, making it harder to breathe and just making things worse. Finally, something inside of him just tranquilized him randomly. All his fear was gone with an entirely new scent, which he quietly inhaled to see what it was before freezing.

Oh geez. He felt like peeing his pants and thankfully did not.

"Beast Boy?"

The sound of the door opening had either gone unnoticed or she'd phased through the door. Probably the first, if she still wasn't in top shape. And he had to admit he was still feeling a little groggy himself. Turning to look over his shoulder he stared at Raven. He didn't mean to. His eyes just wouldn't _shrink_. Hoping he didn't look like a complete idiot, he managed a squeak before slapping his hand over his mouth and turning. There was a dead silence from behind him before her extremely quiet footsteps began heading towards him. Just as quiet she sat down, only the ruffling of her cloak broke the silence. The wind was warm on their skin.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked after a moment.

Beast Boy nodded. "Er, yeah . . ."

". . . About?" She pressed, turning to look at him.

Clearing his throat, he attempted to start the discussion. "About . . . us."

Raven stiffened. She regretted not staying in her room. "W-What do you mean 'us'?"

Sighing, Beast Boy realized this was going to be a lot harder then originally anticipated. And that was pretty difficult. "Raven, we can't pretend . . . well, we can but it'll permanently awkward forever that . . . that Ella doesn't exist in some time period. And well . . . over through out this whole thing . . . I don't know Raven, we've both changed. I just know it."

There was a long pause.

". . . So . . . what do we do?" Raven finally asked, looking up from her lap to look at him. Beast Boy was looking at the sky, unsure.

"You know, I really don't know." He replied.

Then, something seemed to click in Raven's head. Checking to see if anyone was near them and finding they were all fast asleep in their rooms she felt an odd feeling of triumph. Raven smirked and looked at him. He wasn't paying attention still and was unaware of the look. "Well . . . I do know one thing."

"What's that?" he asked, still too nervous to look at her.

Raven, seeing the two of them were about a foot apart and their hands just centimeters, allowed her pale hand movement. She let her fingers barely brush his and that got notice at once. He practically jumped and pulled and, although not moving his hand, Raven had. He stared at her. She shrugged, shyly, apologizing silently. Swallowing Beast Boy turned away again now that he knew it was an accident. Although something didn't feel right . . . but it didn't feel bad exactly, either.

"I know that I don't hate you." She replied. He looked at her, his brow rising.

"You don't?"

"Nope. I don't think I ever did." She said, now ignoring him with a smirk on her face. Beast Boy blinked, confused as he tried to shake off the image. Maybe Raven still wasn't feeling very well? "You know, I think I kind of opposite-hate you."

"Opposite-hate?" He repeated. That was not a Raven word. That was something he would say.

"Yes, that's what I said." Raven turned to him and got the satisfaction of feeling something within him heat up before being snuffed down by his fear at what was happening. It wasn't what she wanted but it wasn't far from it. Just a little more. Beast Boy's hands were on his knees now and Raven scooted closer. Beast Boy leaned backwards. They were now only half a foot apart. "Why, did you not understand?"

No. Way. Was. This. Happening. Beast Boy looked away, wondering if he was hallucinating. There was no way Raven would ever make herself do this. Not for anyone in the world and especially not for _him_, of all people. "I-I don't think I-."

Raven was suddenly right next to him as he turned his head and he nearly jumped back again. Raven was no longer looking at him but just the way the light was hitting her . . . did she have any idea how _attractive_ she was looking right now?

"R-Raven?"

"Hmm?" She turned and looked at him, her head tilted down she was looking up at him from her eyelashes. It was curious, not flirtacious, but she might as well have been trying to be just that. Beast Boy gulped. "I-I guess I . . . opposite-hate you too."

Raven's eyes brightened and panicked at the same time. So she accomplished it. Now-?

Beast Boy's mouth lightly brushed hers and stayed there, barely touching for a few moments before pulling away. Both were blushing madly and had to turn their heads away from the other. All of Raven's confidence had gone with his actions and she was now uncomfortable.

"So . . . you like me?" Beast Boy finally said, turning back to his old self at once. Raven smiled, a smile only she could give before turning back to him and nodding.

"I like you very much, Beast Boy." She replied before they both leaned in again. But just as their mouths were about to touch, Raven felt his mouth turn up into a smirk. She pulled back at once, questioningly. "What?"

He smirked at her. "You know where _this _is going, don't you?"

Raven gave a disapproving look, but couldn't help but smile and blush shyly. She smacked him, giving off a satisfying thumping sound. But nonetheless he was laughing at her look and enjoying the coloration on her cheeks.

"Don't count on it. At least not for a _long_ time, Beast Boy." She snapped, still blushing.

He laughed onwards. "Well duh Raven! Do you know what Robin would do to me if-?" The boy suddenly paled and shivered. "Ugh. Never mind." Raven gave off a rare laugh, which was short lived and quiet, but Beast Boy heard it anyways. "Did you just laugh?" Raven nodded and smacked him again. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being a perv." She said. "All the times you will be, and have been while Ella was here. I let you get away with a lot you know," she said, turning her head towards him.

"Like what?" He demanded.

Her brow rose. "Remember a year ago? You had me pinned against a tree while Ella went off to get the others?"

Frowning, he crossed his arms. "Well . . . alright fine. You win."

"Get used to it."

"I-." Raven's lips pressed against his, interrupting him. They stayed like that before Raven pulled back, smirking at his dumbstruck expression. "Could get used to that." He finished.

Raven rolled her eyes. This was going to be a very . . . interesting rest of her life.

* * *

There will be an epilogue! You just gotta wait for it! I'm sorry this chapter took so long!


	23. Epilogue: Two Parts

This should be an interesting chapter for you all. Enjoy! Again, no sequel to this story! Ella no longer shall exist in the fanfiction world!

Sorry!

**I KEPT THE OLD NAMES SO NO ONE WOULD GET CONFUSED! Well . . . Robin is Nightwing but still! YOU GET IT!**

* * *

**Epilogue  
(Two in One)**

**Part 1  
"Together Forever"  
**

"Raven . . ."

She looked up at the sudden change in Beast Boy's voice. "Yes?"

He looked sickeningly nervous. She could smell the wreak of fear coming from his body and she began to feel nervous herself. By this time the two were now seventeen. Raven was afraid he was going to break up with her. She stiffened slightly.

Beast Boy got up from his chair and knelt before her, making Raven's eyes widen very dramatically. "W-What are you-?"

"Raven, we've been dating for a couple years now and, I know we're both only seventeen but . . ." He looked up from the floor, the intensity and seriousness in his eyes throwing Raven off all the more. Beast Boy was very rarely ever this serious with things. The only thing he was serious about was their relationship but even then, he enjoyed teasing and taunting Raven.

The half-demoness shivered to remember what he'd looked like when fighting for her during that incident those years ago when he'd been chained to the wall. While going back to hide the evidence of Ella existing or that incident even happening, Raven had found the tapes. All of them. It was odd time to remember that decision, but she remembered it nonetheless.

Raven remembered that moment of staring at the tape in hand, knowing she could forget that ever happened but wanting to know oh so badly what he'd done. It was morbid but she was curious. How far had he gone? Raven remembered popping the tape in, putting it on mute in the main room at three in the morning. Nobody, not even Beast Boy, had interrupted that horrible moment of her seeing the security cameras. Ella never showed up on it, just the men. The men working had been killed in the collapsing of the building. The few hundred (thousands had been employed) explained that they wouldn't mention it. None of them even existed in the records from taking on different identities. The Titans had been blackmailed basically into letting them go, but they didn't really care all too much. It wasn't like they had any evidence anyways, since all the tapes had to be destroyed and the snow had washed the fingerprints away.

Raven had eventually confronted Beast Boy later about the tape.

* * *

Beast Boy had been sitting in his room, all alone and simply comfortably lying down. He wasn't doing anything but thinking about Raven, and the villains, and Raven, and how his friends had handled themselves in the latest attack today, and Ra-.

There was a knock at his door. He sat up. "Come in." Raven slowly opened the door, looking guilty and staring at the floor. Beast Boy sat up straight, formerly slouching. "Raven? What's wrong? Here, come sit with me."

Beast Boy was on his feet in an instant, leading her to his bed. She sat down and he wrapped his arms around her in comfort, wondering what was wrong but mainly focused on making her feel better. If she told him what was wrong, that was a bonus.

"Beast Boy . . ." She said quietly, her hands removing from her cloak. He looked down at them. His eyes widened and then furrowed in confusion when he saw what she held. "I . . . I . . . I didn't know."

"Raven?" He took the tape slowly from her shaking hands. She looked terrified until she saw him put it down and hold her hands in his. "Raven? Its okay. Calm down first. Nothing can be that bad, right?" Raven's eyes began to water. His widened and he leaned in closer. "_Right_?"

"I didn't know that you . . . and it was so terrible . . . I was so mean to . . ." She couldn't finish her sentence, she just kept shaking her head until her hands glowed black. Beast Boy, still holding her hands, felt a head surround every place her powers touched him. It was a tingling heat, like being kissed by sugar*. He saw the tape shoot into the DVD player and the TV turned on, playing it before he could blink. Her aura then disappeared and he reluctantly let his gaze follow hers, towards the screen. His jaw dropped.

"W-Where did you get this?" He breathed, seeing himself on the screen. But it didn't look like him. Not at all. There was so much hatred and fury and so many things he'd never seen on his own face before. He was terrified. Of himself.

Then how did Raven feel?

He turned back to see her looking ashamed. She looked at him. "I was . . . I found it in the wreck . . . I wanted to know-."

"Ssh." He breathed, wrapping his arms around her. He hugged her as close to him as possible and she began crying silently into his chest. When she was finally done he kissed her head. It took hours. By now the tape was done and they were both doing their best to ignore the static from the TV. Raven was getting a headache from it when she heard a shattering sound, making her pull away from him to look at the now silent TV. It had a large crack in it now, like a spiderweb. A shoe was next to it. Beast Boy grinned proudly.

She gave him a dry look. "You know Robin's not going to be happy you broke that."

He shrugged. "Oh well." He stood and pulled the tape from the VCR forcefully. He then proceeded to snap it in half on his knee, which amazed Raven further. He turned to see her staring. "What?"

"I . . . didn't know that you were that strong." She said blinking and trying to compose herself. It wasn't working. Beast Boy's eyes widened and then he smirked, seductively.

"Why does it matter, Raven?" He said, tossing the broken pieces of the ruined tape aside as he sat back down on the bed next to her. Raven leaned back a little, her brow rising in question of his actions. "Do you _like_ that?" He then leaned in closer, his hand tracing to her back and pressing her closer to him. He breathed in her ear, very roughly in a way that made her spin tingle. "Does that turn you on?"

She blushed. The two spent the night in Beast Boy's room. Although unfortunately, both remained dressed the whole time.

* * *

Raven blinked away the memory as Beast Boy continued talking, the blush that threatened her normal skin discoloration receding as her beloved kept nervously at what he was trying to say.

" . . . And, I know I love you, and that you love me so . . ." he sighed, taking in a deep breath for courage. He suddenly pulled something from his back pocket, slipping it onto her finger. "Will you marry me when we're ready?"

Raven stared at the small band on her finger. It wasn't giant and gaudy, like those other women would prefer. The kind who liked to show off their rings to rich, snobby friends and rub it in their faces until someone else came a long with a larger and more expensive ring. It was simply and modest. Elegant.

She couldn't have loved it more.

"Beast Boy . . . this is." She was shaking her head in disbelief.

Beast Boy rose, smiling a little and sat down next to her on the roof. "You remember this is where I said I liked you? Well, this is where I asked you to . . . well, technically, its not an engagement ring, more like a um, pre-engagement ring." He concluded, satisfied with his explanation. He then felt a little nervous. "You do like it, right?"

Raven looked up at him and smiled. "Yes Beast Boy. I do. And I would very much enjoy being your future-fiance." She kissed him on the mouth and then pulled away. "When we're ready."

It turned out ready was three months after they'd both turned eighteen. Beast Boy bought another ring, and the two announced it to the Titans before taking it to the public. The wedding was held at the tower. On the roof, they'd both insisted. When asked why, they just smiled at each other and changed the subject.

The honeymoon was a whole different story. For, about, oh, a couple years or so after marriage . . .

**Part 2  
"The Beginning"**

Raven was pregnant. She had been for about nine months now.

She'd been in labor for a couple hours.

* * *

The boys had been kicked out for . . . obvious reasons. That did in fact include Beast Boy, even though he was the father. Recently their friends had made more fun of 'process' then 'outcome' but none of that mattered at the moment. All of the adults were in the room but Beast Boy was the only one pacing in an annoying manner.

"Beast Boy, man, I know you worried but seriously, calm down!" Cyborg snapped, finally shouting at his friend. In truth, everyone was annoyed but he was the only one to say it. All of the female Titans were allowed in the hospital wing, plus a few nurses and doctors.

Realizing what he was doing, he sighed and sat down. "Sorry guys just . . . nervous."

"It's okay, man." Cyborg replied, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"And it's not like it hasn't happened before-." Nightwing began, reminding his friend of their past memories. "I'm sure she'll be-."

The doors opened. They all looked up to see Starfire, looking a little tired but smiling nonetheless. Starfire had dawned more . . . appropriate attire over the years. She'd reverted back to her Tamaranian Princess outfit, realizing just how inappropriate she was dressed on Earth terms as she grew to be a young lady. It wasn't that much of a change and Nightwing certainly didn't mind. He didn't want anyone taking peaks at his girlfriend and now wife.

"Beast Boy, you may come with me now." She said. "She is almost here and Raven has asked-." She'd hardly spoken when Beast Boy was up, ready to go. Starfire began leading him down the hallway towards the room where Beast Boy heard a lot of noises. He was nervous, but then again excited at the same time. Starfire opened the door and Beast Boy visibly paled at the sight.

Raven looked like she was in pain. A lot of it. But surprisingly . . . she wasn't screaming or sweating (well, not a lot) like those women he'd seen in all those movies. She was just looking like she was . . . having a shot or something. Maybe it was the drugs. Who knew? He ran to her immediately, taking her hand in his. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him.

"A-Are you okay?" He stuttered, unsure of what to ask a woman in labor.

Raven nodded, her voice cracking a little. "Yeah. Just a little difficult. Nothing a half-demoness can't handle though, right?"

He frowned at her. He didn't like it when she referred to herself as 'not really one of them' but now was no time to argue about her heritage. Some nurse shouted. "I see a head!" and Beast Boy was suddenly fearful again.

"One more push, Raven! You're almost there!"

Raven squinted her eyes shut then, took a deep breath, and then Beast Boy felt her squeezing his hand, which he squeezed back in turn. She gave a small hiss of pain and she had barely started when suddenly, a violet-blue light filled the room. Everyone, including the doctors and Raven, looked up in shock. But the head doctor snapped out of it immediately and remembered he was now holding the baby. The baby itself was glowing white, it seemed. The doctors nor the nurses had ever seen anything so odd and they were trained for this kind of stuff. They'd all given birth to multiple 'super babies' but none were quite as special as this one. It took but a moment to recover though.

"It's a girl," the nurse said, wrapping the baby in a towel and handing it to Raven. Beast Boy had his arm around his wife now, and both leaned in to look at the child that yawned, as if the experience had tuckered her out as well, before it's eyes opened. This in itself was unnatural for a baby but the replica of a certian parent's eyes that looked back at them was also amazing in itself. The color was truly fascinating, not to mention the child was still glowing. It's outer-line of the eyes seemed to be silver and have flecks of stars across it. Then, gradually, the light began to fade and Starfire, holding the camera (and only taping the baby and parents, of course. No delivery part was required or asked for. In fact it was specifically banned from filming by both parents.) as she taped, smiled. When the light had completely gone Raven smiled at the little girl in her arms with the ready coat of what seemed like black hair across the baby's head.

"Hi, little one." She said, to the baby. It was a precious moment between parents and offspring that was priceless. "We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, for a _long_ time." Beast Boy added, stroking the babies head with his hand. It giggled at them.

After another moment or two, the child was taken. Things were cleaned, others sewn back up or cut and tests were done. A few days later, Raven was back in top shape and allowed out of the hospital wing. It seemed Beast Boy and Raven were born parents. But we're getting ahead of ourselves now. For that's not _all_ that happened.

After the baby was once again returned to the mother, and most of the Titans had been cleared out of the room, Starfire led yet one more person in. Only one nurse remained and the family was still inside, adoring the baby.

"They're in here," Starfire said, although the intruder was not paying attention. The parents of the new addition to the family looked up and grinned.

"Is that . . .?" The intruder asked, gaping in shock.

Raven nodded, "Do you wanna see her?"

The intruder could do nothing but nod dumbly, and Starfire left, smiling to herself and going back to the rejoicing done in the other room. They stepped forward and Raven held her arms out so they could take the baby. It turned out they were very good at holding babies and they laughed in disbelief.

"What're we naming her?" The intruder demanded, excited as she looked up at them. "What's her name?"

The parents shared a look before Raven said. "We're naming her Dekka." She smiled at her husband before looking back at their daughter. "Her name is Dekka."

Beast Boy clapped a hand on the intruder's shoulder. "What do you think, Ella?" He asked his oldest fourteen year old. "You like her?"

Ella grinned and nodded. "She doesn't have my eyes, though." She walked a little closer to the light. "Or my hair."

"Nope," Beast Boy replied. "She's got blue hair on this one. And a darker shade of green then mine though."

"Wonder what her power is," Ella said, wondering out loud.

"Well, whatever it is," Raven said, kissing both daughters. "She can't be as much trouble as you and your friends."

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

* * *

Dekka was twelve now. She had friends of course. She was actually the second oldest of the seven. Their ages varied.

"Dekka!" Sparrow shouted, running after her friend. Dekka turned, seeing her friend flying from excitement. Dekka ducked, barely missing her friend running into her. Sparrow rebounded, though, and was soon right in front of Dekka. "Dekka, Lolly is looking for you!"

"What does she want?" Dekka demanded, pushing her hair behind her ear. Dekka was tolerant of her neice but still, she constantly told her parents Lolly was . . . difficult to contain. Especially when she was disguising herself as a different person every ten seconds. How was a girl supposed to know who was who? Mason and Ella owed her at least ten favors for baby-sitting duty.

Sparrow shrugged. "Dunno, but Kyle said-."

"Next," Dekka wasn't fond of the creation between Speedy and the normal female he'd married. Sparrow was Jericho and Kole's, which made all of the children experts in sign-language and other various languages.

Now Argent's, on the other hand.

"_Denis_ is looking for you too." Sparrow added, more teasingly. "You know, he-."

Dekka pulled a deck of cards from behind her back, which were glowing blue around them and flashed them at her friend. Sparrow jumped and waved away the blue smoke left behind and then realized her friend was no longer there. She frowned, shouting into the darkness, "Very funny!" In the empty space around her, laughter was heard. Sparrow huffed and skipped after her friend, now in a pouting mood.

* * *

So I went second generation with Ella and THIRD with Dekka. Whose a beast? I am! By the way, Dekka's name is a joke. Dekka is pronounced deck-a as in deck-of as in deck-of-cards hence, her powers. And the others we won't even get into but, my apologies everyone, no more stories for this one. No sequels anymore, this is the end.

And HAHAHAHA! You thought the baby was Ella! Nope, second child. Rae and BB can't keep it in their pants, sorry.


End file.
